Marionette
by Gapri
Summary: Parece ser que no hay forma de romper la maldición que fue lanzada hacia ti, es increíble el odio que toda la gente alberga hacia tu familia aunque bueno incluso tu los odiabas, lamentablemente mi poder no es capaz liberarte pero con el tiempo puede que nos volvamos a encontrar...solo puedo hacer esto por ti príncipe
1. Prologo

¿Por qué había ocurrido? ¿Cómo revertirlo? Primero que nada ¡¿Cómo mierda lograría moverse ahora?!

Pero todo era culpa de sus padres, era culpa de ellos, todo era su culpa, el había terminado así por su culpa

 **-¡el príncipe ha escapado!**

 **-¡encuéntrenlo para mandarlo a la orca como a los malnacidos de sus padres!**

Por el momento se alegraba de ser un simple muñeco, la tuba furiosa no tenía tiempo como para ver que estaba tirado en un rincón, pero escuchaba como todo era un caos.

Hace pocas horas la gente del reino se había levantado, estaban hartos, incluso el estaba harto de sus padres, Niki y Kisa estaban matando a todos en el reino con sus caprichos, aunque la gente no sabía que el también sufría, no es como si fueran los padres mas amorosos del mundo, los sirvientes más cercanos a él sabían que era una clase de esperanza, si bien no era la justicia y la buena voluntad en persona tampoco era igual a sus padres, podría decirse que era ¿normal?

Pero un extraño había aparecido en su cuarto transformándolo en un simple muñeco de ¿madera?

No había mucho que hacer, no era capaz de moverse, ni siquiera de emitir sonido, era solo un juguete en medio de una revolución

Huyendo junto con los demás criados, en medio de la noche dejando todo atrás, sus casas, sus familias, sus demás amigos y el castillo. Lo más lejos que fuera posible.

Pocos días después en su búsqueda para encontrar al joven heredero el rumor de que toda la familia real había muerto en la revolución

- **no pudimos salvarlo** -lloro la mujer

- **si tan solo nos hubieran escuchado**

Llevaba días viendo como los demás intentaban encontrarlo, llevaba todo ese día viéndoles llorar por su aparente muerte y el estaba allí ¡estaba con ellos!

 _ **-¡No estoy muerto, estoy aquí, aquí!**_

Era frustrante y doloroso, gritaba y gritaba intentaba moverse pero sin éxito

* * *

 **-el hechizo que fue lanzado hacia ti es demasiado fuerte, yo solo he hecho que vuelvas a tu forma humana unos momentos para comprobar que realmente eres el príncipe**

 **-tiene que haber una manera de**

- **no gastes tu saliva** -le detuvo acomodándose los lentes- **¿Quién te hechizo?**

- **¡yo que mierda se! Un sujeto extraño todo cubierto apareció mientras intentaba escapar y me hizo un muñeco**

 **-¿así nada mas, sin decirte nada?**

 **-dijo que no era personal pero solo apareció y después de ese humo verde no recuerdo mucho mas** -se quejo

- **humo verde... intentare romper el hechizo pero no es algo que vaya a ser rápido, había escuchado de encantamientos así mas no sabía que tan fuertes podían ser, será mejor que aproveches estos momentos ya que en cualquier momento volverás a ser un jugue** te

 **-pero encontrara el hechizo ¿verdad?** -estaba esperanzado en ese hechicero ya había logrado volverse humano al menos en eso momento quería decir que entonces sería capaz de devolverle su forma permanentemente ¿cierto?

 **-por supuesto** -contesto sonriente

En poco rato volvió a ser un juguete aunque ahora sus amigos que eran su familia sabían la verdad, con esa gran determinación que los caracterizaba encontrarían la manera de librarlo de esa maldición junto a ese hechicero.

Los días se hicieron semanas, las semanas meses, los meses se volvieron años y...los años se volvieron décadas...

El hechizo no se había roto ni un poco por más esfuerzos que se hicieron, incluso aunque habían encontrado a quien le hizo así tampoco sirvió, no hubo forma de revertirlo y él en verdad se había rendido después de los primeros 10 años

Sus amigos crecieron, se casaron y tuvieron prioridades, no es que él no lo fuera pero no dejo que por culpa suya ellos no vivieran ¿Qué culpa tenían de su mala suerte? Con el correr de los años como era natural fueron muriendo.

Incluso ella también había muerto con esa gran frustración...

Al final solo quedaron ese hombre y el

- **incluso tu vas a morir un día**

- **no sin antes hacer mas modificaciones a tu maldición**

 **-¿otra más? ¿Para qué?**

Él no había logrado librarlo de la maldición pero había hecho muchos cambios en ella, como por ejemplo ser capaz de hablar y moverse incluso siendo un juguete

 **-esta será muy útil** –incluso aunque estaba gastando la mayor parte de sus energías inclusive su vida para cambiar ese hechizo era mejor a ser solo un juguete

Una tenue luz volvió a rodearlo sintiéndose diferente, sintiéndose fuerte como nunca antes y de nueva cuenta era humano

- **lo... ¡lo hiciste**!

 **-temo que no por completo** -intento sonreír cayendo al suelo

– **tu**...

- **si, use parte de mi vida para que fuera más fuerte el encantamiento**

- **como odio a personas como tu**

- **escucha bien, te he dado parte de mi magia para que seas capaz de defenderte a futuro pero lo que realmente hice fue que seas capaz de ser humano más tiempo**

- **¿mas tiempo? Se claro**

 **-por el momento serás humano quizás unos días por el amor que todos los demás te tuvieron, el amor te ara permanecer humano, entre más te ame alguien más tiempo serás humano, pero incluso algo como el amor puede romperte, quizás si te rompen el corazón te romperás también no hay modo de saberlo es solo una probabilidad**

* * *

¡Holi gente! he vuelto~ con una nueva [Historia] se me ocurrió el sábado y ya he avanzado un poco aunque solo publique el prologo, creo que serán como 10 o 15 quizás menos, estoy viendo como terminara, ademas de que subiré los capítulos cada 4 días o una vez a la semana

Nos vemos el jueves o el martes~

 **¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 1 Ambar

¡holi gente! Gapriel aparece de nuevo~

Se me había olvidado subir capitulo ahahaha… pero no importa el martes subo otro aparte de este quizás este avanzando muy rápido pero bueno

Sin mas que decir mas lo obvio de que esto es sin fines de lucro y demás cosas que ya sabemos, acción

* * *

Ambar

Siempre odio a los niños, eran molestos, ruidosos, inquietos, desesperantes ¿ya menciono molestos? Pero dependía del amor de los niños para ser humano al menos un momento, lo cual era mucho más frustrante para él.

La revuelta que termino con sus padres había servido para borrarlo del mapa pues los rumores decían que incluso el príncipe había muerto en la "revolución", sus amigos, aquella mujer y ese hechicero también habían sucumbido al tiempo. El mismo perdió la fe en que algún día seria libre, se quedaría así hasta que se rompiera si es que era posible eso.

Si alguna vez fue amable, bueno, con un sentido de justicia y de "amor" hacia la gente todo eso y más fue borrado con el tiempo, no había nada de esperanza en el mundo, ni ese amor de cuentos de hadas, solo un mundo podrido.

Los niños seguían siendo molestos, quizás cuando era humano solo no sabía lidiar con ellos ahora pensaba que la verdadera maldición radicaba en que dependía de ellos.

De nueva cuenta como cada tantos años estaba en una tienda de segunda mano, a un precio por demás humillante ¿de verdad solo podría valer menos que un par de zapatos usados? No había mucho que hacer, solo intentar sobrevivir al siguiente mini monstruo que lo traería por allí descuidadamente.

Aunque esperaba terminar en manos de esos escasos niños que apreciaban sus juguetes guardándolos y cuidándolos como tesoros lamentablemente casi nunca corría con suerte, pero vamos que él era el tipo con más mala suerte de la historia.

La aburrida vida de un juguete en un estante de alguna tienda maltrecha, nada nuevo.

Cosas amontonadas en un supuesto orden que solo la mujer que aparentemente era la dueña del local aparentemente sabia, un olor a cosas viejas y guardadas, poca iluminación y situado entre calles adentro

Aunque refunfuño nadie sería capaz de escucharle, gritara, llorara o algo nadie le escucharía, eso había destruido su autoestima pero a nadie le importaba.

 **-¿uh?-** el niño se detuvo viendo al muñeco jurando que escucho un tch o algo así, la mirada de ese juguete se sentía solitaria aunque debería darle miedo, como hacia normalmente

 _Tch_

De nuevo juro que escucho algo pero fuera de tener miedo sentía como si ese juguete le atrajera, prestando atención era realmente un juguete bien hecho y cuidado, ¡era como ver a una persona real! Solo que debía medir como 30 o 20 centímetros sus matemáticas no eran buenas pero aparte de eso...

 **-¿Por qué no?...-** murmuro para sí, asegurándose que nadie le viera entrar al pequeño local, con una pequeña sonrisa

Saco de sus bolsillos el dinero que usaría para irse en autobús, no estaba tan lejos de su casa y llegaría quizás un poco más tarde de lo usual pero podría decir que perdió el dinero, su mama sabia que le pasaba eso demasiado seguido como para dudarlo. Tomando el juguete notando que pesaba un poco, examinándolo mejor, ¡hasta lentes con cristal tenia! Sonriéndole

Normalmente para ese momento ya iniciaban sus dolores de cabeza pero... era diferente

Ese pequeño niño de cabellos anaranjados le sonreirá de una manera diferente, involuntariamente sonrió también aunque parece ser que él no lo noto.

¿Por qué sonrió?

 **-listo, pequeño, todo tuyo, gracias por tu compra** -la mujer tomo el dinero guardándolo en su bolso y despidió al peli naranja con la mano

 **-g-gracias**

Saliendo del local, mirando ese juguete sonriéndole de nuevo

 **-me llamo Misaki** -saludo sabiendo que el juguete no le contestaría pero imaginariamente pensó que si, diría un hola muy alegre.

 _ **¿Misaki?**_ **-** una bella sonrisa, una hermosa mirada ámbar y también un bello nombre, aunque sabía que era de mujer eso no le importaba **-** _ **Misaki...-**_ evito sonreír de nuevo no quería asustarlo

Miro al juguete, quizás era cosa suya pero se veía menos triste ahora ¿seria porque lo compro? Mas sin embargo sin no podría llegar con él en brazos, si quiera caminar hasta casa, no era un "niño", así que a como pudo le hizo entrar en su mochila

 **-¡lo siento pero si te ven en mi casa te van a romper!**

En cualquier otra situación estaría más que molesto pero increíblemente ahora no le importaba, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Acaso... ¿otra vez?...

* * *

Estando por fin en su habitación después de haber cenado y que debería dormir, saco su nuevo juguete de su mochila, arreglando su ropa y cabello un poco, sin duda se estaba encariñando demasiado rápido con él

 **-espero que no te hayas ahogado dentro** -le dijo alzándole y mirándole divertido- **pero al menos aquí estarás bien ahora ¿Cómo debería llamarte? Mmmm**

El pequeño príncipe de juguete no sabía que pasaba con él debía estar molesto hastiado, irritable pero por alguna razón se sentía tranquilo y ¡¿alegre?!

No podía estar sucediendo de nuevo... ¿verdad? Pero porque esta vez se sentía diferente

¿Por qué?

Termino siendo acomodado en la cama mientras el peli naranja seguía con lo suyo

Se sintió enfermo, la ultima vez había sido igual, esa misma inquietud pero por más que quisiera no abría nada que hacer...

En poco menos de media hora el niño estaba dormido abrazándole

Calidez... esta vez se sentía cálido... ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sintió tal calidez al ser abrazado por alguien?

Seguramente fue la última vez que _ella_ le abrazo pero incluso así era diferente, estaba preocupado más sin embargo su mente no podía pensar del todo claro...

Usando un poco de aquella magia, no le afectaría realmente, no era algo complicado estar dentro de los sueños de Misaki...no había nada de malo

* * *

Despertando antes de que si quiera su madre fuera a levantarle, la luz del sol aun no se mostraba por su ventana pero aun así había suficiente luminosidad para ver, un sueño algo extraño, pero...no desagradable, el muñeco seguía allí

 **-aun es muy temprano** -murmuro

El chico en su sueño era igual a su juguete, con una mirada algo triste pero alegre de verle, sonriéndole, conociéndose intercambiando pocas palabras pero eran las suficientes

 **-pero creo que si no hago ruido podemos jugar un poco, te llamare Saruhiko aunque...Saru es mejor jejeje**

* * *

Lo siento si en estos primeros capitulos hay poco dialogo y mas bla, bla, bla pero eso cambiara cuando las cosas mejoren en la historia.

Por otra parte hay muchos misterios o solo le hago al loco nos vemos en unos dias mas~ el martes por ejemplo

¿reviews?


	3. Chapter 2 Rey

realmente olvide subir el capitulo... de hecho ya debería estar el tercero...

¡pero lo bueno es que me acorde!

holi gente~ próximamente me verán mucho por aquí también~ las ideas fluyen~

* * *

Munakata Reisi era el rey azul, capitán de Scepter 4 y secretamente un "hechicero" aunque la palabra ya estaba algo obsoleta, no se consideraba mas así era simplemente el rey azul.

En sus ratos libres buscaba a cierto personaje que debía seguir con vida sin duda alguna, incluso reunió a los que alguna vez en otra vida fueron parte de la servidumbre, escolta y guardia en aquel castillo

Era algo que mantenía en secreto porque al parecer era el único que podía recordar, había encontrado a muchos más conocidos de aquella otra vida pero no había rastro de magia o de memorias en ellos.

Suoh también era un rey pero al igual que su yo del pasado no le era de mucha importancia tener un poder. Homra era el nombre del clan rojo cuyo rey seguía igual que siempre. No recordaba nada, la gente a su alrededor tampoco podía recordar aunque apostaba a que la pequeña niña que siempre estaba junto a él podía intuir que algo ocultaba.

Kushina Ana, una strain que a su parecer tenía un entendimiento más grande de la situación a su alrededor incluso de él.

De cualquier manera las cosas seguían su curso normal, sin nada nuevo, aunque tenía vigilado a ese niño no había algo que le llamara la atención. Solo tenía que seguir buscando el hechizo correcto, ahora quizás el odio se abría debilitado lo suficiente para que su magia fuera capaz de romper esa maldición.

El seguía empeñado en romper ese hechizo cruel, aun a pesar del tiempo que paso, e incluso haber muerto y ahora vuelto a renacer aun buscar

Siendo sincero consigo mismo al parecer seguía siendo un mal perdedor, que gran problema pensó suspirando acomodando sus lentes, diviso el fuego de Homra en justamente ese niño, ahora años más tarde encima de su patineta

Yata Misaki, la vanguardia de Homra y el actual dueño de una marioneta maldita, ¿Por qué razón ese chico seguiría guardando una marioneta demasiado realista de un príncipe? ¿Qué razón tendría? ¿Por qué?

De ese mismo lugar donde yatagarasu se detuvo, totsuka tatara y kushina Ana salieron de esa tienda

 **-ah yata-chan ¿Qué haces aquí?-** le pregunto el castaño al menor

 **-¡kusanagi-san dijo que los viniera a buscar porque tardaban mucho!**

 **-si, puede que se nos hayamos tardado un poco**

 **-Misaki-** la niña le llamo a modo de saludo sonriéndole un poco

 **-hola Ana**

Una escena normal, sin embargo la pequeña volteo hacia la cafetería donde él estaba, seguía pensando que esa niña era capaz de ver más cosas que solo el color rojo, mirándole fijamente kushina Ana debía ser capaz de ver todos sus secretos o algo para siempre mirarle así

Pero en pocos momentos los vio desaparecer, sin duda tenía que encontrar una manera en recuperar a cierta marioneta pero era mejor encontrarle cuando ya tuviera el hechizo correcto.

- **capitán ha vuelto**

 **-si, ¿Cómo han estado las cosas awashima-kun?-** le devuelve el saludo con un gesto, la mujer seguía viéndose igual a como la vio la primera vez hace una vida atrás, incluso con la misma actitud y ese gusto peculiar en la comida

 **-tranquilas capitán**

 **-bien hay que seguir con el trabajo, estaré en mi oficina para que mande los últimos reportes de los demás**

 **-¡si capitán!**

Awashima Seri teniente y su segundo al mando de Scepter 4, aunque esa mujer siempre fue capaz de lograr las cosas lamentablemente ni ella recordaba.

El tenia que seguir con su trabajo ya más noche seguiría pensando en reunir lo suficiente para ese contra hechizo

* * *

Cerro con seguro la puerta tras de sí, sacando del armario aquel muñeco que seguía conservando desde la niñez, se mantenía igual y en buen estado, solo Ana sabia de la existencia de saru y como toda niña solía jugar con él, incluso tenia mas ropa y una cama; todo eso dentro de su armario.

 **-hoy fue un día tranquilo saru, aunque el gordo de kamamoto sigue insistiendo en que oculto algo, bueno si te oculto a ti ¡pero él con sus manos de mantequilla te dejaría caer!**

A pesar de los años seguía teniendo la costumbre de hablarle a saru como si este realmente estuviera vivo, era una forma de que él estuviera de alguna manera más tranquilo, una clase de terapia o algo.

Era alguna clase de salvavidas que el tenia, desde que vivía allí en las habitaciones de arriba del bar, agradecía a kusanagi que le dejara quedarse, le era de tanta ayuda; se acostó poniendo a saru recargado en la almohada, hablándole de su día, a veces no tenía mucho que decirle y se la pasaba mirándole, admirando lo bien hecho que estaba, incluso en ocasiones cambiando su ropa o acomodando el estante dentro del armario.

Aunque él prefería el rojo, ponía casi todas las cosas de saru en color azul o grises, simplemente siente que saru le escucha y le comprende.

En el pasado se pregunto si Saruhiko fuera real ¿Cómo sería? ¿Sonreiría como las veces que soñó que el muñeco cobraba vida? El Saruhiko de sus recurrentes sueños era amable con él, a veces algo arisco y borde pero siempre le sonreía, eran sus sueños preferidos por lo tranquilos y agradables que eran.

De hecho fue por eso que Ana le descubrió, porque lo menciono por accidente, la niña que normalmente no mostraba muchas emociones e interés en las cosas se mostro curiosa ante su amigo "saru" y de alguna manera termino mostrándolo.

Era un secreto de los dos, Ana acepto en no decirle a nadie mientras le dejara jugar con saru de vez en cuando era un trato justo, sabía que ella no trataría a saru como un juguete común como sus hermanos alguna vez intentaron

Aun recuerda cuando su pequeño hermano termino lanzando a saru por la ventana del departamento o cuando su aun casi bebe hermana mangoneaba a saru como si de una sonaja se tratara

Era reacio a que alguien supiera de Saruhiko y aun mas a que alguien le tomara, por eso ahora que vivía en el bar lo ocultaba en el armario y aseguraba su puerta para que nadie más entrara.

 _ **Misaki**_

La vida dentro de ese lugar no era tan mala, a veces incluso salía por la ventana bajando por la escalera de emergencia, el amor puro de Misaki le hacía fuerte, le hacía capaz de ser humano con facilidad, aunque aun tenía cierto miedo a sus sentimientos

Misaki quería a saru, el muñeco que le había traído una increíble suerte y en otras una mala fortuna, incluso puede que quisiera al que veía en sueños pero tenía ese miedo de mostrarse ante el cómo humano... la última vez que lo hizo...que confió...termino siendo enterrado en un ataúd...

Ahora más que nunca quería ser humano y estar alado de su Misaki pero el miedo a su reacción era algo que le frenaba, ¿Qué pasaría si le tiene miedo como algunos en el pasado? ¿Misaki sería capaz de arrojarle lejos por terror?

 **-buenas noches Saru**

En poco rato Misaki estaba dormido profundamente y el muñeco a su lado se movió bajando de la cama para después tras una tenue luz convertirse en un joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos como el mar, acariciando los cabellos anaranjados soltando un suspiro

Esa era una de esas noches en que pensaba que lo mejor era desaparecer, salir por la ventana como un gato y nunca volver...pero el pensar en cómo Misaki le extrañaría en el daño que podría causarle le impedía hacerlo aunque fuera lo mejor.

- **creo que mañana iré a comprarme unos lentes nuevos ya no distingo con estos** -le dijo sin obtener respuesta **\- ¿irónico no? Siempre escucho todo lo que me dices sin ser capaz de responderte y yo te hablo mientras duermes sabiendo que no vas a contestarme**

El amor le ablandaba de tal modo que a veces no se reconocía

Estuvo un rato mas admirando a su bella flor de ojos ámbar, para después recostarse con cuidado en la cama, abrazándole, estaría así un poco mas disfrutando de ese calor para después volver a ser una simple marioneta

 **-buenas noches Misaki**

Susurrando aquello para darme un beso en la frente en pocos segundos la tenue luz volvió y el joven volvió a ser una simple marioneta.

* * *

Lo bueno de subir esto muchos dias despues de lo planeado es que me da tiempo para hacer mas capitulos y solo tener que recordar subirlos...

¿Reviews? hola ¿alguien? un review no le hace daño a nadie XD


	4. Chapter 3 Cruce

De verdad que se me esta olvidando subirlos aqui, bueno mas capítulos en un dia(?)

Sin mucho mas que decir pues aquí lo que sigue

* * *

 **CRUCE**

* * *

Salió de la tienda con un par nuevo de lentes, su visión sí que lo agradecía mas aun el hecho de lo fácil que era conseguir unos nuevos, no había tantas preguntas, ni siquiera tenía que hacer tantos tramites los cuales encontraba molestos desde que recuerda y finalmente en cuestión de unas horas tenia de nuevo buena visión.

Agradecía ser bueno en temas monetarios, no es que fuera rico pero después de que había terminado maldito sus amigos volvieron al castillo por medio de los pasadizos secretos, dando con pequeñas cámaras con el oro y demás tesoros suficientes.

Eran buenos administrando el dinero y le enseñaron a serlo también para que el día que fuera rey pudiera restablecer la economía, lamentablemente aquello nunca paso, de hecho era como si ese periodo de la historia nunca hubiera ocurrido, como si toda la historia anterior a él y sus padres fue borrada por esa misma gente.

Los tesoros, dinero y oro fueron repartidos equitativamente, cada quien fue responsable de lo que le toco pero fueron guardando para el día en que él fuera humano de nuevo…cosa que tampoco paso. En ese tiempo era fácil ocultar el dinero en alguna parte del bosque, pero el tiempo pasaba con ello el cambio, también tenía que contar el hecho de que no siempre podía ser humano y tenía que moverse como la marioneta que era, sobrevivir midiendo 25 centímetros.

También aprovechando los libros de magia se volvió algo hábil en eso, no tenía más que hacer después de todo, incluso hubo un tiempo en que logro guardar su dinero en el banco, solo gastando lo necesario, guardándolo para el futuro, a veces lo sacaba todo y lo ocultaba otras lo terminaba cambiando y renovando era una lata.

Aunque ahora su dinero se iba en otras cosas, mejor dicho en otra persona, cada que Misaki quería algo el terminaba comprándolo, poniéndolo donde pudiera encontrarlo, era solo "buena suerte"

Si Misaki quería unos audífonos nuevos, el los compraba y los dejaba donde solo el peli naranja pudiera dar con ellos, ya sea en mitad del camino, de un callejón, todo era fácil con un poco de magia, incluso el reloj que llevaba modificado por el mismo, era bueno con la tecnología, nada mal para una marioneta maldita de más de 100 años, eh?

Su bella flor era conocido por ser un chico con suerte, algunas de las cosas que quería se le eran dadas por "casualidad"

Apresurándose para llegar al molesto bar, mas aun no quería que Ana le viera, esa niña debía ser capaz de ver los secretos de la gente o algo como para descubrirlo en poco tiempo

-S **aruhiko** -la voz queda y femenina le hizo quedarse helado, Ana de nuevo le había encontrado en sus paseos, acercándose a él mirándole atreves de aquella canica

- **tch** -suspiro, no es que se quejara de ella o algo pero los niños seguían siendo su molestia principal

- **Misaki ya está en su habitación** -informo

 **-¡¿Qué?! Maldición tarde demasiado**

 **-está peleando con rikio dentro del bar**

 **-tch no puedo volver ahora sin que le vaya peor a ese idiota**

 **-entremos juntos**

 **-bien supongo que es la mejor opción** –la tenue luz le envolvió y de nuevo volvió a su forma, Ana saco de alguna parte una chaqueta pequeña que le quedara era conveniente para tener una excusa

 **-¿Ana?-** totsuka le llamo pues de un tiempo para acá la pequeña desaparecía por pequeños lapsus de tiempo

 **-voy**

 **-¿uh? ¿Qué traes allí?-** le pregunto sonriente y curioso **-¿una muñeca?-** la niña asintió y fue de forma rápida hacia donde se encontraba Misaki-aunque da algo de miedo-murmuro solo viéndola irse

 **-vas a decirme si o no porque tanto alboroto-** si bien para izumo era normal que yata y kamamoto se pelearan era raro ver que de verdad había una sensación de desesperación en la vanguardia eso era lo raro

 **-yo no hice nada** –se lamento rikio sin entender de donde venia tanta urgencia

 **-¡es que!-** la vergüenza se convino con intranquilidad, el ir a su habitación y que saru no estuviera allí le estaba preocupando, tenía que encontrarlo pero tampoco podía decirlo en voz alta

- **Misaki** -la voz de Ana le trajo de nuevo al mundo y su alma descanso cuando vio a quien traía en sus brazos

 **-¡saru!-** corriendo hacia la niña que le extendió aquella marioneta, tomándolo en brazos revisando que todo estuviera en orden, lentes nuevo y una chaqueta, suspiro con alivio pegándolo a su pecho- **casi me matas de un susto Ana**

 **-lo siento** -se disculpo

 **-así que todo este alboroto es por una simple muñeca** -se quejo izumo aunque algo confundido también

- **yata-san no sabía que te gustaba jugar con muñecas** -con un tono de burla y quizás algo impresionado

 **-¡no es una muñeca!-** protesto tratando de ocultarla más, volvió su vista a la pequeña princesa de Homra – **Ana…**

 **-lo saque un momento para conseguirle gafas nuevas**

 **-gracias** -también la abrazo, no podía enojarse con ella, después de todo gracias a Ana tenia muchas cosas para saru

 **-uh con que por eso nuestra princesa se desaparece** –totsuka entro alegre como siempre ahora de alguna forma, la tienda de juguetes que había en la misma calle debía ser el lugar donde Ana pasaba el tiempo en sus pequeñas desapariciones

- **Yata, has armado todo esto por un trozo de plástico** -el enojo se noto en su voz aunque la sonrisa en su rostro dijera otra cosa

 **-¡no es de plástico!**

Para Misaki como a Saruhiko le eran molestos y un dolor de cabeza ser descubiertos, tener que explicar las cosas de tal modo en que Misaki no saliera con burlas, tener que permanecer en esa forma aguantando las ganas de golpear gente, era la peor parte de que el secreto se descubriera y allí de nueva cuenta sin que Misaki pudiera hacer algo, izumo fue hasta el a grandes pasos quitándole a saru de las manos

 **-vas a limpiar todo esto yata**

 **-s-si kusanagi-san**

El peli naranja se sintió derrotado, yendo hacia la parte de atrás arrastrando los pies, sabía que si no hacia lo que el dueño del bar quería no recuperaría fácilmente a saru

 **-pues no es de plástico** -opino tostuka al ponerse a su lado- **es realmente algo impresionante**

 **-¿uh?** \- examinando el juguete de verdad que no era plástico-que grima da

 **-¡parece casi real!-** kamamoto fue también a ver la causa de todo el problema, una muñeca de ¿porcelana?

Mas que ser una muñeca era un muñeco, de cabellos negros, ojos azules detrás de unos pequeños y simpáticos lentes cada detalle en el era como ver a una persona real, mas sin embargo por un momento los tres pensaron que el juguete les devolvía la mirada

 **-¿Qué aria yata-san con esto?**

 **-pues parece ser su juguete favorito por todo el alboroto que hizo**

Kusangi iba a seguir diciendo algo más en tono de burla pero escucho un pequeño crash, para segundos después sus lentes caer al suelo

 **-¿pero qué mierda?...**

 **-eso no lo esperaba**

 **-¿paso algo kusanagi-san?-** kamamoto apenas se sentó en la silla esta se rompió bajo el, quedando en el suelo **-¡¿ah?!**

 **-izumo-** la voz de Ana les hizo mirar a verla, que extendía sus manos tratando de alcanzar al muñeco

 **-solo no se lo des a yata hasta que termine**

 **-si**

Los tres pensaron que aquello fue raro, una pequeña posibilidad les paso por la mente pero se suponía que no eran cualquier persona… ¿el muñeco ese no estaría maldito o sí?

Ana se sentó en uno de los sillones donde mikoto acostumbraba dormir, aun no llegaba y simplemente se puso a ver como Misaki limpiaba seguido de los gritos de que el no iba a reparar la silla

 **-¡estas muy gordo no es mi culpa!**

En poco rato había terminado y Ana le devolvió su pequeño tesoro, corriendo hacia las habitaciones de arriba encerrándose en la suya

 **-pensé que moría** -suspiro abrazándole más- **no sé qué aria si no te encontrara**

Aunque ahora sabia como irían las cosas, siempre era igual

Cuando sus hermanos descubrieron a saru lo traían de un lado para otro, los infartos que le daban eran impresionantes, pero al final habían pasado tantas cosas, las cosas se rompían de la nada y aun así sus pequeños hermanos entendieron que, no le agradaban a "saru" y que toda su mala suerte era porque "saru" no los quería

El incluso lo dijo

"no le agradan a saru"

Al padrastro de Misaki solía burlarse mucho pero a cambio solo cosas malas le pasaban, desde que la ropa se le rompiera de la nada, hasta incluso caerse de las escaleras, aunque el hombre intentara convencerse de que era una mala racha pronto llego a la conclusión de que de verdad era culpa del juguete.

Tomándolo por la noche para deshacerse de él, no llego fuera del departamento cuando la puerta y todo se cerro, ventanas, puertas todo con seguro

 _Misaki_

El hombre dejo el juguete, las burlas y más por la paz, devolviéndolo a su lugar, para al día siguiente no sufrir más altercados.

Los compañeros de clase de Misaki también habían sucumbido a esos "accidentes" cuando fueron a su casa por un trabajo de equipo, burlas que después en pocos días se convirtió en nerviosismo

"son molestos"

La marioneta maldita que causaba pesares a todos aquellos que se burlaran e hicieran sentir mal a Misaki, aunque este no viera lo obvio, siempre le pasaban cosas buenas desde que tenía a saru

Desde encontrar cosas por la calle que eran justamente lo que quería, hasta incluso tener suerte en algunos sorteos escolares, todo salía a la perfección para el que intuyo que era la suerte y magia de saru

Después de que su padrastro lo corrió de la casa termino en Homra, con saru a su lado. Sabiendo que recibiría burlas lo oculto mejor, pero ahora que lo sabían no tardaría el mal tiempo a venir

Así que al día siguiente, Misaki salió a "hacer algo" dejando a saru encerrado en la habitación, abajo en el bar las cosas iban como siempre

Aunque esos accidentes pasaron tan rápido que era obvio

Desde que las copas se le cayeran a totsuka, mas sillas fueron rotas por kamamoto, muchos lentes y ropa se había roto también a cada que mencionaban a Misaki

Ana que sabia la causa suspiro yendo hacia donde los demás miembros de Homra que estaban intrigados

 **-¿pasa algo Ana?-** le pregunto izumo, ella asintió

- **Saruhiko seguirá rompiendo cosas si continúan burlándose de Misaki-** les dijo

-¿ **Saruhiko?-** totsuka recordaba el nombre

- **si**

 **-¿la muñeca de yata-san, no?-** a la mención de nueva cuenta un cuadro más cayó al suelo crispándole los nervios a todos

- **no se va a detener hasta que dejen las burlas a Misaki**

 **-Ana no puede ser que esto lo cause un simple juguete**

- **está vivo** -afirmo dándoles la mirada más seria que pudo, dejando a los otros serios

 **-A-Ana Q-Que cosas dices**

 **-no le gusta que se burlen de Misaki** -volvió a decir

 **-si fuera así entonces a ti también te afectaría la mala suerte** -afirmo Erick desde atrás quejándose

- **yo no le soy molesta**

La cosa quedo así, decidieron dejar los comentarios, para que todo se calmara.

Misaki llego mas tarde de lo normal, sorprendido de que nadie comentara nada, subiendo con alegría a su habitación, sacando a saru de donde lo tenía.

 **-hoy no se han burlado, aunque parece ser que fueron a alguna parte porque lucen desastrosos**

La sonrisa de Misaki le tranquilizaba, esperando a que este se durmiera.

Estaba arropándolo mejor cuando la puerta se abrió, junto a la luz que ilumino todo

- **yata-san…**

Impresión era algo que era poco, ese sin duda era el mismo muñeco, aunque ahora era alto, como una persona, dedicándole una mirada feroz y brillante de color azul

- **quieto** -murmuro haciendo un ademan con la mano dejando al contrario paralizado y mudo, estaba molesto chasqueando la lengua

¿Qué debía hacer? No tenía mucho tiempo así que solo apago la luz, dejándolo al otro más lejos de la puerta

- **shhh** -haciendo un gesto de silencio, cerró la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, lo último que quería era que Misaki se despertara, la mirada asustada de kamamoto rikio le divertía no podía negarlo.

La puerta se cerró dejándolo fuera de la habitación con el corazón latiéndole a mil, con la inquietante imagen de ese "chico" con ese azul que brillaba a pesar de la oscuridad, con su dedo sobre sus labios en gesto de que se quedara callado, no intento si quiera moverse hasta que ese malestar se alejara de su pecho.

Alejándose rápidamente de la puerta sin creer lo que había visto

* * *

Pues alguien mas ya ha visto a saru, me lo imagino tan genial, voy a disculparme muchas veces porque por el momento son mas bla bla bla que diálogos en si

comentarios y demas pues ¿reviews?


	5. Chapter 4 Inquietud

Ahora si, este es el capitulo que tocaba hoy...bueno el jueves...

* * *

 **Inquietud**

* * *

Kamamoto rikio no era del tipo supersticioso simplemente no le prestaba atención y ahora creía en aliens incluso, ese muñeco debía estar maldito, ¿un demonio quizás? ¿El fantasma de alguien? No pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche, ni siquiera se levanto cuando fue de mañana

¿Qué se supone que le diría a yata?

Las cosas siempre estaban tranquilas en las mañanas en el bar Homra, los miembros del clan no llegaban hasta más allá de las 11 de la mañana, la clientela era más escasa hasta que ya fueran más allá de las 3 de la tarde, kusanagi izumo se despertaba temprano a organizar y limpiar lo que en la madrugada no pudo hacer, tostuka hacia un desayuno para el rey y la princesa, kamamoto normalmente bajaba a desayunar una vez que yata hiciera algo también.

Las mañanas en homra son tranquilas

Por otra parte

Las mañanas en Scepter 4 son todo menos tranquilas

Desde que el sol sale anunciando la mañana las actividades ya han empezado, miembros llegando, otros por los pasillos, desayunando, en los baños demás todo para que a las 7 am oficialmente estén todos trabajando.

Informes llenándose, trabajo de campo, de archivos, verificaciones, seguimientos, llamadas y reportes todo eso y más desde temprana hora

El rey azul estaba orgulloso de sus subordinados, de su teniente y tercero al mando, todo en funcionamiento como el mecanismo de un reloj, todo perfecto

La teniente estaba por entregarle la primera tanda de papeleo cuando de forma imprevista el sonido de una explosión junto con la puerta estrellándose contra la pared frente a ella, los pocos segundos que le tardo en reaccionar corriendo hacia el

-¡capitán!-desenfundado su espada lista para la batalla aunque un poco de enojo se encontró al rey aun en su escritorio con los restos de algo que debió ser la causa de la explosión

-oh awashima-kun disculpa por el pequeño inconveniente

-ca...capitán... esto tiene que ver con su proyecto secreto ¿no es así?

-si-sacando un par de lentes nuevos de su escritorio que sorprendentemente se mantenía en pie aunque las cortinas detrás de él ya no existieran-de nueva cuenta pido sinceras disculpas awashima-kun

-no importa capitán-suspiro guardando su espada

-por favor tranquiliza a los demás

-si

Incluso aunque las mañanas y prácticamente todo el día fuera ajetreado en Scepter 4 aquello era inusual, ella que estaba casi siempre junto a su capitán noto ese "algo" extraño

-capitán si me lo permite decir

-¿si?

-hoy... ¿a tenido algún avance? Se le nota un poco más...con ánimo

-oh lo notaste, si podría decir que encontré el compuesto que me faltaba, ahora ¿podrías pedirle a Hi-kun que venga un momento?

-por supuesto capitán

La mujer salió de su oficina, le escucho gritar unas órdenes para sus subordinados que habían ido a verle por la explosión, agradecía esa preocupación pero en este momento había encontrado al parecer la respuesta que había buscado durante una vida y la que tenía ahora.

Quizás solo necesitaba encontrar la proporción correcta

El aleteo de aquella ave que hasta hace unos momento era un simple juguete de madera se escucho, posándose en lo que quedaba de un perchero

-ahora puedo divertirme un poco

No se consideraba malvado pero jugarle una pequeña broma y movilizar las cosas era algo con lo que podría divertirse

Mientras tanto

Ya algo más tarde, Misaki estaba saliendo a hacer un pequeño encargo de kusanagi, iba tranquilo con su buen humor, pasando entre la gente sin ir tan aprisa no necesitaba usar su llama ni nada simplemente se iría a pie y volvería en patineta aprovechando la inclinación

-¿Qué es lo interesante que vez en yata Misaki?-pregunto al aire sin esperar que obviamente algo le respondiera-pensar que este será mi único delito bueno hay que ver que tan enserio va ese chico

Entrando al callejón una débil luz le envolvió, convirtiéndose en un gato negro

 _No hay nada de interesante en cambiar de forma_ -pensó saltando hacia el contenedor de basura

Con esa agilidad gatuna salto del contenedor a los primeros escalones de la escalera de emergencia, no necesita si quiera ver cuál era la habitación correcta, podía sentir aquella parte de su antigua magia

En primer lugar gracias a eso pudo encontrarle, siguiendo esa chispa dentro de la marioneta. La ventana se abrió para él, saltando dentro

-¿pero qué mierda?-se quejo el "joven" príncipe-¿un gato?

Ya veo así que es capaz de ser humano incluso sin yata-kun cerca-pensó, acercándose para ser tomado en brazos pero el chico se alejo de un salto

-¿Cómo demonios entraste? Ugh odio a los gatos

 _Vaya supongo que el Saruhiko que amaba los gatos y demás animales ahora debe odiarlos, será por la mala entonces_

Saruhiko tomo al animal con cierto repudio, para así sacarlo por la ventana aunque el animal se encajo en su brazo, mordiéndole la mano

-¡animal maldito!-lo soltó de golpe examinando su mano herida por los rasguños y la mordida -al menos no me dará rabia...

-fufufu

-¿Qué?...-empezó a sentirse mareado-no, esta porquería otra vez-sus parpados pesaban todo su cuerpo se puso pesado un momento para volverse ligero, había vuelto a ser una marioneta-no...

Miro como la marioneta cayo ya sin signos de consciencia, volviendo a su forma humana un momento para inspeccionar la habitación.

Ropa tirada junto con tenis más cosas típicas que un chico dejaría en el suelo pero inesperadamente el área alrededor del armario estaba más "limpia", abriendo la puerta solo para encontrarse con lo que parecía ser una casa de muñecas

Los cajones que debían servir para guardar ropa o algo estaban con "muebles" una lámpara, tenia incluso un solo estante con una cama, todo bien decorado

-así que a yatagarasu de Homra le gustan las muñecas-soltó una pequeña risita, todo eso estaba en mejor orden que la propia habitación del peli naranja

Incluso había uno donde estaba más ropa, desde chaquetas, pantalones, camisas, un traje de baño ¿de verdad? Soltó otra pequeña risa, zapatos, lentes ¡lentes! Debía darle puntos al chico, Saruhiko no vivía para nada mal si incluso tenía una verdadera cama pequeña y cómoda

-bueno dejemos que yata Misaki-kun vaya a tu rescate príncipe-dejo intencionalmente una pieza de sus rompecabezas, kushina Ana seguramente lo notaria, tomando la marioneta lanzándole por la ventana-oh Saruhiko-kun ten un poco de más cuidado al caer

Dejando la ventana abierta, incluso desacomodo un poco más las cosas para que de verdad pareciera un robo o que estaban buscando algo, volviendo a su forma de gato para salir hasta llegar al suelo donde la marioneta había caído

-oh se ha ensuciado tu ropa, bueno no importa

Diría que mentía si decía que no extrañaba ser así, el chico no despertaría hasta un buen rato el suficiente como para hacer de las suyas.

Misaki llego al bar después de un rato, entregando el encargo, platicando con calma aunque ahora que lo piensa kamamoto estaba algo raro, quizás más nervioso pero por lo que escucho parecía ser que se había enfermado del estomago, algo un tanto pésimo para alguien que come mucho.

Pero sentía una extraña inquietud al igual que la pequeña princesa que fue hacia el jalándole de la ropa para que la mirara

-¿Qué pasa Ana?

-y ¿Saruhiko?

-ah, claro-lo interpreto como que Ana quería jugar con saru, no era algo nuevo-vamos Ana

Ella tenía un extraño presentimiento desde que también llego al bar de aquel pequeño paseo con mikoto. Subieron las escaleras en la parte de atrás hacia las habitaciones, Misaki saco la llave para abrir la puerta como hacia siempre, pero al entrar vio todo fuera de lugar...bueno al menos de lo que el recordaba, la puerta del armario estaba abierta, el no lo dejo así

Intranquilo fue descubriendo que saru no estaba ¡no estaba!

-¡¿Dónde?!

Desde el marco de la puerta ella miraba a Misaki, revisando todas partes, su presentimiento era real, se adentro en la habitación notando algo que no tenía que estar haciendo allí, una pieza de rompecabezas blanca...

Pero aunque para cualquiera fuera solo algo mas en el desorden que era la habitación de Misaki para ella no, tal como podía ver el rojo en cada miembro de Homra también notaba ese algo de otros... esa pieza tenia el azul de Munakata Reisi

* * *

Sigo prometiendo mas dialogos ¡hasta parece que le pongo menos intencionalmente!

Bueno me ha encantado que Reisi tire por la ventana a saru así tal cual, como unos amigos que se llevan de esa manera ¿Amor Apache?

ya estamos cerca de la verdad mas específicamente porque el siguiente capitulo se llama verdad XD

Hasta el jueves de revelaciones~ (?)


	6. Chapter 5 Verdad

Holi gente~

Realmente se me va la onda pero al menos lo actualizo cada semana que eso es lo importante

Tambien al fin mas dialogos y menos bla bla bla mio dialogos al fin

disfruten porque al fin hablan mas que hace 4 capitulos ~

* * *

 _ **Verdad**_

* * *

Se sintió adolorido como si se hubiera caído de un lugar alto, cosa que no recordaba, pero hablando de recuerdos… ¡ese gato negro!

Aunque abrió los ojos su visión fue borrosa producto de su pésima vista, estaba en una ¿oficina? Parecía una, no estaba amarrado nada así que ¿estaba en su forma de juguete? Estaba aun aturdido.

- **realmente tienen mucho aumento Saruhiko-kun**

¡¿Esa voz?!

Giro buscando al hablante pero solo distinguía el traje azul, la risita inconfundible que nunca pensó volvería escuchar y ese alguien colocándole los lentes, dejando su visión de "esa" persona, demasiado cerca de su rostro

 **-¿Reisi?... ¿estas…vivo?**

 **-tus expresiones siguen siendo entretenidas** -comento, sonriente disfrutando de la expresión del "menor" **– pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, si estoy vivo**

 **-¡pero yo te enterré!-** se crispo, intentando levantarse de la silla donde estuvo sentado pero el mareo que le vino le hizo fallar volviendo a la silla jadeando un poco- **yo mismo te enterré y no fue algo fácil de hacer… ¿Cómo demonios es que estas vivo?**

 **-oh en realidad parece ser que renací ¿no es algo curioso?**

 **-¿renacer?** –se cruzo de brazos aun confundido y molesto de la calma en que el otro hablaba, como si se hubieran visto hace un día o algo – **bueno ese necio también lo hizo**

 **-¿te refieres a Suoh?** -pregunto curioso ¿Qué tanto sabría en realidad?

 **-si, ese maldito necio aunque como siempre no se que está pensando**

 **-por lo que he averiguado soy el único que tiene recuerdos del pasado**

 **-¿único? Aparte de ese ¿Quién más?**

 **-eso ya te lo diré después, es una sorpresa**

 **-odio cuando me haces una "sorpresa"-** se volvió a quejar pero en verdad dentro de el estaba algo aliviado, incluso feliz pero no lo diría en voz alta **-¿y te sigues llamando igual o tienes algún nombre nuevo? Como que se yo takashi o algo**

 **-Munakata Reisi, como he notado de los que alguna vez vivimos en esa época por mas coincidencia conservamos los mismos nombres, solo el apellido cambio**

 **-Munakata… eres…el rey azul**

 **-creí que eso era algo obvio por el lugar en el que estamos, aunque me extraña que no supieras que era yo**

 **-en el bar solo oigo Munakata y los azules**

 **-ya veo supongo que es algo reciproco, aquí se refieren a Homra como los rojos y "esos vándalos" pero debo decir que me intriga que te quedes en ese lugar**

 **-no es como si los tuviera que ver todos los días**

 **-aun así vives muy bien-** con ese tono de burla haciendo que el oji azul se sonrojara **\- nunca pensé que tendrías tantos cambios de ropa, ni una cama tan cómoda yata-san se ha esforzado**

 **-¡no te rías!**

 **-todo en desorden menos tu "habitación" me sorprende pero dejando las intimidades y los pasatiempos de yata Misaki ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida, Saruhiko?**

 **-pues…Misaki… ¡Misaki! Si no vuelvo**

 **-por el momento Saruhiko no te dejare ir fácilmente**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-hay ciertas noticias que te interesan, yatagarasu puede esperar**

 **-pero**

 **-como por ejemplo digamos que encontré cierto hechizo**

 **-¿Qué has dicho?**

Misaki sabía que se estaba metiendo en un verdadero problema pero eso no le importo, lo único que quería era recuperar a Saruhiko, solo eso ¿Por qué razón el rey azul le robaría a saru? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es que supo de su existencia en primer lugar?

Y como había dicho kusanagi-san antes de gritarle que no se fuera ¿Por qué fue tan obvio?

- **maldición** -tenía que ir mas a prisa, mas, con más intensidad

En Honra las cosas eran un tanto confusas, por no decir que estaban preparándose para ir tras yata, mikoto estaba sorprendido en realidad era obvio para cualquiera del clan que todo lo que el rey dijera yata Misaki obedecería si él decía rana Misaki saltaría

Esta vez no fue así, le ignoro olímpicamente, ni si quiera balbuceo o algo, simplemente salió pasando de él, se sentía un poco molesto, de las pocas veces que el daba una verdadera orden yata le había ignorado.

 **-este chico es demasiado problemático**

 **-Ana tú te quedaras aquí-** le dijo totsuka que estaba poniéndose su abrigo

Ana, que se sentía un poco culpable se negaba a quedarse allí, era cosa suya que Misaki se haya ido así de imprudente, fue ella quien dijo la ubicación real a la vanguardia mas sin embargo esperaba una respuesta así

Desde el primer momento en que vio a Misaki lo noto, había un algo en el, otro color incluso después de volverse parte de Honra el tenia un color azul rodeándole, leve pero allí por eso le causaba curiosidad y algo de preocupación

Era un algo similar al azul de Munakata Reisi, pero ¿Por qué razón Misaki tendría un poco de azul? Tiempo después cuando se mudo al bar entre sus cosas estaba algo azul, en una de las maletas, solo en una. Ella no era entrometida pero tenía que saber la razón de ese color, ni siquiera le dio tiempo, tenía solo una oportunidad.

 **-Misaki** –abrió la puerta de la nada sin tocar esperando verlo desempacando y por suerte era así, que suerte allí estaba la cosa azul en manos de su dueño

 **-A-A-ANA este yo no es lo que piensas** -nervioso por ser descubierto tan rápidamente tratando de ocultarlo detrás de si

La pequeña niña se dio el permiso de entrar en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, yendo así Yata con calma

 **-está bien ¿puedo ver?**

 **-s-si solo… ¡solo si prometes no decirle a alguien!-** sonrojado algo crispado acepto tampoco era capaz de ser grosero con ella, mostrándole a saru

 **-oh** \- fue un simple "oh" ese juguete que tenía un color azul, con una pequeña sonrisa admiro lo bien hecho que estaba **-¿puedo?**

 **-eh… si con cuidado –** poniendo en las pequeñas manos al juguete que se veía incluso acorde a la princesa de Honra, quizás le dio algo de ternura **-se llama Saruhiko… y supongo que es mi pequeño secreto es algo vergonzoso…creo**

 **-es… genial**

Genial no era una palabra que usase mucho, pero lindo no quedaba con "Saruhiko" aunque para el segundo siguiente Misaki le estaba contando todo, más tranquilo con ánimos

 **-mis hermanos casi siempre tenían a saru siendo lanzado por todas partes, además que un chico tenga una muñeca es…un tanto ¿raro? Pero simplemente no puedo tirarlo** -se rasco la nuca aun algo sonrojado

¿Quien lo diría? Se sentía con menos pesos después de decirle aquello a Ana, mas en paz en especial porque la niña asentía entendiéndole sin juzgarle ¿era porque era una niña? O ¿solo por ser Ana? Lo que sea que fuese no estaba tan preocupado ahora porque ella supiera

 **-no le diré a nadie** –dijo ella estando más tranquila, era solo un juguete el que tenía algo de aura quizás por el anterior dueño y solo paso a Misaki sin hacer gran cosa

Las cosas después fueron más calmadas aunque ahora ellos dos compartían un pequeño secreto, casi siempre Ana salía con Misaki a esa tienda de juguetes que no llevaba mucho abierta, quizás se permitió ser mas como una niña.

Ambos hacían los pequeños muebles para "la casa" de saru, Misaki le dejaba "jugar" con él cuando se lo pedía, no podría decir que jugaba con el simplemente le admiraba o cambiaba de ropa era sana curiosidad pensando en poco tiempo el juguete incluso tendría el color de Misaki

Hasta ese día que le vio, estaba allí preocupada porque el juguete no estaba no había razón para eso, Misaki cerraba la puerta de su habitación con llave para que nadie más descubriese el secreto y cuando ella quería "jugar" este le entregaba la llave.

 **-rayos…-** se quedo a medio entrar por la ventana cuando fue consciente de la pequeña niña

¡Hasta hablaba! Eso realmente sobrepasaba cualquier cosa que se hubiera podido imaginar, el juguete estaba vivo, ¡más que vivo! Ahora era como una persona de carne y hueso. Saruhiko termino por entrar por fin al cuarto, cerrando la ventana dejando la bolsa

 **-shhh** –volvió a su forma de juguete para así no asustarla, aunque ella lucia mas sorprendida que asustada

Saruhiko termino diciéndole la verdad porque no había más remedio, además no le caía tan mal como hacían los demás niños normalmente.

Ahora tenía un secreto con ese juguete

" _Misaki no lo sabe_ "

Entendió el porqué el aura azul, no es que fuera de Munakata Reisi si no que era el color de la magia de Saruhiko que protegía a Misaki. También descubrió que la "buena" suerte del peli naranja no era precisamente eso en realidad era Saruhiko cumpliendo los caprichos, si Misaki veía algo o le decía que quería algo Saruhiko terminaba comprándolo.

Allí entendió otra cosa de la que Saruhiko fingía no ver, hacia eso por amor no por agradecimiento, era su forma de alegrar a Misaki que por las noches le contaría alegre su "buena suerte." Ese color azul era para protegerlo para cuando se metiera en una pelea y pudiera salir lo mas ileso posible, era amor

Siempre velando por el de ojos ámbar, hablándole mientras este duerme, sintiéndose bien al ser querido, la prueba más clara del amor de Misaki era que Saruhiko podía volver a su forma humana con tanta libertad, la prueba más clara del amor de Saruhiko a Misaki era ese tenue azul rodeándole

Cuando Misaki iba de misión se dio cuenta que Saruhiko también se iba, se iba tras de él a cuidarle sin que lo supiera. También supo que Misaki soñaba con ese juguete

 **-es algo tonto y vergonzoso pero creo que por eso no seré capaz de soltar a saru**

Algo así había dicho, era solo magia que les permitía estar juntos, hablar y demás sin que Misaki lo supiera, platicando siendo capaz de verle sonreír eso amaba Misaki de sus sueños, ser capaz de ver a saru sonreír

Era algo que pudo notar no solo en las acciones si no también en las miradas de ellos dos, al principio no entendía porque Saruhiko no se mostraba como era en realidad a Misaki, casi podría asegurar que más que miedo se sorprendería tanto y se alegraría.

Pero…no podía seguir pensando en el pasado en ese momento tenían que ir a alcanzar a Misaki antes de que hiciera cosas más imprudentes

 **-Ana tu te quedas aquí** -fue ahora Izumo quien le dijo pero ella paso de él, yendo hacia Mikoto, tomándole de la mano jalándole en dirección hacia la puerta

 **-vamos**

 **-Ana** \- ¿Qué pasaba a ese día que todos pasarían de sus dos amigos y él? La niña puso esa expresión de "no aceptar un no por respuesta" que solo pocos podrían notar – **debes quedarte**

 **-se nos hace tarde Mikoto-** ella también sabia poner cierto tono de autoridad cuando se lo proponía

 **-tch** -rodo los ojos no iba a discutir mucho con ella además dejarla allí con la preocupación si no accedía terminaría convenciendo a cualquier otro de allí mismo- **bien, vamos**

 **-pero Mikoto** -protesto Izumo

 **-ya solo vámonos**

Totsuka rio " _Izumo recuerda que papa león siempre le hará más caso a su pequeña princesa"_

 **-¿De qué te estás riendo?-** cuestiono hacia su amigo

 **-no, de nada, hay que irnos**

 **-tu también debería quedarte**

 **-no, yo iré con ustedes** -sonrió viendo el enojo del de lentes " _mami Izumo está enojada_ "

 **-bien**

 **-estuve probando hasta que fui capaz de devolver su forma a esta ave** -comento señalando a la jaula que estaba en un rincón de su oficina, la mirada atónita le divertía aun como en el pasado

- **entonces…**

 **-claro que casi exploto mi oficina pero es solo encontrar las proporciones adecuadas para**

El estruendoso sonido de la ventana rompiéndose detrás del rey azul, ver quién era el que acaba de aparecer era más sorprenderte aun

 **-¡Tu! ¡Maldito rey azul! ¡Devuélvemelo!**

 **-vaya incluso yo no esperaba esto** -dijo acomodándose los lentes, ni tiempo le había dado para moverse, si no fuera por su silla seguramente algunos pedazos del vidrio le hubieran herido, mas su escritorio estaba algo quemado por el alcance de las llamas- **es una buena entrada debo admitir**

 **-¡deja las palabras y solo devuélveme lo que me robaste!-** protesto

 **-O ¿Es eso? más que robar diría que estaba atendiendo asuntos con el ¿verdad Saruhiko?**

 **-eres un maldito Reisi** -murmuro hasta ahora Misaki no se había dado cuenta de que él estaba allí, pero después de las palabras del Reisi le volteo a ver

 **-¡Sa-Saruhiko?! -** soltó el bate, las llamas se apagaron en cosa de nada

 **-Misaki yo…**

 **-sabia que vendrías Yata Misaki-kun aunque no esperaba esta entrada tan… triunfante para rescatar al "pequeño" príncipe Saruhiko, aunque por tu cara deduzco que no sabias de la verdadera forma de él**

 **-¿Ver…Verdadera forma? Yo… no entiendo** -estaba de verdad sorprendido ¿se habría accidentado de camino y estaba alucinando? **–saru… ¿Es real?**

 **-Misaki puedo… puedo explicarlo** -realmente no sabía cómo explicárselo, nunca tuvo la intención de mostrarse así, de decirle la verdad, solo quería mantenerse a su lado todo el tiempo que pudiese

Aunque pensó que se divertiría a costa de Saruhiko como solía hacer esta vez noto algo "raro" había miedo en los ojos azules, miedo de que Yata reaccionara mal, miedo… era… molesto esa clase de reacción por parte de ese príncipe…le estaba molestando

 **-veras yata-kun-** quizás estaba un poco más que molesto- **Saruhiko es en realidad un príncipe para que puedas entenderlo fácilmente el fue maldecido a ser un juguete**

 **-¡¿maldecido?! ¡¿Un príncipe?! ¡¿Saru es un príncipe?!** –si cada palabra que decía el cuarto rey fuera una bala él estaría oficialmente muerto, bala tras bala justo a su cuerpo, hasta dar a la pared de atrás

 **-¡cállate Reisi!-** se crispo, ver a Misaki dar un pequeño salto a cada cosa que el otro decía, no era bueno, nada bueno

 **-capitán ¿podría dejar de explotar su oficina**?-entro aunque se sorprendió de lo que vio

 **-oh Seri** –se alegro de ver a su teniente, que alzo la ceja confundida

 **-¿Qué hace yatagarasu de Honra aquí?** –pregunto

 **-y-yo ¡yo solo vine por lo que ese maldito me quito!-** contesto volviendo a tomar al bate

 **-¿perdón?**

 **-no te preocupes awashima-kun, el solo vino a recoger a su amigo-** dirigiendo su mirada a Saruhiko que estaba aun mas en blanco – **este es Munakata Saruhiko-kun es un pariente mío que pensaba podría interesarle unirse a nuestra causa**

 **-¡¿Qué?! ¡Jamás! ¡Saru no se unirá a los azules!** -tomando a Saruhiko del brazo, apuntándole con el bato al molesto rey, no, eso nunca ¡jamás! Aunque no supiera qué demonios pasaba no dejaría que eso pasase

 **\- podríamos decir que yatagarasu solo estaba muy preocupado que desapareciera un momento de su vista, pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse, tu sigue con normalidad**

 **-si…** -ese chico de lentes pues tenía quizás un cierto ¿parecido? Al capitán pero más que eso, se sintió extraña cuando cruzaron las miradas, el chico estaba de verdad en blanco como si no fuera capaz de procesar lo que estaba pasando- **de acuerdo capitán me retiro** -cerrando la puerta tras de sí ahora tendría que volver a calmar a los demás

 **-¿te gusto mi sorpresa Saruhiko?-** pregunto triunfante

 **-ella…-** se soltó de Misaki yendo hacia la puerta, quería ir, quería de verdad **\- era ella… Seri… ¿ella también está viva?**

 **-si, ella y tus demás "amigos" lo están, me he dado la tarea de buscarlos por ti Saruhiko además no puedo negar que incluso yo les echaba de menos** -acomodándose los lentes disfruto de los celos, enojo, confusión y temor que había en Yata Misaki

-¿ **buscarlos por mi?...-** le pregunto ese era un golpe bajo pensó en alguna parte de su mente, usarla a ella y a los demás

 **-claro, después de todo esta vez lograría romper ese hechizo, ellos merecían verte crecer, merecías vivir con ellos ¿no es así?**

Estaba enojado, confuso incluso desesperado, Saruhiko… él había…se había soltado de él, todo por la mujer fría ¡¿Por qué?! ¿De qué estaban hablando? Y estaba más enojado que ahora el quedara afuera de lo que sea que hablaban

 **-¡¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?!-** grito, volteando su mirada a Saruhiko **-¡¿De qué demonios hablan?!**

 **-Misaki…**

 **-¡¿Cuál es la verdad maldito mono?!**

Oh… hace tiempo que no escuchaba eso de mono, pero si no hacia algo la situación se volvería mas caótica sentía que de seguir así Misaki le dejaría, no quería eso, no…

 **-yo** … -suspiro rendido en busca de fuerza, yendo hacia él para que bajara el bate- **era un príncipe… no es que me fuera particularmente bien, solo tenía a Seri y a los chicos…ellos… eran…como una familia…**

 **-ok… eso ¿eso hace cuanto fue saru?-** se calmo casi al instante en que la mirada triste "llorosa" como él llamaba, de saru cuanto odiaba verle así de triste de solo

- **no lo sé** -admitió **– fácilmente…mas de 200 o 300 años**

 **-¡¿300 años?!-** dio otro pequeño salto por la impresión

 **-si**

 **-creo que ahora si podemos hablar con más calma ¿no prefieren sentarse?** -Munakata no se quedaría ahora fuera del momento no le dejarían fuera pensó, ambos chicos le miraron solo sentándose porque la cosa iba para largo

 **-bien… ¿Cómo terminaste así?**

 **-apareció un sujeto y simplemente me lanzo un hechizo, yo termine siendo una marioneta…**

 **-yata-kun en ese "entonces" el reino donde Saruhiko era un príncipe entro en una revolución debido a que los reyes eran**

 **-eran unos malditos hijos de puta** -se quejo saru- **es culpa de ellos que yo terminara así, todos…todos allí los odiaban incluso yo-** se cruzo de brazos sin mirar los ojos ámbar – **alguna gente del reino busco a un hechicero para que se hiciera cargo de mi…**

 **-bien voy entendiendo…creo…pero esa maldición ¿no se puede romper?**

 **-no es fácil romperla esa maldición yata-kun, se alimento del odio que todos en esa ciudad tenían hacia la familia real, es un odio que incluso ahora mantiene a Saruhiko maldecido**

 **-…saru…**

 **-se lo que quieres oír Misaki** -suspiro era doloroso recordar el pasado pero sabía que Misaki no sería capaz de comprender si no le contaba al menos algo

* * *

Si, aquí le dejo, soy muy mala (¿?)

El siguiente capítulo será más del pasado, para tenerlo más claro

¿Alguien noto lo celosos que son Reisi y Misaki?~

PD al fin diálogos mas diálogos


	7. Chapter 6 Old Time

Holi gente~

No pude subir el capitulo estos días ni el jueves pasado, así que hoy subo este y despues subiré otro, aunque creo que me quedo algo fofo pero ya que

Pero he aqui una parte del pasado aun faltan mas partes. hay muchos cortes pero es saruhiko recordando pequeñas cosas del pasado

* * *

 **Old Time**

* * *

La luz de la mañana dio de lleno en su cara, molestándole

 **-despierta de una vez** -la voz de ella regañona como casi siempre, seguido de que le quitaran la cálida sabana del cuerpo- **¡arriba!**

 **-si…** -ni se molesto en abrir los ojos, simplemente se movió para quedar sentado a orilla de su cama

 **-debes vestirte de una vez**

 **-lo sé, lo sé** -bostezo abriendo los ojos por fin

Siguiendo la rutina de cada día desde hace 15 años, bueno quizás menos pero de igual manera estirándose un poco, mojando su cara donde estaba su pequeño espejo en un rincón de la habitación, arrastrando los pies hasta su baño donde el agua en la tina estaba ya preparada

 **-no tardes demasiado esta mañana tus padres han despertado antes de lo normal** -le aviso aquella mujer

 **-¿uh?** –solo esa noticia basto para despertarlo por completo, sintiendo la amargura

* * *

 **-es cierto que era un príncipe Misaki pero no por eso me iba tan bien como todos pensaban** -le miro suspirando de nueva cuenta como con cansancio quizás un poco de nostalgia de recordar algo tan lejano- **mis padres eran un asco, mi padre solo sabia como joderle la vida a los demás con sus "bromas" , no tuve una infancia decente por su culpa, me puso Saruhiko solo para burlarse de mi cuanto quisiera y mi madre era de alguna forma igual, solo sabia como joderle la vida a la gente, subiendo impuestos, era una maldita avara que le importaba poco si la gente se moría de hambre o algo**

 **-yata-kun el lugar donde Saruhiko vivía era prospero hasta que sus padres se volvieron reyes** -miro al aun confundido peli naranja que no sabía qué hacer ni decir **\- ellos no dejaban que alguien del pueblo viera a Saruhiko quizás porque así de este modo podrían culparlo de cualquier cosa, así nadie sabría que incluso a él le iba mal**

 **-lo hacían para que yo no los derrocara…pero a pesar de vivir ese infierno era algo llevadero, tenía a Seri… tenia a mis amigos…para mí eso era suficiente**

* * *

 **-saru pss saru ¿Me escuchas?** -murmuro viendo que aquel anciano se hubiera ido, entreabriendo la puerta donde el príncipe debía estar

 **-¿Aki? ¿Qué haces aquí?-** pregunto al guardia, ese amigo suyo que le recordaba de alguna manera a un perro pero se sintió aliviado de verle

 **-es aburrido pasar casi todo el día estudiando mas con esos estirados que tienes de maestros** -abrió mas la puerta sonriéndole al menor

- **lo sé** -contesto

 **-kamo te manda esto, para que al menos comas algo**

 **-gracias por traerlas Aki** -la pequeña pero iluminadora sonrisa del menor era la razón por la cual gran parte de la servidumbre del palacio apreciaba a su pequeño príncipe- **más tarde cuando esta tortura de estudiar termine iré con kamo a agradecerle también**

 **-no te preocupes tu come, vigilare y te avisare si ese ancestro gruñón chino viene**

* * *

 **-de alguna forma lo imagino demasiado adorable*** pensó al ver como incluso el semblante serio de Saruhiko había cambiado, nostalgia y algo de alegría, * **de niño debió ser demasiado lindo… ¡¿pero en que estoy pensando?!**

 **-Seri era como mi madre o una hermana mayor, me pregunto si sigue siendo igual que antes…**

 **-Si, ella sigue siendo igual que antes**

 **-ok entiendo eso, pero ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Cómo terminaste así saru?**

 **-…todos odiábamos a mis padres, todos estábamos muriendo por su culpa, la gente moría de hambre sino por simple capricho de ellos, llego a un punto en que ellos se hartaron, es lo normal**

* * *

Parecía simplemente un día normal, estaba solo en su habitación esperando que los demás terminaran su turno para ir a verle, como siempre las cosas estaban en orden hasta que escucho un extraño ruido, mirando por la ventana era fácil ver ambos lados

 **-no…**

 **-¡bloqueen las puertas!-** grito Akira, molesto y con algo de temor pero no había tiempo para eso

 **-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-** Andy corrió hacia él, también sin saber que hacer – **akira**

 **-déjame pensar… trae a los demás pero asegúrense que las puertas no puedan abrirse**

 **-¡si¡**

Vio a su amigo correr dando la orden, moviendo a más gente porque empezaba a descontrolarse todo. En ese punto sabían que algún día iba a suceder, la gente tenía un límite, incluso ellos lo tenían, la gente algún día iba a tomar el asunto en sus manos para traer fin a esos molestos reyes.

 **-todo cerrado pero no aguantara mucho tiempo**

 **-lo se ren…**

 **-¡¿y qué hacemos?!**

 **-escapar**

 **-¡¿ah?!** -se sorprendieron todos los que estaban cerca

 **-no les aremos frente, ni vamos a defender a esos reyes, sabíamos que iba a pasar**

 **-bueno tienes razón en eso…-** murmuro enomoto detrás de kamo

 **-entonces solo nos largamos de aquí**

 **-si, nosotros sabemos de algunos pasadizos que la gente del pueblo no sabe, usemos uno para salir de aquí**

 **-bien**

 **-chicos ustedes guíen a los demás a la salida, ¡la que quieran pero háganlo ya!**

 **-¡si!**

 **-espera** -fuse se detuvo **– ¡¿y saru?!**

 **-buscare a Seri, ella de seguro debe estar ya a medio camino a su habitación**

Se había quitado toda ropa que delatara que pertenecía a esa molesta realeza, ropa común, metiendo lo que pensaba era necesario o lo que podría ocupar de entre sus cosas metiéndolas en ese pequeño saco, sintió una corriente de aire frio ¿había dejado la ventana abierta?

 **-lo siento no es nada personal yo solo hago mi trabajo**

 **-¡¿Quién eres y cómo?!-** el extraño de capa verde le lanzo "algo" sintiendo su cuerpo extraño, era doloroso, era raro solo alcanzo a verlo salir por la ventana

 **-Él realmente no está** -Seri entro a la habitación, frustrada al ver que no había nadie **-aun no lo atrapan así que debe estar en algún lugar…**

Gritaba y gritaba

 _¡SERI!_

Se detuvo, eso era la voz del príncipe pero no vio nada ¿estaría debajo de la cama o algo? Aunque la idea era ridícula no debía descartar que el chico se quedara atrapado entre algún mueble en su intento de no ser encontrado

Reviso toda la habitación con cuidado pero solo encontró un muñeco realmente idéntico, eso era inquietante ¿de dónde habría salido? Incluso llevaba la misma ropa que alguna vez le regalo, quizás era una pista así que lo oculto entre sus ropas

 **-revisen bien todos las habitaciones**

Allí estaba de nuevo el tumulto de gente, no podría salir por la puerta, podría usar el pasadizo oculto…tomo el pequeño saco donde estaban las cosas escuchando como la gente se acercaba

- **el pasadizo, claro** -quizás estaba demasiado nerviosa que había olvidado eso, el chico debió salir por allí demasiado confundido y alterado

Entrando por una pared, escapando de la gente, seguramente ella también seria buscada aunque fuera inocente.

Se tranquilizo un poco, al menos estaba con Seri, la jefa de sirvientas y muchas más cosas, una mujer muy hábil que lo había tratado como un hijo, lo más cercano a una madre quizás una hermana mayor.

 **-¡Seri!**

 **-Akira**

 **-¡¿y saru?!**

 **-no lo encontré ya revise todo el palacio pero creo que ya se adelanto debió olvidar esto** -señalo al pequeño costal

 **-bueno ya lo buscaremos afuera ¡vámonos!**

Huyendo junto con los demás criados, en medio de la noche dejando todo atrás, sus casas, sus familias, sus demás amigos y el castillo. Lo más lejos que fuera posible.

Pocos días después en su búsqueda para encontrar al joven heredero el rumor de que toda la familia real había muerto en la revolución

 **-no pudimos salvarlo** -lloro la mujer

 **-si tan solo nos hubieran escuchado**

 **-¡¿Por qué?!**

Llevaba días viendo como los demás intentaban encontrarlo, llevaba todo ese día viéndoles llorar por su aparente muerte y el estaba allí ¡estaba con ellos!

 _¡No estoy muerto, estoy aquí, aquí!_

Era frustrante y doloroso, gritaba y gritaba intentaba moverse pero sin éxito

 _ **-¡estoy aquí!**_

Todos en la habitación se quedaron en silencio, esa sin duda era la voz de Saruhiko, era sin duda su voz, ¿pero les estaba hablando un fantasma?

Al ver que le habían escuchado siguió gritando, quizás por fin lograrían verle o notar que realmente estaba allí

 _¡Aquí! ¡El muñeco!_

De nueva cuenta lo escucharon, mirando el juguete que descansaba en un mueble

- **imposible** -la loca idea de repente tenía sentido para ella, cuando lo fue a buscar había escuchado su voz y solo encontró ese juguete, ahora había pasado lo mismo ¿y si…ese muñeco era Saruhiko? Lo tomo viendo con cierta inquietud que para ser un simple juguete tenía una expresión muy humana

 **-¿Seri?-** yujiro la llamo pues actuaba extraño

 **-¿y si?...debo estar loca pero y si alguien transformo a Saruhiko en esto**

 **-¿¡ah!?**

Siguió gritando para que vieran que era él, así encontrarían una solución pronto

 _ **¡Soy yo!**_

 **-¡hablo!**

 **-¡¿príncipe?! ¡¿De verdad es usted?!**

 **-¡¿Cómo termino así?!**

 _Como si realmente lo supiera_ \- respondió aunque no fue escuchado

Aunque la idea era loca era una posibilidad, pero necesitaban encontrar a alguien que les creyera y fuera capaz de revertir el hechizo si es que se trataba de eso y no una alucinación conjunta

 **-mi nombre es Reisi** -dijo con una sonrisa quizás enigmática **-¿Qué los ha traído hacia este lugar?**

 **-un gusto, yo soy Seri…se que va a sonar extraño pero…-** saco el juguete mostrándoselo- **tenemos la leve sospecha de que mi niño termino convertido en esto**

 **-ya veo** -tomo el muñeco, sentía la vida que estaba atrapada allí, mas aun la magia fuerte y poderosa que le rodeaba

 **-¡¿entonces?!** -Seri necesitaba saber que realmente no estaban locos que realmente no había fallado y que la situación aun tenía salvación

 **-veamos si por lo menos es como pienso** –dejo el muñeco en el suelo recitando un hechizo, una luz azul le rodeo dejándolo de nueva cuenta como el humano que era

 **-¡¿príncipe?!**

 **-soy humano de nuevo** -la alegría le recorría el cuerpo, la pesadilla había terminado, la mujer y los demás chicos le abrazaban

 **-lamento interrumpir este momento pero desafortunadamente no serás humano mucho tiempo-** informo

 **-¡que!**

 **-el hechizo que fue lanzado hacia ti es demasiado fuerte, yo solo he hecho que vuelvas a tu forma humana unos momentos para comprobar que realmente eres el príncipe Saruhiko**

 **-tiene que haber una manera de**

 **-no gastes tu saliva** -le detuvo - **¿Quién te hechizo?**

 **-¡yo que mierda se! Un sujeto extraño todo cubierto apareció mientras intentaba escapar y me hizo un muñeco**

 **-¿así nada mas, sin decirte nada?**

 **-dijo que no era personal pero solo apareció y después de ese humo verde no recuerdo mucho mas** -se quejo

 **-humo verde… intentare romper el hechizo pero no es algo que vaya a ser rápido, había escuchado de encantamientos así mas no sabía que tan fuertes podían ser, será mejor que aproveches estos momentos ya que en cualquier momento volverás a ser un juguete**

 **-pero encontrara el hechizo ¿verdad?-** akira estaba esperanzado en ese hechicero ya había logrado volverle humano al menos en eso momento quería decir que entonces sería capaz de devolverle su forma permanentemente ¿cierto?

- **por supuesto** -contesto sonriente

En poco rato volvió a ser un juguete aunque ahora sus amigos que eran su familia sabían la verdad, con esa gran determinación que los caracterizaba encontrarían la manera de librarlo de esa maldición junto a ese hechicero.

* * *

 **-oh… así que solo apareció ese tipo y ya ¡solo así!**

 **-solo así Misaki**

 **-tiempo después yata-kun supimos quien era ese sujeto, su nombre era Nagare**

 **-¡ese maldito!**

 **-no tenía nada contra Saruhiko simplemente algunas gentes del pueblo le contrato para hacerle esto, pero incluso el mismo no pudo romper su propio hechizo**

 **-vaya inútil** -se quejo cruzándose de brazos

 **-la magia que mantiene a Saruhiko en esta maldición, es alimentada por el odio** -explico acomodándose los lentes

 **-¿por el odio?**

 **-si, todos en ese reino sentían un increíble rencor y odio por la familia real, el hechizo se alimento de todo ese enorme odio haciéndolo fuerte, al principio pensé que con el tiempo se iba a debilitar pero como vez incluso hoy ese odio sigue manteniéndose fuerte**

 **-es imposible que ese odio deje de existir**

 **-pero dijiste que tienes más de 300 años ¡ya debió de dejar de existir saru!**

 **-no lo hace porque es un odio que esa gente arrastro por más de 15 años** -suspiro- **el tiempo siguió pasando aunque Reisi hizo varios cambios, podía moverme y hablar pero los años pasaron…**

* * *

Los días se hicieron semanas, las semanas meses, los meses se volvieron años y…los años se volvieron décadas…

El hechizo no se había roto ni un poco por más esfuerzos que se hicieron, incluso aunque habían encontrado a quien le hizo así tampoco sirvió, no hubo forma de revertirlo y él en verdad se había rendido después de los primeros 10 años

Sus amigos crecieron, se casaron y tuvieron prioridades, no es que él no lo fuera pero no dejo que por culpa suya ellos no vivieran ¿Qué culpa tenían de su mala suerte? Con el correr de los años como era natural fueron muriendo.

Incluso Seri también había muerto con esa gran frustración…

Al final solo quedaron Reisi y el

 **-incluso tu vas a morir un día Reisi**

 **-no sin antes hacer mas modificaciones a tu maldición Saruhiko**

 **-¿otra más? ¿Para qué?**

Reisi no había logrado librarlo de la maldición pero había hecho muchos cambios en ella, como por ejemplo ser capaz de hablar y moverse incluso siendo un juguete

 **-esta será muy útil** –incluso aunque estaba gastando la mayor parte de sus energías inclusive su vida para cambiar ese hechizo era mejor a ser solo un juguete

El aura azul volvió a rodearlo sintiéndose diferente, sintiéndose fuerte como nunca antes y de nueva cuenta era humano

 **-lo… ¡lo hiciste!**

 **-temo que no por completo** -intento sonreír cayendo al suelo

- **Reisi-** fue en su ayuda pero incluso para él era obvio la situación – **tu…**

 **-** **si, use parte de mi vida para que fuera más fuerte el encantamiento**

 **-** **como odio a personas como tu**

 **-** **escucha bien, te he dado parte de mi magia para que seas capaz de defenderte a futuro pero lo que realmente hice fue que seas capaz de ser humano más tiempo**

 **-** **¿mas tiempo? Se claro**

 **-por el momento serás humano quizás unos días por el amor que todos los demás te tuvieron, el amor te ara permanecer humano, entre más te ame alguien más tiempo serás humano, pero incluso algo como el amor puede romperte, quizás si te rompen el corazón te romperás también no hay modo de saberlo es solo una probabilidad**

 **-entiendo…**

 **-estoy un poco viejo para esto** -intento reír pero estaba cansado

 **-¿solo un poco? ¿No es tas siendo algo humilde en eso?-** intento alegrar el momento aunque sabía que era inútil

 **-Si puede que si…puede que incluso Saruhiko el enamorarte de alguien rompa el hechizo**

 **-¿enamorarme? ¿Cómo voy a enamorarse si seré un juguete?-** pregunto

- **quien sabe quizás pase**

* * *

 **-incluso Reisi murió… yo mismo tuve que enterrarlo… yo…me quede en su casa, leyendo y aprendiendo todo lo que pude de sus libros… al final todos habían muerto…**

 **-saru…**

 **-viéndote ahora Saruhiko** -corto el silencio mirándole- **el amor si puede romper el hechizo**

 **-no…**

 **-con el amor que yata-kun has sido capaz de ser humano mucho tiempo, tú mismo me lo dijiste, quizás puedes estar así días, no, semanas**

 **-¡¿el amor que yo le tengo?!** -se crispo sonrojándose queriendo que la tierra se lo tragara **-¡¿Cómo que el amor?!**

 **-yata-kun el amor que sientes por Saruhiko le permite volver a ser humano, entre mas sea capaz de estar así solo quiere decir que le amas demasiado**

 **-eso no cambiara nada-** murmuro

 **-claro que lo hará, es mejor que incluso lo que yo te decía, si esto sigue así serás libre del hechizo sin temor a que puedas explotar por el contra-hechizo**

 **-el amor no sirve Reisi** -exclamo serio

 **-pero saru**

 **-si nunca has estado enamorado entonces como**

 **-me enamore de alguien** -confeso con la mirada perdida – **pero como vez esa porquería del amor no sirve, cuentos de hadas, un beso de amor verdadero esas son solo mierdas**

Tanto el rey azul y la vanguardia se quedaron sorprendidos, en silencio solo viendo esa expresión al punto del llanto intentando reír un poco. No dijeron nada más

 **-nos vemos después Reisi-** se levanto para irse pero tomando a Misaki de la mano- **se hace tarde, hay que volver**

 **-s-saru** \- se dejo arrastrar tomando su patineta, sin siquiera voltear a ver al rey azul **-espera, saru** -le detuvo importándole poco que siguieran en los cuarteles de S4, buscando la mirada azul **-de verdad ¿eso no sirve?**

-…-negó suspirando – **se hace tarde Misaki**

 **-saru…**

Sin tener más remedio solo camino a su lado alejándose de Scepter 4, era incomodo pero más que nada necesitaba respuestas ¿saru se había enamorado de alguien más? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Pero no había forma de que este le dijera al menos no en ese momento quizás en la noche lo lograría

Saruhiko en cambio tenía en su mente los recuerdos dolorosos, de un tiempo atrás que no volvería de él amándole…de él muriendo.

 **-Saru** -la voz de Misaki le detuvo, no sabía dónde estaba solo había caminado, con los dolorosos recuerdos en mente estando en un callejón **-por favor dime algo**

 **-lo siento-** había preocupado a su bella flor, acercando su mano para posarla en la suave y cálida mejilla que se coloreo de un tenue rojo- **Misaki**

El más bajito estaba tan confundido, demasiada información para su cerebro, ese juguete que en su niñez compro era una persona real, una persona maldecida por el odio de tanta gente, no podía ni imaginar cómo debía ser, mas sabiendo que no había cura, cuando dijo que el amor no servía era como una sentencia que le aplasto el pecho

No encontraba que decirle ni cómo hacer que cambiara esa expresión de dolor…como una idea inocente recordando sus sueños, los besos que Saruhiko le daba en su mejilla le animaban como los besos en su frente

 **-Saru** -sujetándose de la ropa del más alto, quizás no lo pensó muy bien o algo

El príncipe iba a decir algo pero el repentino toque de los suaves labios de Yata Misaki le hizo quedar con la mente en blanco, un beso inocente, un beso, Misaki le estaba besando, su corazón latía tan fuerte que lo escuchaba en sus oídos, incluso era capaz de sentir los latidos de Misaki, sujetándolo para que el contacto no se fuera

No lo profundizo, solo quería sentirlo más cerca suyo para en unos momentos después separarse.

¿Por qué razón le había besado en la boca si su intención era la mejilla de porcelana? ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Estaba por balbucear alejarse explotar incluso pero al elevar la mirada la tenue sonrisa de Saruhiko le hizo frenar todo plan de salir disparado

Sonriendo también

Quizás valía la pena intentarlo

* * *

Aclarando algunas cosas no todos los de Scepter están relacionados al pasado en el castillo pero eso ya se verá después~

 **¿reviews?**


	8. Chapter 7 Sin Rumbo

Este es el capitulo que corresponde para este jueves, ahora ya puedo ir con normalidad sin retrasos ni nada así~

no tengo mucho que decir pues subi el anterior hace... ¿Una hora?

Mas pequeños misterios y un saruhiko que se lleva muy bien con Ana

* * *

 _ **Sin Rumbo**_

* * *

Estaban nada mas como en su mundo, caminando con tranquilidad, el parque estaba vacío, como si fuera el momento perfecto, todo era perfecto…hasta que se arruino como siempre

 **-¡Yata!**

 _Oh no_ -pensaron al mismo tiempo

Izumo, Totsuka, kamamoto estaban allí y no muy atrás estaba el rey rojo y Ana. Kamamoto se tenso al ver quien estaba a su lado, nervioso se detuvo

 **-Yata que crees que…-** Izumo de verdad iba a regañarlo, de verdad pero se fijo en la persona que estaba frente a la vanguardia, palideció, era esa marioneta, en tamaño real, una persona real

 **-ehhh Kusanagi-san yo bueno este puedo explicarlo, creo bueno…es difícil de decirlo**

 **-¡¿es real?!-** Totsuka se sorprendió más que tener miedo era realmente algo sorpresivo

El rey rojo solo observo al chico, le era familiar de alguna manera…como si lo hubiera visto antes, mas no lo expreso, la niña en cambio insistió de forma silenciosa en volver al suelo, yendo hacia Yata y ese sujeto

 **-Ana…este ¿Cómo te lo digo?**

 **-ella ya sabía que soy así Misaki** -contesto suspirando

 **-¡eh! ¿¡Lo sabías Ana!?**

 **-eres lento Misaki** -expreso la niña

 **-¡¿ah?! ¡¿Lento?!**

 **-¡¿Cómo es que sabias Ana?!-** Izumo tenía que salir del asombro, ahora entendía cuando les dijo que el juguete estaba vivo, ya lo había visto

 **-ella no me es molesta** -contesto Saruhiko aunque era más para sí mismo

Los otros tres recordaron lo que la niña había dicho el anterior día, que Saruhiko estaba vivo y que no le era molesta pero de igual modo tenía una expresión seria

 **-se hace tarde Misaki** -le tomo de la mano para que siguiera andando, ignorando olímpicamente al resto del grupo

 **-pero los otros**

 **-de igual modo todos van a ir al bar**

 **-bueno**

 **-s-si es mejor así Yata-chan…pues para digerir que eh… ¿el está vivo?-** expreso Kusanagi porque de verdad incluso viéndolo allí no podía creer que fuera humano y que aparte les mirara de una forma tan gélida

 **-o-ok**

Caminando la mayoría con total incomodidad dirigiéndose de nueva cuenta a Homra

 **-sa-saru** -le llamo sonrojado pues seguían de la mano y algunas personas los miraban raro

 **-¿hm?-** con una mirada más suave a comparación de la que dirigía hacia el resto del clan rojo, lo miro, de alguna forma más tranquilo

 **-la gente nos está viendo raro por ir…de…la mano**

 **-no me importa**

 **-¡pe-pero a mi si! Digo es algo raro**

 **-mmmm pero ahora podemos ir así y no solo en tus sueños** -contesto haciendo que el más bajito se sonrojara mas

 **-¡eso!... ¡eso es chantaje saru!-** se quejo pero seguía sin soltarse

 **-En fondo no creo que te moleste** -contesto volviendo a jalarle para que siguiera andando

 **-maldito mono** …-murmuro algo molesto porque realmente era un poco cierto, en el fondo no le era molesto quizás la verdad es que estaba muy avergonzado

Para intentar distraerse miro por la calle o algo para no aceptar que realmente no era un sueño, Ana se había puesto a lado de Saruhiko, tratando de caminar al mismo ritmo, cosa que no era muy fácil debido a que el largo de sus piernas era diferente, la niña le jalo de la chaqueta, mirándose solo unos segundos

Los demás hombres de Homra miraban silenciosamente sin interrumpir, soltando por fin la mano de Misaki, moviéndose un poco a un lado dejando que la niña estuviera en medio, Saruhiko no se quejo de darle la mano, Ambos miraron a Misaki para que diera de nuevo su mano, sonrojándose y quejándose en murmuros acepto.

La visión más rara para los 4 de atrás, Ana no era una niña que socializara mucho, Misaki no era el tipo de chico que hiciera cosas "rosas" y simplemente lo que era más raro era el juguete hecho persona, los tres de la mano por la calle, como si fueran ¿hermanos? El chico marioneta era increíblemente pálido quizás no tanto como Ana pero casi, bueno no hermanos pero ya no era una visión tan rara para la gente alrededor.

 **-esto es un poco raro** -dijo Totsuka

 **-¿solo un poco raro?-** se quejo Kusanagi

 **-rey ¿Qué opinas tu?**

 **-…mientras no le haga nada a Ana** -soltó encendiendo un cigarrillo, viendo al pelinegro de espalda era aun más familiar que antes pero ¿en donde lo había visto?

 **-y tu Kamamoto**

 **-eh…yo…eh…lo vi el otro día…pero casi muero del susto**

 **-con que por eso estabas raro**

Saruhiko estaba escuchando la pequeña charla de atrás y mirando cada ciertos minutos a Misaki, de verdad que era molesto ser descubierto, ahora que era mas ¿publico? Todo era aun más molesto, frustrado porque tendría que modificar todos sus planes, en especial la parte de mantenerse lejos del rey rojo, siempre desde el pasado ese hombre le ha dado una vibra extraña no le gustaba estar tan cerca suyo

Se detuvieron un poco por el flujo de la gente, noto que Misaki veía aquella tienda de creppes

Con que es esa tienda-pensó, la tienda a la que Misaki quería ir pero que por la apariencia tan femenina del local le daba pena entrar-por aquí

 **-¿uh? Pero Homra no está por**

 **-esas son las crepés que querías comer, si vamos así, será menos vergonzoso para ti ¿verdad Misaki?**

 **-¡ ¿AH?!**

Esperando a que los autos dejaran de pasar, cruzando la calle los tres hacia aquel local

 **-¿A dónde van?**

 **-creo que a esa tienda de crepés…**

El local tenía una sección para quienes quisieran pasar dentro de la tienda, ordenar y comer allí mismo y otra "exprés" solo para ordenar y que los clientes siguieran su camino, acercándose hacia la pequeña fila que había, de verdad que todo dentro del local incluso la parte exprés era muy femenina, en colores rosas y lilas, decoraciones con moños, mas cosas que seguro les gustaban a las chicas, si Yata Misaki no podría ir allí solo sin que le miraran raro.

 **-espera no tengo el suficiente dinero** -se dio cuenta de eso ¿Cómo pensaba saru pagar si era un juguete? Aunque el pensamiento de que pagaría con dinero de juguete le hizo reír en alguna parte de su mente tenía que ser serio, no quería problemas

 **-yo me encargo** –respondió con calma

 **-no puedo ver el menú…-** se quejo Ana

- **ah, cierto, te lo leeré Ana...-** Misaki se sorprendió, Saruhiko tomo en brazos a la pequeña princesa de Homra, esta no se quejo, mirando el menú.

Izumo noto que esa marioneta cargaba a Ana de la misma forma en que ella misma había cargado al juguete cuando era un juguete, con cuidado, sin que fuera molesto o le tocara demasiado, le sorprendía mas bien que se dejara, Ana no era de confiar mucho en extraños ni ser tan… ¿cariñosa?

Además le parecía irónico, Ana quien parecía una pequeña muñeca de porcelana por sus vestidos, su cabello blanco y su rostro sereno siendo sostenida por un chico que era una marioneta ¿Qué tan raro era eso?

 **-buenas tardes ¿Qué van a ordenar?**

 **-si, buenas tardes, será una crepé de Banana Split, ¿Ana?**

 **-frutos rojos**

 **-y otra de frutos rojos**

 **-espera yo** -se quedo confundido ¿Qué no estaban allí porque él quería una de esas cosas?

 **-¡muy bien! Reafirmo su orden, Banana Split y frutos rojos ¿correcto?**

 **-si, es correcto** -bajo a la niña sacando de su chaqueta una cartera y de esta misma una tarjeta de crédito dorada **-aquí tiene**

 **-ok, en unos momentos les entregare su orden** –la chica le devolvió la tarjeta junto a un pequeño ticket

 **-¡¿tienes tarjeta de crédito?! Espera y la mía**

 **-tu querías probar la de banana Split**

 **-bueno si pero y tu**

 **-es complicado**

 **-pero saru ¡¿De dónde conseguiste esa tarjeta de crédito?!**

 **-soy millonario Misaki** -dijo con calma

 **-¡¿ah?!**

 **-aquí tienen sus ordenes**

 **-ah eh gracias** -estaba aun mas confundido pero apenas pudo coordinar bien tomando su crepa viendo a saru entregarle la suya a Ana

Sin darle tiempo para poder decir algo más, Ana tomo la mano de Misaki para cruzar la calle, volviendo al camino al bar. Aunque ahora ya no podían ir de la mano y realmente el peli naranja no podía pensar aun bien.

Pocas cuadras después estando en Homra donde algunos otros miembros estaban cuidando el lugar

 **-he-hemos vuelto…**

 **-…**

 **-¿y este chico quién es?**

 **-es…una buena pregunta**

Un rato después

 **-déjame ver si entendí** -se quejo Kusanagi hacia el pelinegro que lucía fastidiado, Misaki también algo nervioso- **eras un príncipe hasta que alguien te convirtió en un juguete hace fácil más de 200 años**

 **-si**

 **-tienes poderes mágicos y toda la cosa**

 **-si**

 **-de alguna forma te las has estado moviéndote por allí sin saber cómo romper esta maldición**

 **-puedo moverme por la energía de los niños, lo cual es un fastidio** -respondió

 **-¿espera como que de la energía de los niños?** -pregunto Totsuka abrazando protectoramente a Ana

 **-¡¿no le estarás robando energía vital hasta matarla, cierto?!**

 **-¿Qué? No-** suspiro aun mas fastidiado- **entre más me quiera un niño me es más fácil volver a ser humano**

 **-no entiendo**

 **-eso es porque eres un idiota** -contesto

 **-¡saru!-** le reprendió Misaki, ya se había metido en demasiados problemas para que ahora saru hiciera enojar a Kusanagi

 **-tch** -chasqueo la lengua sin mirar al dueño del bar- **hay mocosos que le puedes dar un juguete y no le cogerá cariño es solo un juguete mas, siendo así no puedo ser humano, me cuesta moverme, en cambio hay otros que aprecian un juguete queriéndolo su "juguete favorito" ese cariño permite que pueda moverme y algunas veces puedo seré humano un rato**

 **-ya veo-** sonrió aunque molesto por ser llamado idiota – **aun así suena demasiado loco e imposible para mi**

 **-¿ah? Es cierto, claro, pueden existir 7 reyes que le dan poderes a más gente pero vamos yo no puedo existir soy solo una alucinación** -se quejo sarcástico

 **-¿y no hay forma de romper la maldición?-** pregunto Totsuka para evitarle más vergüenzas a Izumo que estaba más que a poco de explotar

 **-no, de ser así me hubiera muerto ya** -¿Cuántas veces tenía que escuchar la misma tonta pregunta? Se siente hasta ofendido como si pensaran que no había buscado la forma

 **-saru pero el rey azul dijo**

 **-es cierto ¿Por qué Munakata te robo?-** esa era una pregunta que se le estaba por ir, la razón importante del porque ahora estaban allí

 **-Munakata no es del tipo que roban** -dijo Mikoto desde su sillón

 **-el es solo un mal perdedor y tiene el pasatiempo de divertirse acosta mía desde siempre** -aun más molesto se sentía de tan solo recordar que le había lanzado por la ventana

 **-pero el dijo que había dos formas**

 **-con una explotare y la otra no sirve**

 **-saru**

 **-es solo una estupidez Misaki, si funcionara ya estaría muerto**

 **-¿una estupidez?** -cuestiono Kamamoto más tranquilo pero aun así estaba detrás de Misaki

 **-aparentemente si alguien me amaba lo suficiente se rompería**

 **-ah como en los cuentos, con un beso de amor verdadero y demás ¿no?**

 **-eso no sirve son solo mierdas**

 **-pero ese azul dijo que tenias 15 años saru, creciste ¿no es así?**

 **-si Misaki crecí 5 años mas porque alguien me amo, crecí 5 años solo para después quedarme así otros 50 años a pesar de que seguía estando con**

 **-entonces esa persona no te amaba de verdad ¿no?-** comento chitose desde atrás pensando que no sería escuchado

La mirada verdaderamente enojada del pelinegro fue lo suficientemente pesada como para romper todas las copas que había en la barra, los cristales de las ventanas y de la puerta, causando que todos se asustaran

 **-¿Qué dijiste?-** le pregunto serio

 **-na-nada no dije nada**

 **-te escuche** -más tensión, estaba de verdad enojado, causando que algunas sillas también se rompieras y otras se movieran

 **-yo… no… este…**

 **-¡Saruhiko!-** le grito Misaki, moviéndole del hombro para que le mirara **-¡para!-** rogo, incluso a él le asustaba, de verdad que era totalmente diferente al Saruhiko con el que solía soñar y el de hace un rato

 **-¡Mikoto haz algo!-** rogo Izumo realmente alterado, todo su bar terminaría por caerse en pedazos

 **-oe-** le llamo al peli negro que le miro

Ambos, rey y marioneta se miraron por unos 5 minutos, de alguna forma se notaba que Mikoto se estaba enfadando mientras Saruhiko parecía más siniestro

 **-no tengo la intensión de pelear con alguien que nunca cambia** -le dijo al rey rojo

 **-¿uh?-** sonrió con cierta burla – **así que incluso tu**

 **-solo tengo que esperar a que tu propio poder termine contigo como siempre-** dijo casi en un murmuro pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que el rey rojo fuera el único en escucharle

 **-…-** eso lo dejo sorprendido, ¿Qué tanto sabia ese maldito juguete?

 **-¡maldito mono no me ignores!-** le golpeo un costado

 **-eso dolió Misaki** -se quejo

 **-deja de destruir el bar y cálmate de una buena vez**

 **-¿Qué eres? ¿Mi madre?** -protesto

 **-¡y una mierda! ¡Kusanagi me matara si sigues destruyendo este lugar! ¡No puedo reparar todo esto mucho menos pagarlo!**

 **-Yata…mas vale que arregles esto-** el también se estaba enojando, su bar, su preciado bar

 **-que molestos** \- chasqueo los dedos una vez haciendo que las copas volvieran al estante, reparadas, al segundo chasquido las sillas también fueron reparadas, al tercero las ventanas y al cuarto la puerta, todo ordenado, reparado y como nuevo- **todos aquí son una molestia** -le importaba poco que le escucharan, miro a la pequeña albina que también estaba intranquila por todo el movimiento- **bueno… menos ella y Misaki**

 **-ya, ya no mas, todos a sus casas, hoy no abriré en la noche, a sus cuartos cada quien, a la mierda todo** -kusanagi Izumo ya no tenía más paciencia

Finalmente los demás miembros de Homra fueron echados a sus casa, los que se quedaban en la parte de arriba también fueron sin chistar, entre ellos Saruhiko y Misaki, Totsuka fue a recostar a Ana al cuarto de Mikoto para después ir al suyo propio, Kusanagi se quedo a revisar que realmente todo haya sido reparado mientras sus quejas eran aparentemente siendo escuchadas por Mikoto.

* * *

Ahora si hasta el proximo jueves de revelaciones XD

 **¿Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 8 Dias de Azul

¡Holi gente!

le yo apareciendo otra vez como cada jueves (o martes) con un nuevo capitulo

podria considerarse que tiene mucho occ por la personalidad de saruhiko algo cambiada pero era necesario(?)

Sin nada mas que decir simplemente a disfrutar del capitulo~

* * *

 _ **Dias de Azul**_

* * *

Habían pasado cerca de dos meses desde que todos supieron la verdad, Yata Misaki Vanguardia de Honra tiene en su poder una Marioneta maldita, mas especifico un chico obsesionado con él, que está dispuesto a cualquier cosa por protegerle.

Aunque habían intentado socializar con Saruhiko este había dejado en claro que solo Misaki y Ana eran de su agrado y que todos los mas le eran molestos.

Pero Totsuka tatara difiere de esto en su pequeño documental (por llamarlo de alguna manera) a descubierto varias cosas

1 No solo Yata y Ana no le son molestos.

Saruhiko parecía llevarse bien con Mikoto, de una forma rara, es cierto pero no se han enfrentado ni parece que lo vayan a hacer en el futuro. De hecho a veces se sientan juntos en el mismo sillón, se entienden con las miradas, mas aun Saruhiko es quien inicia algún dialogo con Mikoto

También suelen molestarse mutuamente, Mikoto tiende a tirarle el humo del cigarro a la cara a Saruhiko, la marioneta suele hacer desaparecer cualquier bebida que el rey quiera tomar, se miran retándose y vuelven a lo suyo como si nada, ajenos a la gran tensión que provocan a todos en el bar

El cabello de Izumo empezó a caerse más por el estrés que le provocaba que estos dos se molesten, se miren y sigan en lo suyo

2 A pesar de saber usar la tecnología actual y de incluso poseer un Pad

Saruhiko siempre le pide el teléfono a Mikoto o a Izumo

Por lo que entendió en algún punto de la vida Munakata Reisi le encontró prometiendo ayudarle aunque tiene la costumbre de molestarlo aun así Saruhiko suele llamarle para platicar o solo escucharle hablar.

Aunque pide el teléfono de diferentes maneras, con Izumo espera a que este saque el aparato y lo pide cordialmente y con Mikoto se lo exige

 **-oye** -se paro frente a Mikoto extendiendo la mano

 **-¿hm?-** abrió los ojos para verle, ese chico realmente… ¿Qué pasaba con él?

 **-dame tu teléfono** -exigió con calma mientras el alzaba una de sus cejas y con clara expresión de "¿Cómo porque?"

Le suelta el humo del cigarro con intención de que deje de fastidiarlo, pero el humo se dispersa mucho antes de que llegue al peli negro

 **-quiero hablar con Reisi** –explico

 **-¿y porque yo?**

 **-porque ustedes nunca pueden estar separados tanto tiempo** -fue la respuesta natural de Saruhiko que dejo en blanco al rey rojo

¿Qué pasaba con esas palabras? Siempre le soltaba cosas así, como si él y Munakata fueran algo, mas sin embargo al final de esas palabras el terminaba cediendo, una pequeña debilidad que no se explicaba, el pelinegro tomo el celular sin decir un gracias o algo y al final de sus llamadas con Munakata le decía que él le mandaba saludos

 **-ah y souh dice hola**

 **-tch**

3 Parecía tener una clase de debilidad hacia la teniente cuando esta aparecía en el bar

Awashima Seri tiene la costumbre de ir ciertas noches al bar a tomar unos tragos, platicar con Izumo ignorando ambos sus posiciones como segunda mano de sus respectivos reyes, de ser "enemigos" incluso.

La primera vez que Saruhiko se dio cuenta de eso lucia confundido como un niño pequeño, él que estaba allí noto esa confusión

 **-ella es Seri-san-** le dijo sonriente- **aunque es la teniente de Scepter viene aquí algunas veces a tomar un trago**

 **-¿Por qué?...**

 **-quizás porque solo Izumo es el único que le cumple sus raros caprichos al tomar o comer**

 **-uh…**

Esa sin duda es, si no la única, conversación en que Saruhiko no le miro como si quiera verlo muerto

 **-luce un poco diferente sin ese uniforme**

 **-¿Son pareja?-** pregunto mirando extrañado la escena

- **mmm no lo sé, no creo aunque tal vez, algunas veces salen juntos**

 **-ah…mmm** -frunce el entrecejo algo molesto

 **-pero no creo que**

Allí empezó la cosa rara, su suposición de que no solo Mikoto, Yata y Ana no le eran molestos.

Saruhiko fue hacia donde ellos sentándose en la silla alado de donde la rubia, sin saber realmente que decir, siendo esta la primera en hablar

- **eres el pariente del capitán** -afirmo, el chico solo asintió **-¿Munakata Saruhiko-san?**

 **-solo por mi nombre está bien-** afirmo este

- **mmm perdona mi indiscreción pero, no eres el sobrino del capitán, sus sobrinos aun son unos niños**

 **-mis padres eran primos de Reisi**

El eran daba a entender que estarían muertos bueno si aquello fuera cierto, al parecer ella no sabía nada, la cosa se puso algo incomoda, pero en algún punto después de las presentaciones y cortas palabras llego el silencio

Mas incómodos aun, Seri pidió sus raros (asquerosos) cocteles con Anko, allí Saruhiko se levanto para ir donde Izumo a preparar el mismo lo que ella había pedido, con una leve sonrisa.

A partir de ese momento cuando la teniente iba al bar, Saruhiko aparecía a prepararle las raras comidas sin aportar mucho a las conversaciones solo estando allí sin decir nada

4 Sabe manejar armas, tiene incluso un sable del Scepter 4 traído por el mismo rey azul

Cierto día Munakata había aparecido aun en uniforme con dos espadas, saludando como si su presencia no perturbara el lugar, entregándole la espada a Saruhiko

-¿ **Por qué demonios me das esto?** -pregunto el pelinegro sin tomar la espada

 **-podrías necesitarla alguna vez**

 **-¡no la necesita!-** salto Yata, el sable azul era como el tatuaje de Honra, solo un azul podría portar una tal como solo un rojo obtendría el tatuaje

 **-yata-kun puede que no lo parezca pero Saruhiko es hábil con las cosas filosas**

 **-de todas formas no la necesito** -afirmo la marioneta

 **-puede que en alguna ocasión a futuro necesites a subaru**

 **-¿a quién?**

 **-es cosa mía pero siempre nombro las espadas que doy, el nombre de esta es subaru**

A regañadientes Saruhiko termino cediendo solo para que el otro dejara de molestar

Yata se había ofendido de una manera impresionante, aun mas porque Saruhiko termino aceptándola…cosa que no duro mucho pues cuando a petición de su dueño Saruhiko demostró que sabia usarla pues…cierto alguien salió súper emocionado

 **-a veces tu lógica pasa de mi**

 **-¡pero luces súper cool con eso! ¡Como un príncipe!**

 **-Misaki soy un príncipe** –suspiro

 **-si, si pero sigues luciendo genial, ¡eres genial Saruhiko!**

Aunque subaru era azul era diferente de las espadas de Scepter 4 ¿quizás para que pudiera usarla más libremente? De alguna forma después Saruhiko demostró que era hábil lanzando cuchillos

 **-¡eso también es asombroso! ¡¿También te lo enseñaron?!**

 **-no, un perro me enseño**

 **-¿Pero que se supone que significa eso?**

5 Todo lo que tenga que ver con Misaki se pone en primer plano

Como obviedad Saruhiko protegía a su dueño, enfrascado a ir detrás de el todo el tiempo aunque este se negara según para que estuviera a salvo, algo ridículo.

Si Misaki sale de misión y le obliga a quedarse en el bar solo espera 10 minutos para seguirle, para protegerle

Desde que obtuvo aquella espada ha logrado convencer a Yata de que le deje ir con el

 **-me enseñaron a usar espadas para algo**

 **-no iras te puedes hacer daño saru**

 **-¡Misaki no me voy a morir!-** discutió

 **-¡pero de seguro te puedes romper o quedar sin brazo o algo!**

 **-maldita sea se me defender**

 **-¡igual no iras!**

 **-¡hasta podría ganarte!**

 **-¡claro que no mono necio!**

 **-si te gano sin magia dejaras de quejarte**

 **-¡ja! Quiero ver eso**

Quizás fue porque Yata se confió demasiado y subestimaba al juguete que en cosa de una hora el ganador fue Saruhiko, había ganado limpiamente sin magia ni trucos solo la espada. Aun en contra de su voluntad Yata termino llevando a las misiones al peli negro, demostrando que era más fuerte.

Lo otro era la comida, si de repente por alguna razón Misaki quería comer algo Saruhiko salía a buscar ese algo o solo usaba su magia, el seguiría cumpliendo los caprichos de su dueño.

Lo que descubrieron casi en la primera semana es que Misaki era celoso

¡Celoso! Un celoso con las ganas de volver ceniza a cualquiera que intentara algo con SU saru

La primera algunas clientas en Honra miraban a Saruhiko, la vanguardia olvido su fobia con las chicas y "accidentalmente" lanzo su patineta para que una de ellas terminara en el piso, aunque claro todos culparon a Saruhiko que ni siquiera protesto

Cuando los veía caminar junto con Ana a veces Yata lucia molesto, pero con la gente alrededor que miraba a saru

Yata Misaki no soporta que la gente vea ni mucho menos toquen de alguna manera lo que es suyo, no soporta a las chicas que se lanzan al pelinegro, ni a los chicos que quieren acercarse a sabrá con que propósito, no soporta que su marioneta sea amable con desconocidos o si quiera muestre algo de educación.

Odia a Munakata Reisi por tratar tan rudamente a veces a Saruhiko, ni le cae del todo bien cuando la teniente awashima Seri dice que el de lentes es un buen chico.

Yata Misaki es un celoso un tanto posesivo respecto a SU Saruhiko

Y este ni se diga hasta parece disfrutarlo, provocar los celos de su dueño, como si le gustara que la gente peligrara de ser quemados sin dejar rastros, sin sangre ni cenizas ni huesos

Pero hay que aclarar que Yata no es homosexual (sarcasmo) simplemente siente un apego enorme por su juguete, por Saruhiko que no es raro, claro

6 Ana ¿Hija de Saruhiko?

La pequeña princesa de Honra es como una hija o algo para la marioneta, al principio no fue muy obvio pero la pequeña tiene una rara influencia en el chico, por no decir que gracias a este la visión de Ana cambio

 **-¿Daltonismo?-** pregunto Saruhiko

 **-bueno no es propiamente dicho así-** explico Izumo – **para ser tan viejo tardaste en notarlo**

 **-… ¿amas tu bar cierto?** -murmuro

La cosa quedo así, no hizo más preguntas y nadie más hizo nada, era algo que sabían. La pequeña niña no mostro queja ni dolor por el tema, ella vivía así

La tarde paso dando paso a la noche, la menor estaba por subir a la parte de arriba cuando fue detenida por Saruhiko, tomándole la mano pero cuidando que no fuera a caer escalera abajo

 **-¿quisieras poder ver?-** pregunto

 **-no importa** -contesto confundida de la pregunta

 **-¿desearías poder ver como los demás?**

 **-…supongo** \- no es que no lo deseara es solo que ella está bien así, con su vida así, poder ver el mundo de colores atravez de sus canicas no le molestaba, ella era feliz así

A los días siguientes en otro de los acercamientos raros de Saruhiko a los miembros del clan, pidió por no decir ordeno

 **-hay que llevar a Ana al… ¿parque de diversiones?** -aquello ultimo lo soltó como recordando si se decía así

 **-¿ah?-** fue la respuesta de todos allí

 **-bueno salir todos juntos no estaría mal** -opino Totsuka

 **-saru ¿te sientes bien?** -pregunto Misaki extrañado de que el otro estuviera "invitándoles" a salir a todos

 **-cállate Misaki** -le miro mal un momento pero definitivamente no en tal magnitud como hacía con los otros – **van a ir**

Totsuka no era tonto, sabía leer a las personas de un modo diferente, quizás porque a veces ese chico es como un libro abierto para él.

Unos días después todos fueron al parque de diversiones, olvidando que la marioneta los había obligado a todos a ir, divirtiéndose obviamente, haciendo de las suyas cada quien.

Misaki traía a su juguete de un lado para otro de una atracción a otra, mareándolo a veces algo divertido de ver también, en cierto momento Ana arrastro a Saruhiko a que le comprara unos dulces. Para empezar Ana no hacia esas cosas, no actuaba mucho como una niña en realidad ese era el punto que el defendía cada que Izumo se ponía preocupon sobre la cercanía de la menor y "ese anciano"

La presencia de Saruhiko hacia que Ana actuara como era, una niña como cualquier otra que puede tener caprichos, ser curiosa, hacer ruido arrastrar a gente detrás de ella para que no se hiciera daño

Yendo detrás de ellos que se habían tardado un poco más, se ofreció simplemente teniendo la corazonada de que "algo" importante estaba por pasar

Incado ante la menor, cubriéndole los ojos con las blancas manos, un pequeño brillo y unos murmuros que no entendía

 **-aun no los abras**

El pelinegro cargo a la menor con el cuidado de siempre, yendo hacia donde estaban los demás que no se habían dado cuenta que habían vuelto muchos menos que el estaba detrás, viendo

La expresión de Ana era indescifrable, como si estuviera en shock o algo, con sus ojos brillando con emoción mas sin embargo no dijo nada, solo camino hacia Mikoto e Izumo

 **-¿estas bien Ana?-** pregunto izu notando el temblor en ella **-¿tienes frio?**

 **-…si…**

Mikoto no tardo en cargarla en brazos, teniendo sobre él la mirada fija de ella, seguía temblando aunque no estaba fría

Los demás miembros de Honra aparecieron en un momento más, todos dispuestos a subir a la rueda de la fortuna y ver como las luces de la ciudad se notaban mas, la noche cayó sin importarles simplemente.

Bajando de la atracción la siguiente cosa rara pasó, Ana estaba inquieta, queriendo ir de una parte a otra incluso aunque ya se había subido algunos juegos, incluso aunque ya habían pasado por allí, estaba alegre, sonriendo y sus ojos brillando. Aunque algo extrañados por la actitud de esta no es como si se hubieran quejado, es más les alegraba verla tan movida de aquí para allá, riendo, sonriendo, disfrutando la velada

Dos horas después todos estaban volviendo a casa, separándose en el camino, aun sonrientes todos, una noche que él no pudo grabar con su cámara pero si con su corazón.

Llegando a Honra esperando a que les dejaran solos o pensaran que estaban solos mas bien, Ana corrió hacia el de lentes, abrazándole, poniéndose a su altura correspondiendo el abrazo

 **-gracias** -murmuro

 **-puedo hacerlo permanente si quieres** –contesto el sonriendo también

 **-yo…**

 **-también puede ser tu regalo de cumpleaños**

 **-Ana ya debes dormir** -desde la parte de atrás Kusanagi grito

- **gracias Saruhiko**

Ambos se separaron, sin decirse nada mas, Ana corrió hacia su habitación

 **-de verdad que quieres mucho a Ana** -se atrevió a aparecer frente al chico que frunció en entrecejo pero él estaba seguro de lo que había hecho

- **tch-** el príncipe se disculpo a ignorarle pero Totsuka había visto suficiente

 **-¿usaste tu magia con Ana, cierto? Por eso ella estaba tan feliz hoy**

 **-si te lo digo me vas a dejar en paz**

 **-si~ -** canturreo viendo que el terreno estaba blando, el de lentes suspiro

 **-ella puede ver**

 **-bueno eso lo sé, no es ciega**

 **-ella puede ver** -repitió como haciendo énfasis para que entendiera- **ver como cualquiera**

 **-…quieres decir que…**

La última pieza del rompecabezas fue puesta, encajando en las evidencias, ese brillo y murmuros debió ser la magia del chico para que Ana pudiera ver todos los colores, por eso les había obligado a ir, para que Ana pudiera verlos, con un parque de diversiones lleno de luces de colores donde pudo ver todo desde la rueda de la fortuna, ver todo. Saruhiko le había hecho ver el mundo que todos ellos veían, por eso la emoción

 **-solo durara unas cuantas horas con el poco material que conseguí-** explico mirando su pad ni siquiera estaba viendo la cara de asombro que el tenia- **para diciembre podre conseguir el suficiente para que sea permanente**

 **-…aunque todos te seamos molestos en realidad eres una persona muy amable**

Saruhiko no dijo nada solo siguió con lo suyo la noche paso para dar vida a un amanecer que Ana logro ver desde el techo del bar

El guardo el secreto, dispuesto a defender al príncipe de las preocupaciones de los demás miembros de Honra, esas son las cosas que el Totsuka tatara a logrado ver atravez del lente de la cámara y de sus ojos en esos dos meses que han pasado

* * *

Mas sin embargo lo que ese día pronosticaba era, desastre con grandes probabilidades de celos

 **-Misaki-** le tomo de la mano para que le prestara atención (mas de la normal) interrumpiendo la plática del peli naranja con Kamamoto

 **-¿Qué pasa saru?**

 **-quiero ir a Scepter 4**

 **-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!-** quizás como siempre eran celos o que realmente detestara a los azules pero la idea le cayó como una patada al hígado

Si bien era el rey azul quien aparecía de repente en el bar, incluso aunque estos se mantienen en contacto vía teléfono, no habían ido a Scepter 4 Saruhiko no recordaba del todo como llegar y aria que Misaki le llevara

 **-quiero verlos** -contesto con esa mirada triste

Misaki enmudeció, con algo de molestia sintiéndose chantajeado, resoplando

 **-…tch ¡bien!-** exclamo un poco molesto- * _de nuevo chantajeándome con esa mirada_ *- pensó

 **-si no quieres ir entonces no voy**

 _*¡Estoy siendo chantajeado de nuevo!*-_ pensó chasqueando la lengua como Saruhiko suele hacer siempre- **no, vamos sirve que devuelves esa espada**

 **-no me voy a deshacer de ella**

El camino fue silencioso quizás ahora de verdad incomodo entre ambos y Misaki no estaba del todo, por decir nada, contento con el destino del paseo.

Unas cuadras antes de llegar Saruhiko se detuvo con la mirada perdida

 **-¿Qué pasa saru?**

 **-yo…no puedo-** dijo apenas – **mejor vamos a otra parte**

 **-¿no querías ir a verla?**

 **-si pero…es… complicado –** tomando la mano del otro para cambiar de rumbo- **mejor otro día**

 **-…si tu quieres**

Ahora el camino era más incomodo para Misaki, que no entendía que pasaba con el otro aunque pensándolo con más claridad tenía un poco de sentido, en Scepter 4 estaban las personas que en alguna vida fueron la familia de saru y aunque estuvieran vivos de nuevo no había manera de que ellos le recordaran o algo.

Era triste

 **-yatagarasu** –la voz de awashima Seri les detuvo a media calle- **Saruhiko, estaba por ir a buscarles**

 **-teniente**

 **-hola-** tajante como siempre con aquella mujer, aun celoso

 **-el capitán quiere verte** -le dijo al chico que solo asintió, miro como estos dos estaban de la mano alzando una de sus cejas, se atrevería a preguntar

De verdad iba a preguntar pero el ruido de los otros miembros de Scepter 4 le hizo olvidarlo por un momento

 **-también los mando a ellos, aunque no era necesario que viniéramos todos a Honra**

Misaki no presto atención a lo que la mujer dijo pero sintió como Saruhiko apretaba mas su mano ¿Qué debía estar sintiendo? ¿Qué se sentiría? El ver a las personas que en el pasado perdiste, que incluso habían muerto y que ahora estaban frente a ti como si nada, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado

Saruhiko se quedo como en trance solo asintiendo a las presentaciones, con esa mirada triste que solo él podía notar…

 **-y el es**

Soltó la mano de Misaki casi como si le quemara, luciendo en shock, con dolor pero con alegría, incluso su "familia" paso a segundo plano, los animados comentarios de akira los ignoro, ignoro a todos incluso a su bella flor

Centrando su atención en quien le había causado tanto daño en el pasado, en quien alguna vez le había hecho sentir vivo…allí como si nada, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado

No pensó que lo vería otra vez…no pensó que su corazón podría latir igual que la primera vez

Eso sin duda alguno seguía siendo amor

Seguía amándole más que a nada en el mundo

* * *

¿Ahora que pasara? ¿De quién habla saru? Estamos por describir de quien se enamoro Saruhiko y que salió mal, él porque

Más aun debo decir que en celebración (me vuelvo mas ancestro chino XD) subiré el próximo capítulo el martes así que ese lindo día tendrán otra parte del misterio~

¡Hasta el Martes!


	10. Chapter 9 Dark Times

¡Holi gente! Gapriel Apareciendo en este hermoso dia (al menos hermoso para mi)

Este es el capitulo de hoy, en este lindo 1 de noviembre~ donde las aves cantan y el sol brilla

bueno realmente las aves no cantan porque estoy subiendo esto de noche, mucho menos el sol brilla pero ustedes entienden

El nombre de la canción que me dio la inspiración para este capitulo es Dark Times(de Scarlett Rose) como originalmente (y sigo queriendo)llamar al capitulo pero Memory pues va mas acorde.

Sin mucho mas que decir les dejo este algo largo capitulo~

* * *

Dark Time

Memory

* * *

Ahora su fastidio era un poco más que desde hace rato, si bien la energía no le alcanzo para salir de esa tienda ahora iba en el saco de ese hombre, ya después escaparía para volver a casa

 **-he llegado** -grito el hombre y pronto se escucho a alguien correr

Siendo sacado del saco, el pequeño niño le miro con unos ojos brillantes

Se sintió sonrojar por alguna razón que no entendió muy bien, pero apenas el adulto entrego el juguete, ese niño le tomo con cuidado como si fuera a romperse pasando su hermosa mirada sobre él para después sonreír

 **-es perfecto papa** -informo y abrazo a su padre que le revolvió un poco el cabello **-¿puedo jugar afuera con él?**

 **-claro pero recuerda no te vayas lejos, debes estar en la casa antes de que se haga de noche para cenar**

 **-¡si!-** yendo hacia afuera con ánimos

Mientras tanto el pequeño príncipe estaba confundido y abochornado por alguna razón que escapaba de él, su instinto le dijo que ese niño iba a apreciarle, que iba a quererle

" _Solo me quedare unos días cuando este mas fuerte"-_ pensó como una clase de excusa

Era solo una excusa barata que con los días dejo de decirse, quería quedarse allí, junto a Himori.

Con una mirada brillante "morí" le hizo sentir algo, había un algo diferente, el niño le trataba bien como si intuyera que él estaba vivo, hablándole, contándole cosas, sueños, ocurrencias cualquier cosa, sosteniéndolo con cuidado cada que lo tomaba en brazos.

El termino cayendo en ese encanto, logrando tomar forma humana más tiempo, ayudándolo, cumpliéndole "deseos" como hacía con Misaki. Conforme creció no le dejo de lado, incluso aunque tenía amigos y demás Saruhiko era su prioridad

 **-esto es ridículo** -se tiro con cuidado en su furton abrazando la almohada- **no estoy enamorado, no estoy enamorado**

Un joven Akiyama Himori de 16 años de edad seguía repitiéndose eso durante una hora, dando vueltas en el furton, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo en vano de que no estaba enamorado

 **-quizás…solo un poco enamorado**

En un mueble cercano, el juguete se cayó de la nada, llamando la atención de su dueño, que rápidamente fue hacia el

 **\- Ru-san ¿Cómo te caíste?-** suspiro tomándole con cuidado pasando sus dedos por los pequeños brazos, las piernas y finalmente el pecho donde encontró algo, extrañado hizo un poco de lado la yukata viendo una pequeña grieta **-¡¿Qué?!**

Saruhiko en ese momento entendió por fin lo sucedido y se sintió el mayor estúpido del mundo

Era solo su fallido primer amor, ya no había como seguir negándoselo, se había enamorado a primera vista de esos ojos negros y aquella sonrisa

De su actitud, de su humor, de sus días malos, de sus días nostálgicos, de la risa, del llanto, de los secretos que solo el sabría, de verlo irse siempre tan sereno, de lo ingenioso que podía ser, se enamoro de la inocencia de ese niño que estaba creciendo en alguien aun mejor

Fue solo amor a primera vista

Esa noche intento irse, lo intento de verdad, salir por la ventana, no volver jamás alejarse antes de ser olvidado y tirado como siempre pasaba, los niños crecen, olvidan sus juguetes incluso aquel al que llamaban favorito, sería solo una decoración un tiempo más y después fuera él o su madre quien le guardarían.

No quería ser tirado, era de lo que nunca podría reponerse cuando los niños que alguna vez le querían al crecer le dejaban. Era solo un juguete que es fácilmente desechado con los años y no quería pasar eso con Himori.

Pero basto con verlo dormir tan tranquilo allí en su furton para que su escape se viera frustrado, no quería alejarse y fue débil…

" _Solo me quedare unos días cuando este mas fuerte"-_ Era la misma excusa de hace años

Trato de verlo desde otro enfoque, si bien lo que sus amigos le habían explicado del amor (y lo poco que entendió realmente) es que se tenía que luchar por esa persona, demostrarle cuán importante era para uno

Cosa que hacia todos los días con cumplirle sus deseos, darle buenos sueños, darle suerte

Cuando, según Aki, no había forma de estar juntos o que esa persona no correspondía sus sentimientos entonces lo que debía hacer era velar siempre por su felicidad incluso si es alado de otra persona

Así que se dispuso a seguirlo casi todos los días para saber quién era la persona que tenía el corazón de su niño. Era dolorosamente fallido, en especial porque le enojaba le hacía sentir malestar verlo con alguna chica, eran celos.

Aunque una que otra vez dejo externar sus celos haciendo que la chica en cuestión o persona sufriera de improvistos, tenía que ser maduro y seguir con el plan de hacer feliz por completo a Himori

 **-bien, voy a declararme** -dijo el chico tratando de reunir valor- **esto es ridículo, debo estar enfermo o algo quizás no es amor solo estoy confundido-** volvió de nueva cuenta como todas las noches a decirse, una hora más tarde se levanto tomando la marioneta acomodándole frente a él en el suelo

 _Oh no_ -advirtió para sí, le usaría para practicar ¿Qué tan cruel era eso?

- **no es tan difícil…aparte no es como si fuera a contestarme…-** se dijo a sí mismo, sintiendo sus mejillas arder- **me…me gustas…-** soltó

La grieta hizo un ruido dentro de la cabeza de Saruhiko, se rompería allí mismo quizás

 **-no, así no… Sa…Saruhiko Ru-san sé que esto es ridículo ¿Quién demonios se enamora de un juguete? Quizás solo te quiera demasiado aunque desee con todas mis fuerzas que seas real, la persona, bueno cosa, que me gusta es Ru-san, bien me declare a mi propio juguete es demasiado por hoy**

Cubriéndose completamente con las sabanas ignorando al juguete

 _¿Qué?_

Entonces quizás tenía una oportunidad, debía que arriesgarse, si fallaba si himori gritaba asustado de verle sería suficiente entonces para olvidarlo, se iría, se terminaría.

 _Himori_ -le llamo

 **-¿uh?-** sacando su cabeza de las sabanas, alguien que por cierto debía estar muy cerca suyo, le llamo mas no vio a nadie **-¿lo abre imaginado?**

Tal vez debía reunir más valor y pensar más

Dos días después, justo cuando el chico estaba preparándose para dormir y volverle a decir que estaba enamorado de él, se arriesgo. Era ahora o nunca

- **himori-** le llamo

 **-¿Ru-san?...-** se extraño, ¿le había hablado?

 **-Himori** –volvió a llamar sorprendiendo al chico, preparado para que le alejara aun en su pequeña forma, rechazándolo pero los negros ojos donde le gustaba perderse parecían brillar

 **-hablaste…**

 **-lo que dijiste ¿es cierto?-** se atrevió a moverse algo incomodo pues no le quitaba la mirada de encima

 **-si…-** estaba embelesado, ¿estaría soñando o algo?- **a mí me gusta Ru-san**

Se arriesgo en mostrar su verdadera forma, la tenue luz azul le cubrió, creciendo en tamaño, como un chico de 15 años, Saruhiko se descubrió increíblemente tímido temiendo ser rechazado pero en vez de eso la sonrisa y la brillante mirada fueron dirigidas hacia él, con un suspiro de alivio

 **-eres real** -acercando su mano hacia el perfecto rostro que le cautivo desde niño, suave…era suave al tacto **\- de verdad estas aquí**

 **-s-si…yo**

 **-¿estoy soñando?**

 **-no, soy real-** dijo para después ser abrazado, esa calidez era diferente a la que alguna vez conoció, reconfortándole el corazón

Ese era su primer amor

Ninguno de los dos sabia que hacer, eran solo un par de chicos con su primer amor, tomándose de las manos con timidez sonriéndose nerviosos, hasta llegar a besarse… fue algo mágico, Saruhiko dejo de sentirse frio por dentro, como si de verdad el hechizo fuera a romperse, quizás al fin era libre junto a la persona que amaba por primera vez

Saliendo a escondidas, era una suerte que vivieran en ese pequeño pueblo en el campo, platicando, riendo o a veces simplemente acostados en el césped mirando las nubes. Eso era amor, Saruhiko estaba seguro de que eso era amor, uno sincero uno fuerte, era amor

Incluso había logrado crecer, ¡estaba creciendo! Se volvió más alto, ya no parecía un chico de 15 años, estaba creciendo, estaba cambiando, estaba viviendo.

A pesar de los problemas estaban juntos, huyendo de ese pueblo para buscar un lugar donde pudiesen estar juntos sin ocultarse tanto, sin que alguien le reclamara al menor por su nulo interés por el matrimonio, huyendo de un compromiso que no quería

Unas cuantas ciudades y pueblos después, habían logrado quedarse cerca de las montañas

 **-uh parece ser que de verdad no te gustan los vegetales** -le dijo sonriente viendo el plato

 **-lo siento** -se disculpo algo avergonzado

 **-no importa, yo me comeré tus vegetales y tu el pescado-** le sonrió con mas animo el de ojos azules era tan lindo cuando se avergonzaba

La vida en ese lugar al principio fue dura pero en pocos meses fue fácil, mas aun cuando el príncipe insistía en usar el oro que tenía guardado, después de todo para eso era, para cuando él fuera libre y no pasara tanta hambre.

Pasando algunos años Saruhiko estaba de verdad convencido de que el hechizo se había roto, crecía, sentía hambre, sueño, se podía lastimar incluso, sentía su piel humana, su cabello crecía también, su voz cambio un poco, llevaba tiempo que no volvía a ser una marioneta no se sentía débil era libre, era amado, amaba a alguien

Era amor

Mas sin embargo el tiempo se encargo de hacerle ver lo equivocado que estaba, para los 35 años de Himori era evidente que su crecimiento se detuvo, era evidente que no cambiaba ni un poco, aunque sintiera hambre, aunque sintiese su corazón latir, no estaba cambiando, no estaba envejeciendo

50 años y él seguía viéndose como de 18 o quizás 20 años, su cuerpo seguía igual, llevaba años sin ser una marioneta pero…era frustrante, se sentía mal incluso lo notaba en esos ojos que amaba

¿Acaso su amor no era suficiente? ¿No era lo bastante fuerte? Se amaban entonces ¿Por qué?

Himori pareció rendirse en algún punto, conformándose con la respuesta muda de la maldición

 **-debe ser raro para ti besar a un anciano**

 **-el único anciano aquí soy yo, morí** -contesto besándole en los labios para demostrar su punto

 **-no eres un anciano**

 **-soy el anciano de 182 años que se enamoro a primera vista de un mocoso de 5 años** -le riño provocando solo una risa por parte del hombre mayor

 **-bueno nadie tiene que saber que tenias 182 años-le dijo**

 **-incluso a mí los años me pasan factura** -recargándose con cuidado en el cuerpo ajeno, abrazándose a él- **por ejemplo el moho**

 **-uhh**

Riendo a pesar de todo, viviendo con normalidad, a veces discutiendo por las mismas cosas de siempre, otras veces solo dejando pasar el tiempo

El enemigo número 1 de Saruhiko no era su maldición, ni siquiera el odio que hacía a esta fuerte era el tiempo. Pasaba entre sus dedos como agua, sin forma de evitar que pasara, robándole toda esperanza a verse libre o ser feliz, los días buenos siempre tendrían un final, sus esperanzas y sueños siempre descansan con sus dueños en tumbas cuyos nombres serian borrados al paso del tiempo.

 **-dijiste alguna vez que incluso podrías romperte** -salió el tema de repente mientras el "joven" príncipe le alimentaba,

 **-¿uh? Si… no se mucho de eso realmente**

 **-tal vez…cuando yo muera te rompas**

 **-¿pero qué mierdas estás diciendo?-** se quejo dejando de lado el plato – **no vas a morirte ni hoy ni mañana ni la semana que viene**

 **-Quizás el próximo año-** murmuro el de ojos negros con cierto aburrimiento

El tema siempre estaba allí, si el amor no había roto el hechizo, si el amor que sentían no había hecho algo… ¿lo aria el desamor?

Para Saruhiko era mejor morir juntos que seguir viviendo sin él, lo amaba, su corazón latía por el… ¿Por qué razón tenían que ser así las cosas?

Sus amigos, Ella y aquellos hechiceros, todos ellos sucumbieron al tiempo, sin encontrar manera de romper la maldición…incluso aunque ese chico que lo maldijo había muerto el seguía allí

Volviendo al pueblo natal del peli verde, volviendo a ocultarse de los ojos de todos…

 **-fui feliz incluso si no fui capaz de romper esa maldición**

 **-…**

 **-lo siento** -le sonrió muy apenas estaba en las ultimas y lo sabia tanto que expresar y tan pocas palabras para hacerlo

Se mordió la lengua al punto de sentir como su boca se llenaba con sangre, temblando como una gelatina, tratando de alguna manera de retener las lágrimas

- **te amo** -murmuro sabiendo que si abría mas la boca no podría contenerse

Esa noche Akiyama Himori de 78 años había muerto por causas naturales en la vieja casa que perteneció a sus padres, en la que fue su habitación, su hermano menor le encontró a la mañana siguiente.

Saruhiko se sentía agónico, no poder gritar no poder hacer ruido tener que estar allí junto al cuerpo de la persona que amo, solo mordiéndose la lengua, mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas…justo poco después del amanecer el dolor en su pecho fue tal que volvió a esa pequeña forma de marioneta, abriendo su camisa con brusquedad

La grieta se hacía más grande, originándose de donde se supone estaba su dolido corazón, retorciéndose hasta perder la consciencia

 **-¿estoy muriendo?-** el dolor que le recorría el cuerpo incluso ese de juguete era tan grande que no podía moverse sin sentir que todos sus huesos se quebraban **-¿Himori?...**

Cada paso que daba era como si sus pies fueran descalzos sobre vidrios, pero no se alejaría de él, escuchando el funeral improvisado en la parte delantera de la casona. Tenía poco tiempo para meterse dentro del ataúd, corriendo pues sentía que la magia había escapado de él, sintiendo que perdía fuerza fue capaz de meterse dentro de esa caja de madera tan lúgubre y tan…simple.

La sangre que salía de su nariz, boca y su oído debía ser una señal de que realmente estaba muriendo pero estaba feliz. Feliz de que al menos morirían juntos, abrazándose a la tela, sintiendo la rigidez del frio cuerpo que hace unas horas aun le hacía sentir vivo.

Lo siguiente fue algo confuso, borroso por el dolor que estaba sintiendo, despertando por el sonido que hacia la tierra al caer a la tapa del ataúd, sin luz sin nada, lo único bueno de esa caja tan simple de madera es que era más espaciosa a lo ancho, usando lo poco que le quedaba de magia volviendo a ser ese joven de 20 años, abrazándose a un cuerpo frio

Respirando agitadamente sin ser consciente del tiempo ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba desde que escucho como lanzaban la tierra al agujero? Sin embargo el dolor no se iba sentía como era de enorme la grieta, como si le abrieran el pecho, como si sus entrañas estuvieran expuestas

 **-te amo…**

con su consciencia yendo y viniendo no era capaz de procesar, la desesperación pudo mas con él en ciertos momentos, fue mala idea estar enterrado allí, pero sin fuerza no sería capaz de salir hasta que llego a un punto en que ya no ser capaz de sentir sus piernas ni sus brazos, quizás se habían roto por fin volviéndose polvo o algo, su pecho se sentía frio, tan frio…incluso podría apostar que había perdido un ojo pero al menos ya no sentía dolor…ya no estaba sintiendo nada solo cansancio, sueño…una enorme calma

Con sus recuerdos yéndose como el ultimo cielo azul que vio con Himori… él amo, dejando de sentir su cuerpo como si estuviera flotando tratando de sonreír al final…el vivió y finalmente entregándose a la oscuridad de su consciencia pensando en que quizás lo volvería a ver él murió.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

O al menos eso se suponía que debía pasar

Despertó gracias a la luz ¿luz? Estando en su forma de marioneta se dio cuenta que aun estaba dentro de ese intento de ataúd solo que…no había nada ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Que tanto tenía que pasar para que los huesos se volvieran polvo… ¡¿Qué jodido año era?!

No había rastros de nada, ni de nadie cerca ¿con que propósito fue que el ataúd fue sacado? El montón de tierra alado de esa caja…huesos…

Quizás allí fue que la amargura y el odio le hicieron descontrolarse, alguien se había atrevido a sacar el ataúd y tirar los huesos como si no fueran nada, como si Himori no hubiera existido como si sus restos no merecieran ser tratados con respeto.

El sujeto que tuvo la osadía de tal crimen fue "juzgado" apropiadamente, con una condena justa, encerrándolo en el ataúd dejándolo allí en ese agujero.

Apenas intento tomar alguno de los huesos estos se hicieron polvo al tacto, desvaneciéndose en el aire, dejando solo entre la tierra un anillo de plata. Su propio anillo entonces ¿Dónde estaba el otro?

El sujeto (criminal) pensó que diciéndole la ubicación del objeto "robado" su "sentencia" podría cambiar…lastimosamente para él, Saruhiko era hijo [del bastardo] de Nikki y en algo tarde o temprano terminarían por parecerse…Al igual que su padre no sintió arrepentimiento.

Dos anillos lo único que le quedaba aparte de los recuerdos.

Estaba en el mismo cementerio del pueblo pero no quedaba nada ahora había casas más raras y grandes a poca distancia, incluso la forma de las lapidas había cambiado, el nombre de su amor ya ni siquiera era entendible, incluso tuvo que conseguir ropa pues esta debió descomponerse realmente no sabía bien que rayos había pasado.

Vagando para encontrar su dinero de vuelta, si quiera pasa saber donde estaba ¿Qué clase de futuro era ese? Amargándose, haciendo "bromas" a las personas que creía molestas, a veces ejerciendo un poco de justicia…del inocente chico que se había enamorado a primera vista no quedaba nada más que el recuerdo.

Los niños se volvieron más molestos, los adultos, la sociedad todo se volvió más molesta, innecesaria…se encontró a si mismo deseando que todo se esfumara.

El amor no rompería el hechizo ni el dolor del corazón lo aria, la grieta sanaría mientras alguien le amara pero no volvería a caer en eso, no amaría a nadie más…al menos eso se suponía

 **-¿saru? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas llorando?**

Dios, el destino o cualquier entidad omnipotente debía estar burlándose de él, debía ser un juego cruel, debía serlo, tenía que serlo ¿Por qué tanta crueldad hacia él?

Seguía igual de hermoso de cómo lo recordaba, el uniforme azul le quedaba bien, muy bien, la sonrisa amable, el cabello suave, la mirada cálida…si seguía viéndose igual a pesar del tiempo, seguía haciendo que su corazón latiera tan aprisa como la primera vez

 **-¡saru!**

 **-yo… lo siento** -se disculpo con Misaki, lo estaba preocupando, estaba haciendo un show, limpiándose las lagrimas con fuerza, no debía llorar, no era el mismo Himori del pasado, no lo era, no le recordaba, no le amaba, no…no lo amaba

 **-saru**

 **-oye ¡¿estas bien?!-** Akira como siempre tan sobre de él, no cambiaba o al menos eso intentaba pensar

 **-¿Está bien?-** pregunto enomoto acercándose también

Estaba perdiéndose, era doloroso

 **-¡déjenlo respirar!-** la teniente los hizo a un lado a todos, dándole espacio a Saruhiko era como si este no fuera capaz de respirar- **intenta respirar conmigo ¿ok?**

Que nostalgia, pensó en su remolino de emociones, como la vez en que aquel bastardo casi lo mata, como cuando casi muere ahogado

Akira, Andy, Fuse y Ren a su alrededor intentando que respirara pero solo hacían un caos por los nervios, Seri los hizo a un lado para poderlo tranquilizar

 _Inhala exhala no pasa nada, vas a estar bien, tranquilo_

 **\- Inhala…exhala… no pasa nada, vas a estar bien, tranquilo**

 _Está funcionando Seri_

 **-¡Esta funcionando teniente!-** celebro Andy

 _Casi me da un ataque_

 **-casi me da algo** -susurro Ren

 **-será mejor que lo llevemos a la enfermería-** anuncio la mujer sintiendo un dolor en su pecho, ver a ese chico así de débil, ¿Por qué estaba llorando? ¿Por qué de la nada? ¿Por qué sufría? – **Yatagarasu** –llamo al peli naranja que estaba en shock- **¿sufre de alguna enfermedad?**

 **-sa-saru… no… nunca…le había pasado esto** -contesto sin comprender como de la nada el otro había empezado a llorar y después a ser incapaz de respirar, doblegado por el dolor, si no fuera porque esa mujer le recostó en el suelo

 **-Akiyama, Akira ayuden a yatagarasu a llevar a Saruhiko a la enfermería**

¿Incluso el mismo nombre? ¿Todo completo? ¿Qué tan descarado era el destino? ¿Qué tanto empeño por hacerlo sufrir?... pero dolía su pecho dolía por los recuerdos, por las emociones, ¿Por qué?

Tenía que alejarlos, tenía que evitar ser tocado por alguno de ellos, su mejor amigo y el amor de su vida… seguramente su piel reconocería el calor, ese calor que pensó perdido, no podía con eso, no, no, no

 **-¡saru!-** le grito Misaki preocupado, angustiado, se removía en un vano intento de algo ¿de qué?

¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué? Sus amigos ya no eran sus amigos, Seri no era la Seri que fue como su madre, no eran ellos, solo personas ajenas a él no serian amigos de nuevo, no serian una familia de nuevo, ya no volvería a comer la comida de kamo, ni a platicar sobre libros con eno, ni fantasear con el mundo con ren, ni a jugar con Andy, ni entrenar con Fuse y akira

No sería regañado ni mimado por Seri, no sería abrazado por ninguno de ellos, no serian cercanos, no comparten recuerdos juntos, son extraños, simples personas que nacieron siendo iguales a su familia a ellos a ella.

 **-¡Saruhiko-san! ¡Resista!**

…...

...Ni si quiera el…

No volvería a cruzar su mirada con la de él, no le va a sonreír, no le dará una taza de té, no comparten nada, no sabe nada sobre él, ni sus sueños, ni sus pesares, nada. Eran extraños, no volvería a verlo sonrojarse, ni a besarlo, ni a tomar su mano, mucho menos sentir su piel, limpiar sus lagrimas, cuidarle si enfermaba, ni sus enojos, ni los codazos incluso, nada, no eran nada

No le llamaría de nuevo, no lo buscaría con la mirada, ni compartirían una comida de nuevo, no verían el atardecer, ni las nubes ni siquiera las estrellas o los días de lluvia. No irán a pasear, no van a hablar, no tienen nada.

Ellos no eran sus amigos, ni familia…ese chico no era SU Himori…todos ellos estaban muertos.

El estuvo allí en cada entierro de su familia para ser él quien arrastrara el ataúd de Reisi hacia la tumba que el mismo cabo, que el mismo lleno de tierra, que el mismo cuido como la de Seri

Incluso aunque se esforzó las flores no crecieron sobre las dos tumbas, incluso aunque lo intento no fue capaz de encontrar un hechizo para traerlos de vuelta. Aunque se haya quedado allí el tiempo siguió pasando borrando el nombre de sus amigos de las lapidas, no importo lo que hiciera no había nada de su pasado.

Incluso aunque grito, pataleo, golpeo y lloro dentro del ataúd de Himori no volvería a la vida, no volvería, sufrió dentro de ese pequeño espacio en los lapsos de conciencia que tenía hasta romperse…pero aun así no murió.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Su pecho volvió a contraerse, volviendo a sentir que el aire le faltaba, agitado, sudando frio, dolor, dolor solo eso, como en el ataúd

Es cierto, el amor no rompería el hechizo, no lo hizo antes no lo hará ahora aunque quisiera a Misaki, quizás ni el contra hechizo funcione, volverá a quedarse solo, volverá a perderlos, volverá a seguir viviendo, volverá a llorar sobre tumbas cuyos nombres se borrarían con el tiempo, volvería a romperse para despertar años después para seguir

Finalmente como aquella vez se sintió débil perdiendo la conciencia donde todo se volvió negro

El escuadrón especial, el tercero al mando, la teniente y Misaki estaban en shock, sufriendo, ¿Qué mierda había pasado? Incluso la gente que pasaba cerca, parecía tan caótico, tan doloroso y tan agónico que el chico termino por desmayarse

Tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar, siendo consientes que incluso había gente grabándolo ¡grabándolo! Eso enojo a Misaki y Akira que no tardaron nada en destruir esos aparatos, asustando a sus dueños que no pudieron ni quejarse

 **-¡hay que irnos!-** grito seria la teniente- **debemos llevarlo al área médica de Scepter 4-** fue una orden bien dada

Los miembros del escuadrón especial encabezados por la teniente simplemente tomaron entre sí al pelinegro para llevarlo lo más pronto posible. Misaki lucia tan molesto, tan serio que la flama roja no tardo en manifestarse ni siquiera se molesto en apagarla o algo.

Akiyama seguía en shock, pero también serio, escuchando de repente quejas de las personas que pasaban por el alboroto por los aparatos rotos

 **-si no se largan voy a ejecutarlos yo mismo** -amenazo preparándose para desenfundar su espada

La molesta gente se alejo corriendo ¿Qué era ese malestar? ¿Qué era este dolor en su pecho?

Yéndose lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzar a los demás

* * *

Este es el final del capitulo, ya sabemos mas cosas ¿como lo ven?

Es la semana del Reisaru y yo aqui de rebelde subiendo Akisaru(¿SaruAki?) con tal nunca le atino a las fechas

Ahora con quien se quedara saru, con su primer amor o con misaki~

Esta semana será capitulo doble, Nos vemos en unos dias~

 **¿Review?**


	11. Chapter 10 Koe

Olvide subir esto...

Negus yo ya lo habia subido el jueves pasado... pero...ahora veo que no... ¿sorry? bueno sirve que leen dos capitulos en la semana

PD: Holi gente~

* * *

 **Voz**

* * *

Dejo salir el humo del cigarrillo que tenia entre los dedos, mirando el techo como si fuera la octava maravilla

 _Otra vez_ \- pensó

Como sintiendo una perturbación en la fuerza, instinto combinado con ansias sabiendo que su teléfono tendría que sonar pronto, que el molesto de Munakata estaría del otro lado de la línea y que le pediría que fuera a verle

 _Como siempre_

Últimamente sus pesadillas van en aumento, siendo aviso de que las cosas como siempre saldrían mal, de verdad… no podían cambiar un poco para variar, ¿Al menos un poco?

Impaciente es la palabra correcta para describirle

Incluso parecía que estaba solo porque lo planeo así, los muchachos habían salido, Kusanagi fue por más cristalería para tener de reserva, tátara y Ana habían ido al parque y Yata había ido junto con "esa cosa" a Scepter 4.

Dio otra calada más al cigarro terminándolo y aplastándolo en el cenicero. Contando en su mente para tener algo de orden

 _8, 9, 10_

El sonido de su teléfono hizo eco en el solitario bar, sonriendo burlón

 **-10 segundos de retraso Munakata**

* * *

A pocos metros el cuerpo del chico desprendió un brillo azul para encogerse y convertirse en un juguete, eso no lo esperaban sin saber que ocurría el pequeño cuerpo termino cayendo al suelo

Misaki no lo soporto, Saruhiko había vuelto a esa pequeña forma, algo debía ir demasiado mal, tomándolo con cuidado, empujando a los otros azules, corrió lo mas que podía hacia donde el rey azul. Se lamento no traer consigo su patineta, ¿Por qué tenía que tener las piernas tan cortas?

Llegando jadeando, pateando la puerta, rompiéndola por el impulso de la llama de Honra

 **-¡Sa-Saruhiko!-** grito – **algo, algo anda mal**

Eso basto para Reisi, la desesperación de Yata le decía que iba muy enserio, mas cuando sus demás subordinados llegaron, cuando su mirada se cruzo con la de su teniente

Algo iba mal, pero no es como si pudiera simplemente ir al área medica, checar sus signos vitales y demás, no lograría nada así.

* * *

Si por ejemplo le hubieran dicho que la magia existía cuando niño, abría negado tristemente, la magia no existía, no aparecería alguien un hada o algo a hacer su vida más feliz, eso lo entendió desde muy pequeño.

Siempre describió su vida en el palacio como llevadera, quizás tranquila donde era algunos días torturado por sus padres pero aun así el se consideraba como una persona "feliz"

Tenía a Seri, a sus amigos, a la gente que trabajaba en el castillo como su gran familia, estaba decidido a arreglar lo que sus padres tan fácilmente e indiferentemente habían destruido en el reino, mejorar la vida de los demás, eso aprendió de ellos. Ser responsable, amable, valiente, racional, pensar en el bienestar de la gente antes de su propio bien, estudiaba, comía lo mejor posible, reía a veces lloraba, se enojaba era humano después de todo un chico humano de 15 años

Aunque si pudiera volver al pasado se llamaría a si mismo ingenuo, quizás tonto. No bastaba con solo decretar una orden, no era solo, tenía que ganarse al pueblo, limpiar su imagen, tenía que entender que cosas como el amor y el odio eran sentimientos demasiados fuertes

El seguía existiendo por el odio, por el dolor de la gente que murió a causa de los caprichos y ordenes de sus padres, por el rencor de los que quedaron con vida, por la pena que arrastraron muchos a pesar de que ellos murieron… el seguiría viviendo por la misma razón

La primera vez que empezó a romperse fue cuando Kamo murió, la grieta se expandió con el tiempo en que más de la gente que amaba moría, aun así la grieta no eran tan peligrosa.

Años después entendió que había sido un estúpido, la gente [los adultos] eran una mierda, el mundo en general lo era. Niños caprichosos para los que fue simplemente otro más a la lista de juguetes en sus baúles, los niños también podían llegar a ser tan crueles.

Los niños que no eran una mierda presumida sufrían. Fuera pobreza, alguna discapacidad, alguien, la buena gente sufría a veces sin una razón válida, así es la vida, unos ríen mientras otros lloran. Podría culpar a que en ese entonces era demasiado joven, algún día lo entendería quizás nunca pero esa seguía siendo su vida.

Los niños no eran en si su problema, mientras no lo tiraran por la ventana de un tercer, cuarto piso, eran niños simplemente, corren imprudentemente se golpean y caen pero como si fueran ellos los de plástico se levantan como si nada. Llego a pensar que esa era una cualidad que las personas pierden al crecer, una cualidad necesaria, que deberían seguir teniendo, corren o caminan, se caen, algunos se estancan otros tropiezan con alguna piedra o se enamoran del mismo tipo de piedra lo que sea de cada quien incapaces a veces de seguir o de dejar atrás las cosas.

Entendió que los niños pueden ser igual de crueles como pueden serlo de buenos sin quererlo, a veces el mayor problema de un niño son precisamente otros niños, que las burlas pueden lastimar, que no saben que realmente hacen un mal mayor, que si no se corrige lo malo a tiempo crecen para volverse adultos cretinos, si hay niños malos abra adultos malos, simple.

En palabras cortas el mundo era una mierda de la que con el tiempo se empezaba a alegrar de no pertenecer, todo tan vacio, tan sin importancia tan superficial la mayoría de las veces, hay gente que no merece que le pasen cosas malas y otras que de verdad merecen que les pase un auto por encima, la gente y la sociedad cambia le hace sentir que no tiene sentido volver a ser humano si no le gusta ese clase de mundo

Podría ser llamado pesimista, no le ve el caso ni si quiera a existir ¿Cuál era el fin de todo esto?

Sus recuerdos lo están rompiendo, la realidad esta rompiéndolo como acostumbra hacer

Incluso aunque "reencarnara" no lo arian los recuerdos los buenos momentos ni la misma mentalidad de antes. Aunque los quisiera estos no lo harían porque no comparten nada, son extraños.

El hecho de que todas las personas que alguna vez quiso estén presentes ahora no quiere decir que sea una señal de que todo llegara a un final feliz, es solo la diosa destino riéndose de él como lo ha hecho esos siglos.

Siente la herida en su pecho cerrarse pero puede dejar la cicatriz, la cabeza le da vueltas, todo es doloroso, todo es confuso.

Trata de recordar que le puso así de mal…

 _Ah es cierto el está vivo_

Himori estaba allí tan hermoso como recordaba, ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora?

Abrió los ojos encontrándose en lo que parecía ser una habitación de hospital, no tiene maquinas alrededor suyo indicando sus signos vitales porque en teoría no tiene venas por donde salga sangre, pero puede notar que sigue siendo humano.

Siente su cuerpo adolorido por completo, incapaz de moverse no quiere hacerlo pero siente a Misaki alado, esta recostado a su lado evitando robarle espacio, de seguro cuando despierte va a regañarlo por preocuparlo así, no le gusta que Misaki sienta angustia.

Quizás lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era precisamente pensar en Misaki

Por ejemplo hay niños como Misaki que pueden ser muy densos

Lo que se puede clasificar como denso o estúpido, son de acciones no de pensar tanto en ello porque pueden pasar días pensando en un problema de matemáticas cuyo resultado saben pero no como llegaron a el por poner una clase de ejemplo, mas sin embargo en Misaki está el hecho de que a veces como si fuera casualidad o que sus neuronas tienen picos altos de actividad le dejan el mundo claro a su alrededor

Lo ha comprobado con el tiempo, viéndole crecer, siendo un espectador mudo de la obra que es la vida de Yata Misaki, el es capaz de dar con la respuesta correcta de 0 a 100 en un segundo. Verle crecer es de las pocas "ventajas" que su maldición tiene, ve el mundo de muchos niños con el correr de los años le ha forjado ciertos juicios como que no hay que golpear niños pero hay otros que de verdad merecen al menos una buena ostia para reaccionar.

De ser un mocoso energético que no puede mantenerse quieto a un adolecente igual de inquieto… bueno quizás lo inquieto no se le quite nunca… pero en el fondo en la personalidad propia en lo que se puede llamar el alma de su bella flor es que…es la clase de persona que de verdad, de verdad con todo su ser odia

"Odia" a Misaki más de lo que odia a Reisi o Suoh

- **saru de verdad deberías comer algo**

 **-lo he dicho muchas veces no necesito comer**

 **-no sé si es cosa mía pero te veo más delgado**

Siempre preocupándose por el bienestar de la gente que ama

 **-Misaki**

 **-vuelvo mas al rato**

 **-no soy de cristal mucho menos de porcelana**

 **-¡de igual manera! ¡Pueden golpearte y romperte!**

 **-de hecho Misaki es más fácil que yo les rompa la cara sin necesidad de golpearlos** -contesto

Nunca le escucha y sigue protegiéndolo

 **-saru** -le abraza de la nada – **eres un llorón**

 **-no estoy llorando**

Tiene esa curiosa habilidad de saber cómo se siente, si esta triste si está enojado o feliz, Misaki puede ver con sus ojos ámbar atravez de él, con facilidad

Se voltea con cuidado de no despertarlo pera sorpresa suya no está dormido, está allí mirándole con calma, con sus ojos ámbar que son capaces de ver su alma.

 **-¿Qué te paso?**

Entre las cualidades de Misaki es que puede ser terco en algunos temas no le dejaría en paz o le chantajearía emocionalmente hasta que el hablara como cuando todo se descubrió. Terquedad combinada con ese ámbar lleno de angustia y preocupación la poción mágica para que el cantara como pájaro.

 **-es…solo…-** su voz sonó ronca, le dolía también la garganta- **que… aunque luzcan como mi familia no lo son, somos extraños**

 **-mmm**

Ahora venia la parte en que Misaki como siempre tardaría en saber que decirle o si quiera en procesar, eso le provocaba querer molestarlo, solo un poco lamentablemente el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta interrumpió. El peli naranja gruño con fastidio, yendo a tener que abrir la puerta que el mismo cerro

 **-veo que estas ya despierto Saruhiko** -expreso el rey azul con su teniente y tercero al mando detrás

 **-si…**

 **-¡Mas le vale que me diga que tiene saru!-** expreso Misaki molesto, cruzándose de brazos sentándose en la cama para estorbar en la vista del rey hacia la marioneta

La teniente iba a intervenir pero se limito a permanecer en silencio por el gesto que había hecho su rey, tenía que tranquilizarse aunque aun no entendiera del todo la situación del pelinegro

 **-se que es Saruhiko quien sabe realmente que le está pasando-** comento

- **tch** -chasqueo la lengua, no soportaba tenerlos allí pero el no poder verles del todo era un falso alivio – **solo estoy demasiado viejo es todo**

 **-no te desmayas de la nada ni te vuelves incapaz de respirar** –se quejo Misaki

 **-solo fue eso**

 **-ya has visto muchas veces a awashima-kun, incluso me atrevo a decir que has espiado alguna vez a los demás miembros de Scepter 4**

 **-no es como si pudiera espiar a la gente desde el teléfono de ese lento**

 **-de todas formas tienes tus medios pero debió ser algo mas lo que provoco todo este incidente**

 **-me di cuenta de algunas cosas y termine recordando otras, basta del interrogatorio Reisi**

 **-supongo que nuestra pequeña reunión tendrá que posponerse, por el momento descansa un rato para que puedan irse, aunque si lo desean puedo ordenar que los lleven en una de las camionetas de Scepter 4**

 **-¡no!**

 **-nosotros nos vamos entonces**

 **-ese maldito está planeando algo…-** murmuro Saruhiko al "verles" irse, suspiro relajándose un instante

 **-¿recordando que cosa saru?**

Quizás canto victoria muy rápidamente

* * *

 **-capitán ¿está bien que espiemos?-** pregunto la rubia, desde unas habitaciones a distancia con las pantallas frente a ellos

 **-de igual forma Saruhiko-kun no dirá todo si siente que algo planeo**

* * *

 **-no me dejaras en paz hasta que te lo diga ¿cierto?**

 **-empieza a hablar de una jodida vez mono** -exigió

 **-tch, al menos dame mis lentes, no te distingo**

 **-no entiendo cómo puedes estar tan ciego** -le paso los lentes, realmente cambiaba un poco sin ellos

 **-eso es porque pase más de 50 años dentro de una caja** -explico

 **-como que 50 años en una caja, ¿no podías moverte para salir de ella?**

 **-…era un ataúd…**

 **-¡¿Cómo mierda?! ¡¿Un ataúd?! ¡¿Cómo mierda terminaste allí?!**

 **-yo me metí allí realmente** -desvió un poco la mirada de la cara del más bajito, recibiendo un golpe **-¡oye!**

 **-¡¿Por qué demonios te metiste en un ataúd?!**

 **-pensé…que me estaba muriendo aunque estaba roto sigo aquí**

 **-¿ah?**

 **-mori había muerto** -se sintió miserable de tan solo decirlo, de pensarlo de nueva cuenta **\- yo me estaba muriendo pensé que al menos podría estar en su ataúd, así que me metí dentro apenas pude incluso ya no sentía nada… más de 50 años allí dentro hasta que pude salir**

 **-mori, ¿ese era su nombre?...**

 **-solía decirle así… es ridículo** –rio amargo- **mori…quedaba bien porque vivíamos por las montañas por el tono verde de su cabello…**

 **-…entiendo…creo…**

 **-al principio no podía decir mi nombre, al menos tú fuiste listo en eso Misaki**

 **-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?**

 **-estoy alagándote, al menos eso podías hacer**

 **-no parece un alago maldito mono**

 **-me decía Ru-san…**

* * *

Viendo a ese par, escuchándolos pero sobre todo viendo de reojo a akiyama-kun, cabello verdoso… si bien de toda la unidad especial él era el único que no estaba cuando el castillo, debía ser el entonces, pero ¿Por qué?

 **-ru…san…**

 _Sa-ru-hi-ko no es muy difícil, Sa-Ru_

 _Sarusko_

… _Saruhiko Saru hiko_

 _Sarusko_

 _Saru_

 _Ru_

 _Olvídalo_

¿Qué se supone que fue eso? Hace un momento en su cabeza, debía estar imaginando cosas

* * *

Para ese momento ese juguete y Yata debían estar saliendo aunque él se quedaría un poco allí, el techo seguía siendo el techo

 **-me sorprende que vinieras voluntariamente** -comento Reisi

 **-estoy aburrido** –fue su respuesta, no había mucho que hacer dentro de las celdas de Scepter 4

 **-ese es tu estilo de vida, Suoh** -se quejo poniéndose frente a él

El ceño fruncido, junto a la mirada malva, Munakata, no, Reisi siempre le mira con el ceño fruncido, aunque sabe que en el fondo no es como si estuviera molesto con él, simplemente es su forma de no verle con amor y ser obvio

Eran solo un par de idiotas simplemente

 **-¿tengo algo en la cara?-** pregunto el azul pues para variar Suoh estaba viéndola más fijamente de lo que suele hacer

Levantándose del intento de camastro, extendiendo su mano para llegar a tocarle el rostro, una expresión confusa se dejo ver por solo unos segundos para después teñirse de un leve rojo

Sus bocas se encontraron empezando una lucha que ninguno quería perder, sujetándose con urgencia, como una repentina chispa que terminaría quemándolo todo

 **-Reisi**

 _Eso es jugar sucio_ -pensó el monarca en alguna parte de su conciencia, la ronca voz llamándole tan cerca de su oreja, haciéndole sentir un poco débil

 **-Reisi**

Sea lo que sea que estuviera pasando, dejando de lado todo control y sentido común, se dejo llevar

Los besos que le quitaban el aliento, volviéndolo adicto desde el primero, el toque de esas fuertes manos que siempre transmitían un calor particular, el olor a cigarro no le molesto cuando se atrevió a morder el cuello del peli rojo no le molestaba en absoluto.

No le importo que su pulcro uniforme se viera estropeado incluso si no podría volver a usar los pedazos de tela rota

 _Aunque no eres muy hablador_

 **-maldita sea-** se quejo tratando de soportar ese dolor, jadeando

 **-Aguanta un poco**

¿Por qué razón…? A pesar de que todo ese acto empezó de la nada, dejándose llevar por los ardientes besos, las atrevidas y algo brutas caricias, por solo el deseo o tensión sexual que siempre había entre ellos… porque razón es que detrás de toda esa pasión había algo de ¿ternura? Como si Suoh tuviera miedo de que fuera a romperse

Incluso aunque le tiro a la cama con brusquedad, incluso las mordidas, los besos, el empuje habían sido con nada de cuidado, brusco haciéndole honor a lo del "el rey violento" pero eso a él no le importo quizás debería preocuparle mas eso que no le importaba ser jaloneado ni "maltratado" así en ese momento

No si detrás de eso estaba esa sensación de cariño y ternura

 **-ahhh mmmnn Suoh…**

 _Tu voz, podríamos decir que la encuentro atrayente_

 **-Reisi**

Cambiando de posición, tumbándole para ponerse sobre él, quería besarlo más, más, más y más hasta que llegara a cansarse. Sin dejar de moverse, sin dejar de sentir placer

 _Deja de llamarme por mi apellido_

Llegando al clímax, tratando de si quiera recordar respirar.

Siempre le ha gustado verle así, cuando han terminado, ver como este ha quedado, los besos, las mordidas, incluso algunos rasguños o las marcas donde sus manos apretaron la cintura, agitado, jadeante, las huellas de sus dedos por sus piernas, los chupetones, el desordenado cabello, el rostro aun con señales de placer

Siempre ha amado ver a Reisi así

Siempre ha amado a Reisi en realidad

Sea de la forma que sea, viéndole armar rompecabezas, con su ropa de civil, luchando con esa actitud creída, hasta viéndole llorar. Fuera ahora o hace años

 _Me gusta cuando me llamas por mi nombre_

 **-¿Suoh?**

Antes de que escape de sus dedos, no le dejara escapar, volviendo a tirársele encima, volviendo a besarle

 _Se hace tarde_

Antes de que todo vuelva a ser tedioso

 _De verdad ¿no puedes hacer algo más productivo?_

Tenía que seguir besándolo porque en algún momento todo se rompería

 _Pensar que sonríes por algo como esto, debes ser una persona feliz entonces_

A romperse de nuevo a lastimarle de nuevo

 _Me sorprende el hecho de que tengas algún título educativo_

Esta vez se había desviado un poco de su objetivo principal pero ese vago consuelo

 _¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?_

Extremadamente dulce pero a la vez crudo, era una tontería a estas alturas, el lamentase no cambiaría nada, nunca lo ha hecho para nadie, temiendo de todas formas volver a arruinar las cosas, pero así era él en el fondo

 **-Reisi**

Fundiéndose con los recuerdos, con la tristeza y el amor

 _Te amo_

Al final todo volvería a desvanecerse junto con su voz

* * *

¡Holi gente perdón por el retraso!

Hice lo que se supone no iba a poner lemon si es que se le puede llamar así, pero ¿Qué es lo que pasa realmente?

La segunda cosa increíble, ¡escribí un mikorei! (¿?) XD

 **¿Reviews?**


	12. Chapter 11 Bifurcación

Holi gente~

Al fin puntual en los jueves de misterios y revelaciones (?)

A este fanfic ya le quedan como 4 capitulos mas ya estamos por terminarlo

Las cosas se complicaran un poco pero sera entretenido~

* * *

 _ **Bifurcación**_

* * *

 **-¿y Mikoto?-** pregunto Izumo al verlos entrar

 **-¿uh? ¿A qué te refieres Kusanagi-san?-** pregunto Misaki

 **-el dijo que iba por ustedes a Scepter 4 o al menos así dice la nota**

 **-nosotros no lo vimos**

 **-lucen cansados ¿les fue mal?** –pregunto Totsuka

 **-si…algo…-** contesto Saruhiko que de repente se veía más serio – **vamos a dormir Misaki-** tomándole de la muñeca para irse a su habitación

 _Ese bastardo_

Convenciendo a Misaki de que debía tomar un baño, necesitaba estar solo un momento, cerrando la puerta con seguro una vez que sintió a su bella flor lo suficientemente lejos. Lanzo un pequeño hechizo al cristal de la ventana

- **Suoh mmm**

 **-Reisi**

El cristal no tardo en resquebrajarse, la imagen, esa imagen, esos dos… estaban haciéndolo, no necesitaba ver más, no quería ver más, el enojo que le provocaba eso si no se controlaba seguramente todo se rompería en el bar y no quería dar más explicaciones, no quería preocupar más a Misaki

En especial porque sabía que no corría con tanta suerte, cuando volviera de su ducha sin duda seguiría interrogándolo, no se quedaría tan tranquilo con lo que le dijo.

- **maldito bastardo**

Eso le pasaba por ser amable y comprensivo, eso justamente, que Suoh Mikoto le viera la cara de estúpido, ¿desde cuándo lo sabría? Sin duda Misaki le había hecho blando de nuevo, antes no abría dudado en matarlo apenas lo viera

Fue amable y ese era el resultado… respiro hondo, tratando de calmarse, de no pensar en esos dos, de no pensar en el molesto rey rojo que debió matar apenas lo encontró, si lo hubiera matado antes, antes de que le descubrieron, de que Ana le viera, podría pasar por un accidente, pero ahora, si lo mataba sin duda alguna el sería el primer señalado

Reparo la ventana, quito el hechizo sobre esta, saco de su "habitación" su cambio de ropa y volvió a su pequeña forma, cambiándose, tratando de pensar en que decir y en que no, tratando de ser fuerte.

De entre su ropa saco ese anillo, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se lo puso?

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? De verdad que su vida siempre era complicada

Tenía el dolor de cabeza llamado Suoh Mikoto y ahora estaba sin saber qué hacer

Himori estaba vivo sin recordarle ni nada allí felizmente en Scepter 4… nunca lo vio porque nunca espero verlo, nunca lo vio porque no se molestaba en saber de otros miembros de Scepter 4, era un hechizo fácil, como había dicho Reisi, no es como si no los hubiera espiado

Pero siempre lo hacía cuando sabia que estos no tenían trabajo, verlos pegados a una computadora a intentar evitar el papeleo no era la cosa más emocionante del mundo, también estaba el hecho de que siempre los espiaba por separado, nunca juntos porque su corazón no podía con eso.

- **de verdad soy un anciano** -murmuro mirando aun el anillo

* * *

 _¿Qué significa esto?-pregunto viendo como el mayor le puso ese anillo_

 _Es un anillo-contesto con calma_

 _Eso lo sé pero ru-san ¿Por qué me lo das?-estaba confundido ladeando un poco si cabeza_

 _Me estoy casando contigo-tan simple como si no fuera nada, a veces su novio soltaba cosas así_

 _Ah… ¡¿ah?!-sonrojándose violentamente alterándose_

 _Las niñas siempre dicen sobre casarse y tener un anillo aunque yo recuerdo que se les daban vacas y ganado a la familia_

 _¡¿Ah?!_

 _¿Eso es un no?-pregunto_

 _No, no es un no, si me quiero casar contigo…pero no pintare mis dientes_

 _¿Ah?_

* * *

Rio ante el recuerdo, pensar que ya había pasado tanto tiempo de eso…pensar que "se habían casado" y esos anillos eran la muestra…pensar que Himori estaba en Scepter 4 felizmente…era doloroso…

Solo un poco…si lo veía solo un poco…estaba bien… ¿cierto? Misaki aun tardaría bañándose, tratando de despejar su mente tardaría más

Volviendo a recitar las mismas palabras, la ventana le mostro la imagen de Himori

* * *

 **-ru-san…-** murmuro sentándose en su cama, había sido extraño, se sintió extraño

¿Por qué le enojo tanto? ¿Por qué se sentía así de raro? Verlo irse con yatagarasu… irse juntos le hizo sentir enojo, incluso podría decir que traicionado pero ¿Por qué?-¿Por qué me siento así?

No había podido preguntar al capitán que estaba pasando, de hecho se había desaparecido casi al anochecer pero la teniente dijo que no había de que preocuparse

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

 **-siento como si lo conociera**

* * *

Era demasiado, la imagen se desvaneció para volver a mostrar su reflejo, estaba… ¿recordándolo? Quizás… como con ese cretino, quizás solo bastaba que se volvieran cercanos para que le recordara

La idea cruzo por su mente, era fácil… ¡tan condenadamente fácil! ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? Vaya que le gustaba sufrir al parecer, era un verdadero masoquista

 **-solo tengo que hacerles recordar**

Tan fácil como eso, volviendo a ser cercanos con todos, quizás incluso buscando un hechizo para eso, ¿Por qué no guardo los libros? ¡Solo tenía que hacerles recordar! Y si no implantar sus recuerdos en ellos, así los tendría a todos ellos

Pero entonces la realidad le golpeo como suele hacer, igualmente morirían… igual crecerían…igual los volvería a enterrar…esta vez no lo soportaría

Esa era la razón del porque nunca planeo decirle la verdad a Misaki, si se mostraba volvería a pasar por lo mismo, lo vería crecer, lo vería envejecer y lo vería morir…volvería a encerrarse en un ataúd para despertar años después, su corazón había aprendido, no quería volver a pasar por eso…pero ahora…

Aunque Reisi insistiera en que había encontrado la cura a su problema…no garantizaba que realmente funcionara, una cosa era convertir en juguete un ave por un mes máximo y otra era a un chico que llevaba más de 300 años vivos

Su cuerpo no lo resistiría, se quebraría en el proceso. Suspiro guardando el anillo, Misaki no tardaría y él seguía con una maraña en la cabeza. Se tiro en la cama buscando paz

 **-saru**

Que por lo visto no duro mucho, entrando a su habitación aun con el cabello mojado, goteando

- **estoy** **bien Misaki**

 **-estas llorando** -se dejo caer a su lado, sin saber que decir…esa mirada… como si estuviera llorando aunque las lagrimas no salieran de los hermosos ojos azules

 **-tch**

Mirando el techo, incomodidad, preocupación ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado? ¿Por qué era tan complicado hablar sinceramente?

 **-nunca quise que supieras** -soltó Saruhiko después de un largo rato del silencio

 **-¿Qué cosa?**

 **-que estaba vivo, planeaba desaparecer un día**

 **-¡¿ibas a dejarme**?!-se quejo levantándose para verlo cara a cara, molesto

 **-si**

Dolió, en el corazón de Misaki dolió, ¿Cómo solo dos letras podían herir tanto? Se mordió el labio volviendo a tumbarse en la cama

 **-no quería verte morir a ti también**

 **-¡¿ah?!**

 **-vas a envejecer Misaki, para cuando te des cuenta tendrás 70 años o 80, vas a morir como una persona normal**

 **-lo único bueno de ese cretino azul es que dijo que podía ya por fin romper la maldición** –se quejo – **tu** **también vas a envejecer solo eres demasiado pesimista**

 **-el amor no va a romper el hechizo, ni el desamor…mucho menos ese contra hechizo Misaki, no va a funcionar**

- **Va a funcionar**

 **-tu y Reisi son demasiado ingenuos** -murmuro pero aun así el de ojos ámbar le escucho, dándole un codazo **-¡oye!**

 **-deja de ser pesimista mono de mierda**

 **-tch… no voy a verte morir Misaki**

 **-eres un mono necio cabeza hueca** –otro codazo más que hizo retorcer al más alto

 **-¿Por qué te importa** **tanto?-** pregunto sabiendo que Misaki no respondería

Por más obvio que Misaki fuera para todo el mundo, no admitía, ni parecía que fuera a hacerlo, que sentía algo por Saruhiko, era como estar en un limbo del que ninguno se molestaba en intentar salir

Por más celosos que fueran, por más cercanos que eran, por más obvios, por más que quisieran ir un poco mas haya…ninguno hacia algo por cruzar la línea. Misaki demasiado orgulloso y penoso como para admitir que sentía algo más que cariño por el juguete y Saruhiko demasiado listo como para que la tortura iniciara

Comportándose como una pareja en ocasiones, tomándose de las manos, durmiendo en la misma cama pero no se habían vuelto a besar…

Saru se aria el dormido siempre para que Misaki se armara de valor, para sentir los labios sobre su mejilla, sobre su frente incluso en la punta de su nariz. Se deja cuando los dedos de su bella flor se enredan en su cabello como una caricia que le calma, reconfortante. Cuando sus manos se entrelazan.

Misaki no aria nada cuando el príncipe le tomara la mano para besar sus nudillos, no lo aleja cuando le besa el cuello, ni siquiera le reclama cuando le abraza por la espalda y besa sus mejillas. Ni mucho menos cuando los fríos dedos acarician su costado, su cintura y cadera por debajo de la ropa caricias que extrañamente le relajan y le crispan.

Ninguno aria nada para alejar al otro solo recibirían las muestras de afecto, se dejan porque no se atreven a ir más allá, no se dicen "te amo" o "te quiero" solo platican sobre tonterías y cosas sin importancia, se abrazan pegando sus cuerpos lo más posible para estar cómodos en esa cama individual.

Pero no son sinceros

Esa noche no será diferente, Misaki no admitirá que está enamorado ni Saruhiko lo dirá, se rendirán de esa discusión, preocupados por el mañana de su relación tan incierta ahora.

 **-porque…porque… ¡porque me importas mono!-** lo más cercano a una confesión, se sonroja, se siente nervioso

Saruhiko solo retiene la respiración unos segundos, ese día si que no tenía suerte

 **-¡me importas demasiado!, te, te ¡yo te!**

 **-no lo digas-** se pone sobre él, cubriéndole la boca, sintiendo su corazón latir demasiado rápido y lo sabe

Si Misaki lo dice, si lo admite él va a perder, si Misaki se confiesa entonces ya no abra vuelta atrás, su corazón no va a escuchar y le obligara a permanecer a su lado, será necio, se dirá de nueva cuenta que puede con eso, ya lo vivió una vez puede sobrevivir a ello.

 **-no lo digas** -repite temblando

El amor no va a romper el hechizo, el amor solo le hará sufrir más, le hará creer que es fuerte, que no importa que el tiempo vuelva a pasar, que pueda volver a perder a alguien, que soportara cuando le llegue su hora, ahora será capaz de soportar ver a Misaki dentro de un ataúd.

Reisi era tan ingenuo creyendo que podrá romper la maldición, Misaki es tan ingenuo e inocente que no sabe en lo que se va a meter si confiesa que está enamorado de él… todos a su alrededor no saben en lo que se están metiendo

Totsuka-san no tiene ni idea de lo que hay en su futuro, ni Izumo sabe que terminara vistiendo de negro, Ana no se imagina de lo solitario que se volverá su vida en el futuro, los muchachos no saben cómo puede dar giros la vida. Su Misaki su bella flor no sabe que, si le dice "te amo" su vida se volverá un infierno.

 **-¡maldita sea intento decirte que!**

Las gotas frías como la lluvia cayeron sobre su rostro, dejándole mudo, los lentes poco sirvieron para cubrir sus lagrimas, era demasiado.

La expresión de dolor, las lagrimas…el simplemente no pudo confesarse

Era solo miedo a perderlo todo

Aferrándose al contrario, tratando de calmarse y de dejar de llorar los dos

 _Te amo tanto_

* * *

El frio de un amanecer en invierno le calo un momento, sintiéndose mareado por las emociones de la noche, de llorar, de sentirse pésimo, se hacer sentir pésimo a Misaki

Debía parar aquello, detener y cortar de una vez todo el dolor que vendría a futuro

 **-lo siento Misaki** -le besa la frente estrechándole mas

Debía desaparecer, tanto de la vida de Misaki, de Homra, incluso de nuevo de la vida de Seri de los demás, de Reisi y de Himori…pero ¿Cómo?

 _Suoh_

De algo por fin le serviría ese maldito traidor…después de todo su final siempre era el mismo así que no importaba si lo mata y lo usa…es su castigo…se lo debe.

El sol aun no salió pero no tardaría en hacerlo, seguramente en donde Suoh y Reisi estaban este ultimo estaba más que dormido, el rey rojo estará pensando en que hacer también, ninguno es tonto.

Sin duda debió matarlo apenas lo vio, debió hacerlo…pero el hecho de que aun no recordaba, de que no era cercano a Reisi le tranquilizaba, Suoh Mikoto no recordaba su relación con Munakata Reisi, no recordaba el pasado, ni le importaba, ni parecía que fuera a recordar cuando el intencionalmente le soltaba pistas.

Reisi parecía ser el único que recordaba un poco del pasado…pero no todo, ni a todos

* * *

 **-¿recuerdas a todos?-** le pregunto interesado

 **-claro que los recuerdo a todos Saruhiko** -respondió con seguridad el rey

 **-¿incluso a ella?**

 **-como dije, claro que recuerdo a awashima -kun** -la seguridad con que dijo eso, le hizo sentir como si una cubeta de agua fría le cayera encima

-… **¿solo a Seri?-** tembló un poco, sintiéndose mal, mareado

 **-quizás a la esposa de alguno de los chicos pero nada más, nadie más sin importancia ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

 **-solo quería saber que tanto recordabas de ellos** -contesto lo mejor que pudo, siguiendo lo mejor que pudo con la llamada, despidiéndose del animado rey _ **-…no los recuerdas a todos**_

* * *

Aquella conversación sirvió para que se diera cuenta que aunque Reisi supiera quién era el no quería decir que tenía todos sus recuerdos, entre platicas por teléfono descubrió que en realidad el rey azul no sabía nada.

Tenía pedazos de su memoria, sabía que fue alguna vez, las personas que ayudo, a Seri, a sus amigos, a él y a Mikoto pero no como termino todo, ni el tiempo que había pasado desde ese entonces, no recordaba lo que paso con todos, en realidad solo tenía en su mente los rostros de algunas personas más la sensación de nostalgia, como si algunas vez los hubiera querido pero no algo preciso.

Pensaba que había tenido una historia con Mikoto pero no como paso solo que hubo algo entre ellos, quizás fueron pareja.

Suoh no recordó tampoco, fue amable y les dejo ser…

Ahora tenía que encontrar la manera de terminar tajantemente para que no sufrieran…como era de mierda el amor

 _Te amo_

 _Lo siento_

* * *

¡Este capítulo es más corto! Pero el que sigue sea un poco más largo así que no importa

¡De nueva cuenta siento que es más bla, bla, bla mío que diálogos!

Pero Ahora comienza mi diversión (?) este capitulo se llama bifurcación por los finales que pueden salir desde aqui, tiemblen~

 **¿Reviews?**


	13. Chapter 12 Maldición

¿Porque siempre olvido subir capitulo? eso si, me pongo como loca tratando de escribirlo pero lo guardo y se me va la onda

Bueno aqui obtendremos muchas respuestas estamos a casi nada del final ¡Que emoción!

PD: Holi gente~

* * *

 **Maldicion**

* * *

Ese de nuevo seria el final del asunto por ahora

 **-lo siento Ana** -murmuro

¿Cuántas veces se ha disculpado en esta vida? ¿Cuantas veces más aquello iba a seguir?

Pero el mismo lo provoco desde el primer momento, desde la primera vez

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde ese atardecer?

* * *

 **-mi nombre es Reisi** -destapando su rostro, quitando las estorbosas telas azules, ofreciéndole su mano para que pudiera levantarse

Había caído desde el primer momento, tontamente, ingenuamente...cayo bajo el encanto de los ojos malva, si...contrastaban de una manera extraña con el atardecer pero eso a él no le importo, realmente no lo hizo como es costumbre suya fue un poco irresponsable, aceptando su mano

Reisi

Alguna vez fue un Hechicero que ayudaba a la gente por su manera noble de ser, siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro, con una mirada de calma, alguien que era indescifrable pues no podían ver atreves de sus gestos o de sus sonrisas. Usando esa magia para ayudar a quien pudiera o a quien fuera a buscarlo, su sentido de la justicia y responsabilidad le dejo que la mayoría a su alrededor le estimara.

 **-así que sabes usar magia** -comento curioso hacia el peli rojo – **bueno eso explica el tipo de sensación que das**

 **-no es que la use en realidad**

Mejor dicho el no _debía_ usar su magia

Desde pequeño se descubrió increíblemente hábil, era como respirar que la magia y todo reaccionara a él, si bien en su casa no había nadie con tales poderes no es como si se hubieran quejado, así podría hacer las cosas más fáciles haciéndole a futuro un tanto holgazán, bastaba con un chasquido de sus dedos y la casa estaría limpia.

Sin embargo a medida que fue creciendo el poder lo hizo

Los hechizos pequeños se volvieron en realidad los más difíciles, usaba mucho poder que las cosas terminaban mal.

Aprendió desde que era un adolecente que sus emociones eran peligrosas, el no debía sentir al igual que no debía usar su magia y al final eso había importado poco.

 **-¡he llegado papa**!-la niña entro felizmente a la casa, topándose con su padre y él al momento, dejando la efusividad ella se inclino un poco- **buenas tardes**

 **-me alegro de que hayas llegado Reira estaba por ir a buscarte**

 **-me entretuve un poco, lo siento**

 **-lo importante es que ya estás en casa, el es Suoh**

 **-mucho gusto señor Suoh, mi nombre es Reira**

 **-mm si...un gusto**

La niña de quizás de 12 años o 10 se despidió diciendo que tenía que ir a su habitación a ponerse "linda" para el "atractivo" invitado.

 **-deja esa cara, no es como si me fuera a meter con ella**

 **-mas te vale**

Reira

La pequeña hija de Reisi, 12 años, piel nívea, una larga cabellera negra, ojos azules, con unas expresiones similares a su padre, algo tímida con los desconocidos al punto que parecía más una muñeca, en general era similar a una.

Esa fue la señal que la había mandado la vida para que se alejara de ellos dos, esa niña era su señal, debía irse y no volverse a topar con Reisi

Lamentablemente no pudo resistir mucho, esta vez su voluntad no lo logro. Rondando siempre por los alrededores de la casa de esos dos, siempre haciéndole de guardia, nadie los dañaría

Aunque el mismo termino haciéndoles daño

Pronto se dio el rumor que el hechicero de azul tenía un "monstruo" como mascota. Aunque en parte aquel rumor era culpa de esa mocosa

 **-¡el señor Suoh es como un gato viejo gigante!-** expreso hacia su padre que termino soltando una pequeña risa

 **-no debes decir eso Reira** -intento regañarla

 **-pero es la verdad papa, es como un gato viejo, un enorme gato viejo**

El solo termino sonriendo escuchando a ese par discutir sobre modales y su similitud a los gatos

Era lo más cercano que tenia a la calidez de una familia desde el accidente.

 **-Suoh**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-¿Por qué no usas tu magia? Podríamos**

 **-no**

 **-¿uh? ¿Por qué no?**

 **-porque no**

 **-pero tienes mucho poder podríamos**

 **-he dicho no**

Reisi se había enojado con él, pero él no _debía_ usar magia y no estaba listo para decirle la razón del por qué.

Aunque muchas veces se trato el tema de su magia el tajantemente volvió a decir "no" aunque Reisi fuera un mal perdedor no se rendiría no al menos que le dieran una razón válida, por mientras el solía cuidar a Reira

La mocosa estaba creciendo, desarrollándose, volviéndose guapa atrayendo la atención de otros hombres y el no dejaría que la hija de Reisi sufriera algún percance.

Fue cuando esta tenía 16 años, había llegado de ir por la compra que Reira vio su casa mas invadida de lo que ya era.

Parte de la guardia de un reino, junto a una mujer habían invadido su casa, el porqué fue simple

Saruhiko

Príncipe de un reino del otro lado del mar, maldecido por alguien termino siendo una marioneta en medio de la revolución, los guardias del castillo eran en realidad amigos del chico, esa mujer era como su madre, habían recurrido a Reisi para ver si podían librarle del hechizo

Al principio quizás el rumbo que tomarían las cosas parecía obvio, en algún momento Reisi rompería la maldición, el muchacho volvería a su reino a reclamar su derecho a trono para ordenar el caos que sus padres habían hecho incluso quizás se terminaría casando con Reira si las cosas iban bien...en teoría la cosa debía ir mas o menos así

Al final, los chicos habían construido sus propias casas muy cerca de la del hechicero, ellos también protegerían el lugar, pronto terminaron siendo reclutados por Reisi, para que ayudaran a las personas del pueblo o a los que lo necesitaran.

Reira tuvo entonces lo más cercano a una madre, Seri aquella que alguna vez fue la jefa de sirvientas de un castillo se convirtió en lo más cercano a una madre para ella, poniendo orden en esa casa, dándole espacio a la chica, mimándola junto a Saruhiko

De vez en cuando este podía ser humano, un corto tiempo en realidad pero se aprovechaba al máximo

Incluso aunque encontraron al "culpable" el hechizo no pudo romperse

 **-es el odio que toda esa gente la que hace que el hechizo sea imposible de romper** -les dijo nagare – **pensar que no puedo solucionar mi propio hechizo...es...degradante** -opino- **lamento no poder enmendar lo que hice**

 **-no puedo culparte tampoco** -suspiro el juguete- **solo te contrataron**

 **-gracias...de todas formas-** busco en el librero sacando uno- **la gente de ese reino me trajo el libro con el hechizo que querian que usara en ti, no se de donde lo hayan sacado pero no es de mi tipo, quizás ustedes encuentren la manera**

 **-gracias**

El camino a casa fue tenso y decepcionante pero él sabía que había llegado el momento en que Reisi perdería la amabilidad y le exigiría esa razón

 **-Suoh tú podrías romper el hechizo**

 **-lo has dicho, podría**

 **-¿Por qué razón te niegas?**

 **-mas que romper el hechizo seguramente terminaría rompiéndolo a él-** señalo al juguete que estaba viéndoles

 **-¿Qué dices?**

 **-tengo tanto poder que cualquier hechizo que haga se descontrola** -rompió el tarro de cerámica donde estaba tomando agua, para después "repararlo" pero en cuestión de segundos este se había vuelto a romper en mas pedazos explotando **-terminaría matándolo**

 **-oh...**

En medio de la noche, con el sonido del fuego no es como si pudiera dormir

 **-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-** astuto como siempre, sabiendo que no estaba dormido y que era su oportunidad para saber toda la verdad, Reisi no iba a desaprovechar

 **-bien-** resignado a recordar mas, mirándole desde su lugar **-mate a mi familia**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-incendie la casa con ellos dentro, estaba enojado por una tontería y el fuego de la chimenea hizo reacción a mí, fue...demasiado rápido que no pude salvarlos**

Su gran poder era su propia maldición

Las cosas reaccionaban a el, el fuego, el agua, la tierra y el viento también lo hacían, si se enojaba si quiera un poco estos o cualquier cosa alrededor suyo reaccionarían, las ventanas se resquebrajaban o incluso rompían, las sillas las mesas, los muebles si él estaba cerca y alterado todo a su alrededor se rompería si se alteraba tan solo un poco.

Fue solo un enojo adolescente y sin embargo solo eso basto para que terminara quemando su pequeña casa con sus padres dentro, el fuego se expandió tan rápido, acabo con ellos tan rápido que apenas si quedaron huesos de ellos y el...termino huyendo como un cobarde.

Entendió que ese poder no era algo bueno, si no se mantenía en calma podría hacerle daño a la gente, tenía que aislarse, preferiblemente quizás morir, solo caminando sin rumbo, comiendo de vez en cuando, incluso desmayándose en algunas partes, se la paso así hasta que Reisi le salvo

El prometió que nunca más usaría su magia...pero no podía contra esos ojos

 **-si tu magia es demasiado fuerte solo hay que filtrarla** -le dijo sonriéndole con cariño

Era algo cansado de hacer para el azul pero ahora el juguete se movía mas libremente, hablaba, corría y todo eso.

La siguiente vez lograron hacerle humano por un mes, quizás la vida le había puesto a Saruhiko en el camino para que hiciera de filtro, un mes si otro mes no, era la forma de mantener su poder en control, haciendo feliz a más personas de paso

Era como quitarse una gran carga de encima...se sintió un poco más libre

Hasta ese día

Como era costumbre Reira de ahora 22 años paseaba por el bosque, con la pequeña marioneta en la canasta, ayudándole a lo que fuera a hacer ese día sea a recoger flores o frutas o simplemente a pasar el rato con los pequeños animales que había, Suoh los seguiría a cierta distancia, la chica había insistido en que ya era suficientemente mayor como para pasear sola sin tener escolta detrás por lo que ella no le había visto no tenia que verse si no se enojaría con el...y al igual que con su padre, Suoh era débil ante la mirada de ella.

Era un gran día, con un agradable clima, ni tan caluroso ni tan frio, un perfecto día con sol, nubes y un agradable viento

 **-oye señorita**

 **-ven con nosotros un rato**

 **-...**

 **-te divertirás**

 **-no gracias**

 **-vamos**

 **-no**

 **-no te estamos preguntando**

El grupo de hombres lucían impacientes, molestos y ella no era tonta

 **-vamos Saruhiko** -tomo con brusquedad al juguete sin darle tiempo si quiera de hablar o algo, metiéndolo dentro de la canasta para echar a correr

 **-¡vuelve aquí!**

 **-¿Por qué justo hoy? Porque hoy que vine sola** -se lamento con esos sujetos detrás de ella

Corriendo tratando de volver a casa, sin importarle los rasguños que algunas ramas le hicieran, lo único que quería era llegar con su padre, con Seri, con Suoh...solo quería llegar a casa. Sujetando contra su pecho la canasta donde Saruhiko le gritaba sabrá dios que cosa, escuchando a los hombres atrás de ella ¿Cuánto más iban a seguirla? ¿Por qué no se rendían?

Y sin embargo sin esperarlo, un árbol detrás suyo había caído, ¡pudo haber sido aplastada! ¡Pudo ser ella!

 **-vete**

 **-¿tío Suoh?-** se atrevió a parar un poco, viendo la figura imponente del pelirojo

 **-¡vete!**

 **-s-si**

Sin si quiera poder pensar en detenerse ella siguió corriendo, entrando a su casa

 **-¡¿Reira?!**

 **-¡¿Qué paso?!-** ambos adultos se levantaron de la mesa, olvidando la plática, viendo a la chica entrar tan alterada a casa, pronto llorando a rienda suelta

Seri fue hacia ella para consolarla, Saruhiko por fin logro salir de la infernal canasta, explicando un poco lo que paso y lo poco que pudo ver

 **-tío Suoh, el se quedo a entretenerlos** -logro por fin decir ya más calmada aun entre los brazos de la rubia **-¡el se quedo allí papa!**

Reisi no se hubiera preocupado si no fuera por eso que había dicho su hija, un árbol había caído casi detrás de ella, no es como si Suoh no pudiera defenderse pero si se alteraba, si seguramente había corrido también tras ellos para lograr ayudarles...iba a descontrolarse...

No fue su intención que ese árbol cayera, no tan cerca de ella pero al menos de algo sirvió, estaba molesto, estaba alterado y en el fondo...tenia miedo a que le hicieran daño a alguien que él quería, temía perder a alguien más. No fue como si lo planeara, simplemente era todo reaccionando a él cómo había sido siempre

Esos hombres habían muerto tratando de enfrentarle, ellos habían muerto por haberle hecho enojar...esos hombres contratados por alguien más habían muerto por intentar lastimar a Reira...así que... no había hecho algo malo...el no era un asesino ni un monstruo.

Pero...aun así... ¿Por qué se sentía como si fuera uno?

 **-¡Suoh! ¡Suoh estas!... ¿Qué?...**

 **-Reisi...**

4 hombres muertos, con tanta sangre salpicada alrededor, ensuciando al único que seguía allí de pie...sin embargo los ojos malva solo vieron a un hombre miserable allí

 **-no fue tu culpa**

 **-lo siento**

 **-solo estabas salvando a Reira, ella y Saruhiko están bien, Seri esta con ellos, están preocupados por ti, hay que irnos**

 **-casi la mato**

 **-¿de qué hablas?**

 **-casi la mato**

 **-tu no querías eso**

 **-la próxima vez terminaría matándola**

 **-Suoh eso no es cierto, vamos a casa** -intento razonar con el pero sabía que si no lograba calmarlo primero este no le aria caso – **necesitas calmarte**

 **-¡voy a terminar matándolos! Yo**

Fue tan rápido

Sin poder seguir hablando mas, notando como ese árbol detrás de Reisi estaba por caer, corriendo, empujándolo, quitándolo del camino, el pesado árbol cayó sobre él. El grito de Reisi, el dolor en su pecho, la vida escapando entre sus dedos

Tan patético

Así iba a terminar, a sus treinta cinco, sin haberse confesado a la única persona que había amado de verdad, por alterarse de nuevo, por idiota. El árbol fue movido dejando exhausto a Reisi

- **no te atrevas a morirte** -le ordeno y el solo intento reír- **ni siquiera te bese**

Como pensó, el único que iba a ser capaz de hacerle daño a Reisi había sido él.

En un intento de sanarle, el aura color azul no logro del todo cerrar las heridas que algunas de las ramas le hicieron al incrustarse en el, ni siquiera podía decir que dolía, porque no sentía su cuerpo en realidad

Una confesión desesperada, los ojos malva llenándose de lágrimas, no podía hacer nada en realidad, si tan solo...si tan solo no hubieran sido tan necios, si hubiera tenido un poco de valor desde el principio

Si hubiera sido sincero, si ambos hubieran dejado de actuar como si nada ocurría entre ellos...el miedo a perder a alguien más les hizo cerrar la boca a ambos, el miedo de Reisi se había hecho presente nuevamente

Incluso aunque tenía magia y poder este no salvaría la vida de la persona que amaba, como con ella, como ahora con Suoh, aunque intentara sanar las heridas no tenía mucho tiempo, ese pesado tronco cayendo sobre el pelirojo.

Fue solo su miedo a perder, el mismo miedo que los impulsaba en sus acciones...habían sido cobardes

En lo poco que le quedaba de consciencia recordó el libro

¿Estaba bien, no? No era la gran cosa, no sería la gran cosa...solo fue egoísta, si ese poder tan grande que le había causado pesar, con el que había lastimado a muchas personas en el camino fue lo que le guio hacia Reisi entonces, ese poder volvería a reunirlo con el

Un hechizo prohibido, uno que necesitaba de un gran poder...seria cosa fácil más ahora que estaba muriendo, su poder terminaría por escapar...no lo dejaría hacerlo

 **-lo siento** -repitio o al menos lo intento, el llanto no le debaja hablar, la desesperacion tampoco- **lo siento**

sintio la tibiesa de la sangre, suoh estaba abrazandole

 **-suoh**

 **-no me sueltes**

no necesitaba decir el hechizo en voz alta... él nunca necesito hacer eso, sujetandose al pelinegro, concentrandose, recordando esa pagina del libro

Si tenia que morir estaba bien mientras pudieran verse otra vez

Quizás en el fondo era un romántico

El murió dejando en Reisi una marca, como un pequeño tatuaje en su nuca, sería la siguiente vez donde no sería idiota e iría por él.

cansado por el uso de su magia, por entregarle toda la que podía...termino soltándose su cuerpo lo sintió tan pesado...viendo los ojos malva con el atardecer del cielo, sonriendo, el no había hecho algo malo

La siguiente vez, lo recordó casi desde que fue un niño, estaba seguro de que eran sus recuerdos, así que tenía que buscar a Reisi, ver si realmente el hechizo había funcionado

 _Y lo hizo_

Al principio no le creyó, quizás nunca lo hizo en realidad, pero mientras pudieran estar juntos el que le creyera le importaba poco, para sus veinte años los poderes habían vuelto

A los treinta años murió salvando a Reisi de caer montaña abajo, usando su poder de nueva cuenta un hechizo que uso muchas veces

La siguiente vez tampoco le creyó, tampoco le importo, él era el único que recordaba.

 **-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?**

Para sorpresa suya Saruhiko también seguía vivo, humano aunque seguía maldito pero estaba molesto

- **¡¿Qué tu qué?!**

 **-no es para tanto**

 **-¡¿acaso no tienes idea?! ¡¿Tu te crees que Reisi te olvido alguna vez?! ¡Murió amándote casi a los 80 años! Y tu mientras tanto lo haces sufrir incluso Reira ¡ella se sintió tan culpable todos estos años!**

 **-¿Qué estás diciendo?**

 **-tu mueres siempre, siempre mueres, mientras él sigue vivo tiene que continuar viviendo amándote, ¡tiene que seguir sufriendo! Mueres y todo vuelve a empezar, siempre... ¡¿siempre es así?!**

No había pensando muy a fondo eso, quizás porque pensaba que Reisi saldría adelante, si la primera vez había vuelto a amar después de la muerte de su esposa cuando Reira tenía 4 años entonces después de que él muriera se volvería a enamorar de alguien más y sería feliz

¿El no había hecho algo malo?

Pero si lo que Saruhiko decía era cierto entonces todo este tiempo...El seguía siendo el único que le hacía daño a Reisi, ¿Por qué fue tan ciego?

El maldecido príncipe intento ayudarle una que otra vez, en vano, el hechizo estaba ligado fuertemente a ellos, igual de fuerte que la maldición de Saruhiko

 _ **-¡solo a un imbécil se le ocurre! ¡Era un hechizo PROHIBIDO! ¡PROHIBIDO!**_

Cada que se cruzaban Saruhiko le daba su sermón pero después de unos años de no verse el chico parecía más amargo

 **-ya ni siquiera me voy a molestar en decirlo** -le dijo – **si esto nunca va a terminar entonces solo aléjate de Reisi y si sigues sin recordar te voy a matar yo mismo, de igual modo vas a revivir**

El chico había dejado de pelear y reñirle mientras él se mantuviera alejado de Reisi. Esta vez no había hecho algo porque no lo recordaba, sabía que llegando al bar que el chico lo viera no dudaría en matarlo

Entro cerrando la puerta tras de él, el cristal se había roto, el viejo príncipe estaba enojado aunque no estuviera allí

 **-¡¿Pero qué mierda?!**

 **-¡MI BAR!**

 **-saru... ¡saru!-** Yata corrió escaleras arriba donde debía estar el chico, el solo suspiro, de nueva cuenta esperando el regaño de cada vez que se encontraban

- **tch** -lucia de mal humor, cruzado de brazos termino por reparar la puerta pero solo le dedico una fría mirada al rey rojo

Toco esperar, con fastidio mutuo, de nuevo a esperar, apenas logro estar solo y el chico apareció con una amargada cara

 **-debería matarte esta vez y dejar de ser amable contigo, maldito cretino de mierda**

Incluso parecía más enojado que los años anteriores

 **-¿Por qué mierda fuiste?-** le pregunto la marioneta

 **-ahórrate el sermón** -contesto para después tan rápido que no lo esperaba, tener el filo de esa espada azul muy cerca de su cuello **-solo hazlo-** no titubio, no era la primera vez que moria quizas eso explicaba que le diera igual muchas cosas

 **-Antes de eso Suoh**

* * *

 **-Misaki-** soltó por fin su mano, estando solos allí en el callejón, junto a la escalera de incendios

 **-¿pasa algo? ¿Te sientes mal?**

 **-voy a unirme a Scepter 4**

 **-... ¿Qué?... ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!-** se altero sin entender porque ¿A qué venía eso?

- **es lo mejor**

 **-¡¿lo mejor?! ¡¿lo mejor para quien mono de mierda?! ¡¿Qué te pasa Saruhiko?!**

 **-lo siento**

* * *

Explicaciones~

Mikoto le "lanzo" una maldición a Reisi, van a revivir para encontrarse, enamorarse y ser separados por la muerte temprana de Mikoto (lo mas que puede vivir son 35 años), ¡Un hechizo tan fuerte como la maldición de saruhiko!

Edades: me imaginaba un romance entre un Mikoto de 35 años y Reisi de 44 sus diferencias, sus complejos por la edad, quizás ponga mas de su relación en los dos capítulos que quedan...

Mi occ Reira patrocinada por mikoto ;D siempre debe tener de una loli cerca (?)

Saruhiko: todo este tiempo se ha hecho el "sorprendido" de ver a Reisi porque sabe que revive pero lo que si le sorprende es que Seri, akiyama y el resto lo hayan hecho (en cristiano esos no tenían porque revivir porque el único maldito es Reisi)

¿Que pasara ahora? Mas porque aun no me decido por el final

nos vemos el proximo jueves~


	14. Chapter 13 Rojo

Pense que nunca lograria subirlo

Holi gente~

Estamos en la recta final, el capitulo 13 y el siguiente sera el ultimo ¡ya casi lo termino! ¿que sera un final bueno o malo?

sin mas que decir ¡vamos!

* * *

 **Rojo**

* * *

Abrió los ojos mirando el techo tan cercano a él después de todo dormía en la parte de arriba de la litera

 **-ru-san ¿ya ha despertado**?

No sabe realmente si siente su pecho así de asfixiante por la felicidad o por la tristeza

- **aquí, sus lentes**

El tercero al mando de Scepter 4 le sonríe con su uniforme a medio poner, no ocupa sus lentes para admirar parte de la clavícula ni la piel nívea, solo chasquea la lengua. Baja de un salto, estirándose un poco sacando como siempre una clase de risita a su compañero de habitación

" _como un gato"_

Eso siempre le ha dicho que parece cuando se estira, acomoda su cabello y se mete al baño. Quizás el único privilegio para el tercero es que su habitación tenia baño fuera de eso no parece tener nada de especial de poseer ese título.

Nunca tarde más de 5 minutos tiene cierta aberración al agua pero lo necesita quizás en lo único que se tarda es cuando esta frente al espejo...allí su reflejo le indica cual es su realidad...chasquea la lengua queriendo borrar el tatuaje de Homra...

- **tch**

Se pone la ropa siempre evitando que esa molesta marca pudiera verse, le enfada, le deprime, le hace sentir que solo está complicando las cosas, le hace sufrir porque existe otra persona con ese símbolo en el mismo lugar...como si fuera una clase de señal de que están destinados a algo

Se coloca esos dos anillos, el de color plata en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda y anillo dorado en el anular de la derecha, como una clase de alivio solo intenta mentirse así mismo de la utilidad de estos.

Las mañanas en Scepter 4 son una total molestia, siempre suspirando, chasqueando la lengua, con la misma discusión de siempre con Himori

- **eres demasiado suave**

 **-tu eres un espartano ru-san**

La taza de té que pensó nunca más llegaría a probar estaba de nueva cuenta frente suyo un rato antes de los descansos para comer

Era algo curioso para todos, Himori siempre llevaba esa taza de té para Saruhiko, este último hace doble trabajo con la intención de que Himori no tuviera un exceso de informes... como un filtro

Los reportes pasaban primero por Saruhiko, si estos tenían un error o algo no sería aceptado, Andy era un experto en eso, al tercer intento cuando ya todo estaba más decente Saruhiko se lo pasaba al escritorio de Himori era la señal de que por fin era libre. Como si se repartieran las responsabilidades del cargo, ambos trabajaban en total sincronía.

Otra muestra de su cercanía era la forma en que se llamaban, "Ru-san" era como una forma cariñosa de llamarle, siempre con esa sonrisa amable, nunca lo llama por su apellido y pareciera que solo si la cosa era seria le llamaría por su nombre.

Saruhiko nunca le ha llamado por su apellido, siempre es Himori esto Himori aquello, después de recibir la reconfortante taza de Té le dice "gracias Mori" cuando el día va bien siempre es solo "mori"

La última cosa singular de ellos eran los anillos de plata que ambos llevaban, algunos miembros de Scepter decían que eran pareja y que la forma de "disfrazar" el significado de ambos anillos de plata era el anillo dorado que Saruhiko portaba en su otra mano, cualquiera que preguntara sobre el porqué los dos respondían que era por costumbre mas nunca decían nada más que dejara las cosas claras.

Todo eso a raíz de que el menor llevaba solo 2 años y algunos meses en Scepter, se habían unido como el pegamento con rapidez, una sincronía y confianza total. Raras veces discutían y si lo hacían no era por algo grave, como un viejo matrimonio.

Detuvo sus dedos, mirando el monitor de la laptop, viendo hasta el final las imágenes

 **-la peor fecha para morir** -dijo chasqueando la lengua, levantándose para ir a donde Reisi

 **-¿ru-san?**

 **-¿saru-chan?**

Andy y Himori les extraño que se levantara de su asiento tan temprano, fushimi era un hombre de costumbres no tocaba que se levantara de esa silla hasta pasadas las 8 y eran apenas las 5 de la tarde

- **tengo que hablar con el capitán ya vuelvo** -contesto aunque se veía serio

 **-¿una visión?-** pregunto Himori

- **algo así ya vengo**

 **-a veces es una suerte que fushimi sea un strain que pueda ver ciertas cosas a futuro** -comento Akira alegre

Strain... era solo parte de la mentira para dar una explicación al hechizo que usa para ver parte del futuro, un hechizo algo cansado... estaba cansado

Mantener el hechizo sobre todos, en especial Reisi y Misaki le dejaban fatigado, por las noches volvía a su pequeña forma siempre tratando de evitar ser visto, pero no sabía cuánto más iba a resistir

- **pase**

Abriendo la puerta al despacho del rey azul que desde hace tiempo le mira como buscando porque le era tan "grata" su presencia

- **oh fushimi-kun ¿Qué pasa?**

 **-Totsuka Tátara de Homra será asesinado en una semana** -soltó apenas cerró la puerta tras de si

Por otro lado...

Las cosas en Homra estaban más en decadencia desde hace unos días, su rey había repentinamente enfermado sin saber realmente cual era la causa, le habían prohibido fumar y tomar por obviedad cosa que le tenia de mal humor

- **Yata-chan en un rato más te toca ir a visitar a Mikoto** -informo Kusanagi

- **¡si! ¡Déjemelo a mí!**

 **-espero que esta vez no te dejes y evites que ese hombre fume**

 **-no se preocupe Kusanagi-san**

Se levanta de un salto para preparar sus cosas, tomando la merienda que Totsuka-san y Ana han preparado para su rey, con su abrigo puesto toma su patineta para partir hacia el hospital

Va con calma por las calles no tiene una gran prisa realmente, se deja ir con el fluir de la velocidad normal, mirando su mano casualmente

Ese anillo

Por más que lo piensa no sabe porque siempre lo usa, no entiende porque lo cuida tanto ni porque se altera tanto cuando no lo tiene en su mano ni siquiera recuerda de donde lo saco

 _Misaki_

Escucha una voz siempre que sueña, una voz que conoce, que le llama con cariño con amor pero no puede recordar bien de quien es

 _Te queda bien...lo siento por hacerte llorar_

Su mente intenta recordar quien le dijo eso, quien le dio el anillo pero en especial ¿Por qué no puede recordar? Si esa persona es tan importante para él ¿Por qué le olvido? Todos los días siente que algo le falta

Le falta alguien pero no puede recordar quien, ese anillo era su única pista

Llegando al hospital dejando su patineta porque obviamente no le dejarían entrar con ella, tiene que dejar de pensar en esa persona

 **-¿pero que hace ese tipo aquí?** -se pregunta confundido

Ve a un chico con el uniforme de Scepter 4, en principio el solo verle le provoca mal humor, pasa con todos los azules pero este...era extraño iba a dejarlo pasar ¿Quien es él para interferir en una persona que va a visitar a alguien al hospital? Pero luego nota que está yendo en una dirección muy familiar

Le sigue un poco notando que efectivamente se dirige a donde su rey ¿Acaso ira a intentar matarle mientras esta convaleciente? ¡Que forma tan cobarde de actuar! Pero algo dentro suyo le indica que no debe saltar a enfrentarle como aria normalmente, solo lo sigue esperando a que entre a la habitación donde el rey rojo esta

 **-estas tardándote mucho en morir** -se queja Saruhiko cruzándose de brazos, sentándose en la única silla disponible, poniendo sus pies sobre la cama

 **-eres el único lento** -contesta con esa expresión de fastidio

 **-ten** -extiende la caja de cigarrillos hacia el peli rojo, lo ve encender uno de ellos y chasqueando los dedos la ventana se abre para que el olor no se impregne en la habitación

 **-quiero que sea Reisi**

 **-debes estar jodiendo-** replica molesto – **no les borramos la memoria a media ciudad solo para que me vengas con que quieres que sea Reisi quien te mate**

 **-de igual modo el terminara haciéndolo**

 **-si tanto quieres morir solo acomódate para hacerlo yo mismo** -amenaza

 **-volverás a ser un juguete en un mes si me matas ahora**

 **-tch-** gira el rostro para ver por la ventana algo haya afuera debe ser mejor que ver la sonrisa de triunfo de Suoh

 **-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-** pregunta pues aunque el chico le suele ir a verle esta vez ha sido más veces en la semana

 **-no logro dar con el sujeto** -contesta **\- la energía no me alcanza para mantener los hechizos**

 **-lo arias si quitaras el que tienes sobre Yata**

 _¿Sobre mi? ¿Qué hechizo? ¿De qué hablan?-_ se pregunta confundido pero... ¿Por qué su corazón empezó a latir tanto? – _Saruhiko_...

 **-no haré eso, Misaki sigue siendo mi dueño**

 **-eso y que le tienes ganas**

 **-¡cállate!-** exclama lanzándole un libro que estaba cerca

Bien ahora se arrepentía de escuchar, su estomago se revolvió con la idea de que ese azul le tuviera ganas...cuando supiera realmente a que se refería... ¿eran ganas de luchar verdad?... ¿verdad?

El peli rojo ríe soltando el humo de su segundo cigarrillo, Saruhiko intenta calmarse respirando profundo

 **-Totsuka va a morir pronto**

 **-¿Qué estás diciendo?**

 **-te estoy diciendo que llevo todo este mes tratando de encontrar al sujeto que lo va a asesinar, pero el bastardo cambia de cuerpos demasiado como para seguirle la pista, no me alcanza el poder para dar con el**

 **-debiste decirlo hace un mes**

 **-hace un mes la probabilidad de que eso pasara era baja esta semana es casi un hecho de que Totsuka será asesinado el 8 de diciembre**

 **-...el cumpleaños de Ana**

 **-¿vez el maldito problema ahora?**

Se quedan en silencio otro rato, pensando luciendo igual de molestos, chasqueando la lengua, suspirando, terminándose juntos la caja de cigarrillos

- **hagas lo que hagas el siempre termina muriendo y quitarte más poder hará que la espada caiga esa misma noche...muere el o mueres tu**

 **-mierda**

 **-no puedo matar a un sujeto que cambia de cuerpo, es arriesgarnos a que tome control de mi y use la marca para robarte poder**

 **-solo un rey puede matar a otro**

 **-no te he asesinado porque soy demasiado amable contigo**

 **-¿eso es alguna clase de declaración?**

 **-por favor no digas cosas así de asquerosas me sigo preguntando que te ve Reisi**

Pasa un rato mas, el azul se levanta dirigiéndose a la ventana

 **-buscare la forma de encerrar al rey incoloro antes del cumpleaños de Ana**

 **-Saruhiko** –le llama

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Ana te recuerda a Reira-parecía una segura afirmación**

 **-no... ¿Pero qué vas a saber tú? Moriste antes de poder ver a Reira casarse** -aunque estuviera tratando de "burlarse" era evidente que más bien su rostro y sonrisa eran de amargura – **es...ridículo...**

 **-...**

 **-Reisi realmente pensaba que podría hacer algo, realmente él creía que tuvo algo contigo, realmente...es solo una pésima historia Suoh**

 **-¿Qué paso con ella?**

 **-se caso pocos años después...por alguna razón...su hija...tenía el cabello blanco**

 **-...por esa razón**

 **-Mikoto**

 **-¿uh?**

 **-Reira le puso Mikoto a su hija...pero ella era muy energética...solo se parecen físicamente**

 **-oh**

 **-Reira decía que si tenía un niño le pondría "Suoh"...eso nunca paso**

No ha entendido nada de lo que ha escuchado, ni entiende que quiere decir ese azul con lo de esa tal Reira y Mikoto. No entendió absolutamente nada pero solo está seguro de una cosa

Totsuka será asesinado el 8 de diciembre

Los nervios le comen, intenta disimular pero eso se le da demasiado mal, los demás muchachos lo notan Kusanagi-san lo nota, Totsuka y al final incluso la misma Ana lo nota pero ninguno dice nada porque esperan a que él se los diga

¿Cómo se supone que haga eso? ¿Cómo explicar que un azul va a ver a Mikoto-san para intentar evitar el desastre? Para empezar ni siquiera sabe quién es ese tipo, ni porque lo llama por su nombre, ni eso de que él es su dueño ¿Qué significa eso?

 **-se puede saber por qué demonios estas tan raro** -exigió Kusanagi harto

 **-d-de que habla Kusanagi-san**

 **-desde hace una semana estas así de raro**

 **-n-no es nada**

 **-ve por las cosas para la fiesta de Ana**

 **-s-si... y ¿Totsuka-san?**

 **-salió**

 **-ah...**

* * *

 **-¿pasa algo Ru-san?-** pregunto

 **-...tengo un mal presentimiento** -murmuro mirando por la ventana, ese era el día

- **mal presentimiento sobre que** -pregunta Ren

- **sobre Homra-** contesta mordiendo la uña de su dedo pulgar, no encontró al rey incoloro, no tiene mucho tiempo

- **¿sobre Homra? ¿Su rey?** -cuestiona con curiosidad Andy

- **bueno puede que el rey rojo empeore entonces ¿te refieres a eso?-** le dice enomoto

- **fushimi** -la teniente entra llamando la atención de todos – **el capitán quiere verte**

- **si**

Va más aprisa, porque en realidad no tiene tiempo para evitar formalismos, entra al despacho y Reisi se ve más serio

 **-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Saruhiko?**

 **-¿perdón? No entiendo a que se refiere**

 **-ese hechizo sobre la memoria de la gente ¿Por qué lo hiciste?**

 **-no entiendo capitán**

 **-Saruhiko no me obligues a volverte un juguete**

 **-...no hay tiempo para eso** -murmuro

El aura azul intento ir sobre el pero se había movido más rápido, sabiendo que Reisi nunca se ponía sensato cuando le engañaban o cuando perdía

- **Saruhiko**

- **a veces eres demasiado cabeza hueca Reisi-** corriendo hacia el rey azul un ataque directo

Pero desvió a último minuto, rompiendo la ventana, saliendo por esta, haciendo aparecer placas de aura azul para llegar a suelo, corriendo hacia la salida

 **-¡Saruhiko**!-grito

Estaba empezando a anochecer

-¡ **Mikoto**!-grito al ver que de repente el mayor estaba sufriendo, retorciéndose un poco

 **-Ana ve por la enfermera** -le ordeno Kusanagi, Ana no debía ver eso, no tenía que ver aquello, la pequeña salió – **Mikoto resiste**

- **no voy a morir por esto** -se quejo aun con dolor- **ese idiota...**

* * *

 **-maldición Totsuka-san responde** -rogo llamándole por cuarta vez, no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquella conversación

* * *

- **vayan tras Saruhiko**

 **-pero ¿Qué paso?**

 **-es un miembro de Homra, vayan tras el** -ordeno frio, molesto por ser engañado, el escuadrón se quedo quieto acatando la orden con pesar

* * *

Termino cayendo en medio del callejón, golpeando el suelo sintiendo dolor donde el tatuaje, todo ese esfuerzo físico, todo el poder se le iría de las manos y los hechizos se romperían fácilmente

- **Totsuka-san..**.-jadeo levantándose de nuevo, estaba cerca, tenía que llegar

Si Totsuka moría Ana y Misaki estarían tristes, no podía ser asesinado ese día, todo menos ese día, no podía permitirlo... tenía que admitirlo, en realidad la mayoría de los miembros de Homra le caían mal no tanto como para decirles la muerte simplemente no quería llevarse bien y encariñarse con mas personas, no es que los odiara simplemente no quería llegar a quererles pero le tenía cariño a Totsuka en la misma media que se lo tenía a Ana...debía evitar esa muerte

 **-maldición, estúpido Totsuka ¿Qué demonios haces hasta acá siendo el cumpleaños de Ana?** -se quejo mientras seguía corriendo

* * *

- **demonios**

Vio al mismo chico del hospital, corriendo a toda prisa entre la gente perdiéndose en otro callejón, soltó la patineta para ir tras él, si lo que ese tipo decía era cierto, si Totsuka-san sería asesinado ese mismo día, si estaba corriendo así era para evitarlo ¿no?

* * *

Subiendo las escaleras, la grabación había comenzado...el sonido del arma...y la risa

- **bye bye~**

 **-¡no!-** grito abriendo la puerta usando su magia para detenerle

- **un miembro de Scepter 4 es algo inesperado**

 **-bastardo**

 **-podría tomar tu cuerpo mmm** –sonrió el peliblanco, no tenia que evitar eso

 **-no tengo tiempo para ti** -le arrojo lejos, podría ser muy el rey incoloro pero cayendo del techo de un edificio tenía que morirse o algo

- **¿¡eh!?**

 **-Totsuka-san** -miro la herida, solo tenía que hacerlo...pero si Mikoto se descontrolaba la espada caería ¿salvar a Totsuka o a todos?... – **maldición no podre volver con Himori después de esto**

Usando lo que le queda de poder para salvarle...logrando cerrar la herida al menos viviría aunque necesitara ir al hospital, el cuerpo lo sintió pesado, toda su energía para salvarlo no podría ser humano de nuevo...era su única opción

- **lo siento...**

 **-¡Totsuka-san!** -grito viendo el cuerpo, corriendo hacia el- **Totsuka-san...**

Estaba vivo, la herida ya no estaba y solo parecía estar inconsciente, miro a un lado una marioneta con el uniforme de Scepter 4...no...

- **tu eres...saru...Saruhiko**

* * *

chan~ esta vez totsuka no se nos ha muerto eso es un milagro~ pero a costa de que~

la proxima semana es el ultimo capitulo~

 **¿Reviews?**


	15. Chapter 14 Kowareta Marionette

Holi gente yo volviendo por ultima vez porque diablos que final tan largo, se nota que no quería partirlo en dos~

Aclaraciones

Dialogo externo como una narración aparte

 **Diálogos normales en tiempo presente-** narración normal

 _ **Diálogos en tiempo pasado, parte de un flash back**_

 _Diálogos ya sea lo que piensan o sueñan (en el caso de misaki tomen en cuenta esto)_

Habrá muchas separaciones así que espero no se confundan mucho...

* * *

 **Kowareta Marionette**

* * *

Había una vez hace mucho...mucho tiempo

En un reino frio cerca del mar. Los reyes eran malvados, no les importaba hacer sufrir a la gente, hambre, tristeza, dolor, amargura...la felicidad apenas existía en ese lugar.

* * *

 **-Totsuka está bien** -expreso Kusanagi aunque lucia cansado- **fue gracias a que lograste encontrarlo a tiempo**

 **-¿de verdad estará bien?** -pregunta nervioso, alterado aun

 **-si, los doctores dicen que simplemente perdió el conocimiento y que la herida no fue tan grave** -suspiro quitándose los lentes masajeando el puente de su nariz- **según vi ese sujeto le disparo a matar pero... ¿Cómo fallas un tiro estando tan cerca?**

 **-¡¿ah?!**

 **-cálmate Yata, lo bueno de esto es que nuestro enemigo no tiene la menor puntería...por ahora no habrá visitas ni para Totsuka y Mikoto**

 **-¿Mikoto-san?**

 **-tubo una clase de recaída o ataque cardiaco aun no están seguros los médicos-** le informo- **llévate a Ana yo me quedare aquí**

 **-¡es cierto Ana!** -no la veía por ningún lado pero suponía que con Kusanagi tan tranquilo debía estar bien...mas le valía...

 **-hubiera sido una mierda** -murmura – **si Mikoto hubiera muerto si Totsuka hubiera muerto hoy...Ana nunca podría tener un cumpleaños feliz**

 **-si...**

Se quedan en silencio unos segundos tratando de si quiera aclarar sus cabezas, una de las enfermeras se acerca al rubio

 **-disculpe señor pero lo lamento la pequeña no puede quedarse más tiempo en la habitación** -informo con algo de pesar

 **-no se preocupe fue muy amable al dejarla estar un rato mas, se irá a casa yo me quedare** -le intenta poner una sonrisa pero no puede solo sale una clase de mueca pero su agradecimiento es sincero

 **-estamos para servir**

 **-muchas gracias**

 **-Kusanagi-san... ¿puedo ir yo?**

 **-si ve por Ana, Yata** -le da unas palmadas en la espalda- **quiero que tú la protejas no sabemos si ese sujeto aparecerá de nuevo, la mitad de los muchachos se quedaran aquí afuera a montar guardia y los demás estarán cerca del bar** -le informa para señalarle el camino

Emprende camino hacia la habitación de siempre, está confundido, cansado mentalmente, enojado y triste. El llamar a la ambulancia cuando ni siquiera podía darles una dirección tuvo que bajar el cuerpo apoyándolo en sus hombros para dar a la calle y saber donde estaba, aunque la ambulancia no tardo mucho igual sintió que fue tanto tiempo, tan impaciente... no logro encontrar nada de ese sujeto...y...mantenía esa marioneta oculta en su sweater.

* * *

Los reyes solían culpar a su hijo para que la gente le odiase, no tenía permiso de salir del castillo, pocas veces su gente le vio pero para aquellos que trabajan cerca suyo, era la esperanza del reino un apuesto joven de 15 años de edad, la servidumbre del castillo era su familia, quienes cuidaban de él quienes intentaban darle algo de felicidad.

* * *

Toca pidiendo entrar y la débil voz que alguna vez sonó imponente del rey rojo le respondió, lucia demacrado en ese momento, muy débil, Ana estaba hecha ovillo a su lado con su cabeza descansando en el brazo del rey...una visión que le quito el aliento unos segundos

 **-vine a llevarme a Ana** -le dice en voz baja, Mikoto gira apenas la cabeza para verle asintiendo un poco

 **-está profundamente dormida**

 **-creo...que es lo mejor-** no sabe qué decir, nunca lo sabe no es bueno con las situaciones así...mas bien espera que no haya nadie que sepa que hacer en situaciones así

 **-Izumo dijo que encontraste a Totsuka**

 **-Mikoto-san no hable está muy débil-** implora bajito

 **-¿Cómo lo encontraste?**

 **-yo...**

Mikoto solo cierra los ojos, respirando profundo unas cuantas veces para luego mirarle

 **-traes a Saruhiko encima ¿no?**

 **-¿e-eh?**

 **-el te lo dijo**

 **-no, bueno la verdad yo...los escuche un día... cuando venía a visitarle-** se rasca la nuca apenado, Mikoto solo bufa

 **-que entrometido**

 **-¡lo- lo siento mucho Mikoto-san!**

 **-shh**

 **-lo siento...-** baja la mirada inclinándose

- **gracias a eso Totsuka está vivo**

 **-Mikoto-san usted sabía lo que pasaría ¿Por qué no lo dijo?-** se anima a preguntar

- **ese** **necio no iba a dejar morir a nadie más** –contesta – **muéstramelo**

 **-ok...-** desenvuelve su sweater sacando al juguete, no le importa si su ropa esta en el piso solo sostiene con cuidado a ¿Ese chico?

 **-estará bien...aunque le tomara días volver a ser humano...**

 **-Mikoto-san no entiendo ¿Por qué se volvió así? ¿Por qué alguien de los azules?**

 **-mírale el torso**

 **-¿ah?** -ladeo la cabeza pero hizo caso, quitando con cuidado los pequeños botones del uniforme azul al menos lo suficiente para ver parte del torso -¡la marca de Homra!-exclamo sorprendido

Allí estaba el tatuaje justo en el mismo lugar donde él lo tenía, tan pequeña y hasta cierto modo chistosa y adorable. Mirando con asombro a su rey

-¡ **Mikoto-san es genial tiene un espía con los azules! Woo como, cuando usted está siempre un paso más adelante que todos**

 **-si...algo así...**

* * *

Un día la gente del reino ya no pudo mas, atacaron el castillo, algunos incluso buscaron a un hechicero para que lanzara una maldición al príncipe que pensaban egoísta y ruin...

El joven príncipe fue convertido en un juguete, no podía moverse, no podía hablar...estaría así toda su vida... pero algunos guardias y una sirvienta, aquella que fue como una madre para él, descubrieron la verdad

"no se preocupe príncipe, nosotros, la guardia real encontraremos la cura a su maldición"

"hemos oído de un poderoso mago, vive en una isla, pronto volverá a ser humano"

* * *

 _ **-pensé que me matarías**_

 _ **-planeo hacerlo**_ _-bajo la espada para después guardarla en su funda para después extender su mano como si fuera a saludarle_ _ **-hazme parte de Homra**_

 _ **-¿ah?-**_ _eso sí que le había sorprendido, por no decir que era lo menos que esperaba escuchar_

 _ **-el tatuaje es la forma en que tu les das una extensión de tu poder a los miembros del clan, tal como la espada con Reisi**_

 _ **-¿entonces?**_

 _ **-tu exceso de poder es lo que siempre jode todo, haremos lo mismo que en el pasado, seré tu filtro, drenare tu energía por medio del tatuaje hasta matarte**_

 _ **-que sádico**_

 _ **-no quiero escuchar eso de un rey cuyo lema es matar a sus enemigos sin dejar sangre ni huesos ni cenizas-**_ _le riñe-_ _ **además...debes ayudarme con algo**_

 _ **-¿con que mas?-**_ _se queja_

 _ **-borrarle la memoria a todos, incluso a Reisi sobre el pasado, en especial a Misaki**_

 _ **-borrarles la memoria de que te serviría**_

 _ **-...desde que estoy alado de Misaki puedo usar un hechizo para ver un poco el futuro, un mes a futuro cuanto mucho, antes no lo usaba tanto pero ahora...solo...terminare haciendo que todos estén de luto...**_

 _Gruñe inconforme pero no lo piensa mucho, sabe de alguna forma que es lo mejor...una vez que el muera las cosas se pondrán violentas con Reisi recordando, con poder al igual que Saruhiko_

 _ **-una vez que muera tendrás a lo mucho un mes**_

 _ **-lo sé...estando lejos de Misaki y de mori...llegar a un mes siendo humano será un milagro...**_

 _Era como siempre una de sus tantas decisiones tomadas por el bien de alguien más, sea a costa de ellos mismos. La marca ardió un poco en su pecho trayéndole algo de melancolía_

 _ **-del mismo lado donde está la de Misaki**_ _-murmura pero no puede seguir flaqueando mas-_ _ **ahora...lo siguiente drenar y borrar la memoria**_

 _Suoh solo volvió a extender su mano, incluso aunque el pelinegro tenía el plan de matarle drenándole el poder, de hacerle ir lentamente...parecía más que el condenado a muerte era el propio príncipe_

* * *

 **-Munakata lo buscara cuando note que se fue...**

 **-si-** asiente emocionado tomando el pequeño morral de Ana para ocultar al muñeco allí, tomando con cuidado a la pequeña princesa con sus ánimos renovados

 **-Yata**

 **-¿si, Mikoto-san?**

 **-no dejes que Reisi vuelva a quitártelo**

 **-¿eh? ¿Qué vuelva a quitármelo?**

 **-solo recuerda...ahora vete**

* * *

Dejando su reino, llegando a la costa, buscando un barco que les llevase a aquella isla, atravesando un bosque teniendo cuidado de no encontrarse con "la bestia roja" un ser imponente que cuida la morada del mago, llegando hasta el con éxito.

Un hechicero de magia azul, de mirada enigmática, con un fuerte sentido de justicia, él acepto ayudar al príncipe no porque fuera a recibir alguna recompensa o por demostrar su poder...lo hacía porque era lo correcto.

* * *

 **-no hay rastro de Saruhiko capitán** -informa awashima

 **-ya debe estar lejos... ¿Qué hay sobre la situación de Homra?**

 **-Totsuka tatara está en el hospital en este momento pero por lo que sabemos esta fuera de peligro, quien le encontró fue Yata Misaki por lo que pudimos averiguar el asegura que recibió un mensaje, no hemos dado con el sujeto y no hay pistas**

 **-Saruhiko debe estar cerca de Yata-san o de akiyama-kun no podrá mantenerse lejos mucho tiempo-** se acomodo en la silla pensando aun **-awashima-kun comunícame con Suoh Mikoto**

 **-lo siento señor, el rey rojo tiene las visitas restringidas así como las llamadas desde hace unas horas**

 **-¿motivo?**

 **-parece ser que sufrió un ataque cardiaco tenía una visita de Kusanagi Izumo y kushina Ana por lo que los médicos le han retirado mientras visitas hasta nuevo aviso**

 **-entiendo**

 **-el hospital se encuentra momentáneamente monitoreado por los miembros del clan rojo al igual que han reforzado su vigilancia cerca de su "centro" de operación**

 **-que problemático** -se queja- **justo ahora que necesito a Saruhiko-kun se le ocurre volver con su clan...que desperdicio de cerebro**

 **-capitán...**

 **-¿si teniente?**

 **-si me permite preguntar ¿Cómo sabe que fushimi pertenece a Homra?**

 **-al principio las salidas que hacía en sus descansos no eran sospechosas pero descubrí que siempre se acercaba al territorio de Homra así como las visitas al hospital en la habitación de Suoh Mikoto**

 **-que...**

 **-awashima-kun usted sabe la razón de los anillos de porta Saruhiko**

 **-no realmente aunque los rumores entre los demás es que es la pareja sentimental de akiyama Himori**

 **-Saruhiko usa un anillo de oro**

 **-lo sé capitán**

 **-Yata Misaki porta el mismo anillo dorado tal como akiyama-kun porta el de plata...son dos personas importantes para Saruhiko, alguien no te da un anillo de plata o de oro solo porque si**

 **-si...**

 **-por el momento concentrémonos en la amenaza del séptimo rey, que el escuadrón especial sea el encargado dirigiendo a los demás**

 **-¿Qué ara respecto a Saruhiko?**

 **-no podrá mantenerse lejos de akiyama-kun o de Yata Misaki-kun, puede retirarse teniente**

 **-si, capitán**

Suspira solo viendo a la rubia irse, será difícil encontrar a Saruhiko si no puede recordar del todo los hechizos, mas aun estaba el hecho de que si estaba débil no podría rastrearle fácilmente...pero...sigue molesto

Borrar su memoria, la de todos, seguramente en Homra también ¿Qué necesidad había de tal cosa? Habían vivido juntos en el pasado tantos años, ¿no se suponía que debía confiar más en él? ¿Qué era lo que tenía en la mente? ¿A que le tenía tanto miedo?

* * *

"este hechizo gana su fuerza por el odio de todo esa gente, será difícil romperlo más no imposible, por el momento no puedo librarte de él pero puedo hacer que te muevas y hables"

* * *

Esta demasiado cansado como para pensar aun mas aunque no sabe como termino así en esa posición. Ana quien estaba usando su brazo de almohada justamente el brazo con el que tenia a "Saruhiko" sujeto, bien si alguien preguntaba podría decir que es una pista

 _-Como la forma en que esta voz te envuelve, como la soledad se convierte en una prueba de amor, en el destino que gira poco a poco hay un paisaje que no puede ser visto sin ti_

 _-La voz de saru es genial-exclamo emocionado, con un ligero sonrojo aunque era más por ser deslumbrado_

 _-Tch...Misaki ¿Por qué una canción de amor?-pregunta el joven de cabellos oscuros...pero no logra ver bien su rostro...aun así siente que debe estar poniendo una expresión de fastidio_

 _-Eso no importa, tu voz es como la de... ¡la de un idol!_

 _-¿Idol?_

 _-Anda, anda sigue cantando saru-le insiste sin despegar su mirada del más alto_

 _La flor que floreció fuera de temporada, está presionando este corazón, aunque estoy cerca de ti, aunque se trata de un destino en que no puedo expresar mi verdadero corazón a ti... Misaki no quiero seguir cantando esta canción-se detiene dejando atrás el improvisado karaoke, la pista de la canción sigue pero él se niega a seguir_

 _Él, por otra parte solo piensa en que aun puede fastidiarle un poco mas... solo un poquito más, busca en la lista de reproducción, encontrando algo que contrasta por no decir no tiene nada que ver con el estilo del de ojos azules. Como un niño que sonríe malicioso ante su próxima travesura_

 _-¡Bueno entonces...! ¡Esta!-pone Play dejando mudo a su "amigo"_

 _-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿In Love in love in summer came?! ¡Me niego!-se niega rotundo con un ligero carmín por la vergüenza de tan solo imaginarse a él cantando_

 _-Por favor...-poniendo su mejor cara el otro se sobresalta- por favor Saruhiko-pide_

 _-Tch... ¿Por qué tengo que caer ante tu cara linda?...-murmura_

 _-¡¿Qué has dicho?!_

 _-Ah que molesto diablos ya inicio_

 _Una canción que no va para nada con el intérprete que tiene delante, quejándose pero aun así no deja de cantar, en el fondo aunque diga que es molesto, ridículo hasta vergonzoso sabe que Saruhiko se divierte. Con un "no quería hacer esto, pero... ¡aquí voy!" sonriendo_

 _-Saru...para no querer cantarla... ¡tienes el espíritu!_

 _Incluso si ahora ya todos sabían de Saruhiko, de alguna forma ahora podían tener esos momentos, ser el único que puede ver ese ánimo, siendo sincero aunque era más paranoico está feliz de escucharle cantar._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Se pone cerca, con sus manos tocando el rostro, sintiendo con el tacto de sus pulgares y dedos la suavidad de la piel, notando detrás de los lentes las largas pestañas junto a los ojos azules que lo miran confundido, no esperaba eso de su parte, quedándose quieto sin detenerle_

 _-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta sin alzar mucho la voz, casi susurrando_

 _-Eres...realmente como una persona-contesta analizando, sintiendo, mirando el rostro que siempre vio como un juguete nunca a escala real_

 _-Soy una persona_

 _-Me preguntaba cómo era posible que siendo un juguete tuvieras la piel tan suave pero es más suave así-suelta sin tapujos, notando el leve rojo que invade las pálidas mejillas, inmediatamente le suelta avergonzado también de que esas palabras salieran de su boca_

 _Mirando hacia direcciones diferentes para ocultar la pena, un silencio que pronto se hará incomodo si alguno no hace algo, él por su parte no sabe qué decir, no quiere decir que lo siente porque es la verdad ¿Por qué disculparse por decir la verdad?_

 _-... ¿Qué hiciste hoy Misaki?_

 _-¿Por qué preguntas?_

 _-Todos estos años cuando llegas a tu habitación lo primero que haces es hablar conmigo nunca puedo contestarte o decir algo_

 _Eso también era cierto, ¿Cuántas veces quiso que Saruhiko fuera capaz de contestarle? ¿Cuántas veces quiso entablar una conversación real con él? Ahora que podían no tenían ni idea de cómo, no quiere sentirse más avergonzado, quizás si dice algo tonto la tensión entre ellos se vaya, tratando de actuar como siempre_

 _-Cierto...entonces...di "bienvenido a casa amo"~ -se infla el pecho de orgullo, una frase vergonzosa que solo alguna maid diría, como en los dramas, si, ahora Saruhiko se quejara y podrá hablarle como hace normalmente_

 _-...-el juguete se queda en shock, de todas las cosas que pensó que Misaki le diría eso ni estaba en la lista._

 _-Creo que es mucho- Segundos de silencio que se volverían mas incómodos dieron al peli naranja la sensación que solo había arruinado todo...aun mas, de verdad piensa que es hora del plan B pero Saruhiko se inca ante el cual príncipe que es, tomando su mano, sonrojado_

 _-B-Bienvenido a casa amo_

 _-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Lo has dicho?! Jajajaja-intenta contenerse porque incluso así de avergonzado sigue luciendo tan genial que no debe reaccionar como una chica- pensé que sería demasiado vergonzoso_

 _-Tch...no es como si fuera una mentira-se excusa soltando su mano, sentándose en el suelo para que así cuando baje la mirada su cabello cubra su rostro_

 _-¿Ah?_

 _-Misaki...has sido mi "amo" desde que me compraste_

 _-Entonces con los demás niños de antes de mi, ¿también les decías "amos"?_

 _-No le diría amo a cualquiera mucho menos a esas alimañas chillonas y molestas-le contesta crispado, haciéndole sentir algo especial diferente del resto, en ese momento por la actitud de su "amigo" podría ser lo que Kusanagi-san dice como tsundere_

 _-.-.-.-.-._

 _-Misaki canta-pide pues no logra dormir aunque bueno no es como si necesitara mucho dormir_

 _-¿Por qué yo?_

 _-Siempre me pones a mí_

 _-Tienes la voz de un idol- podría volverse famoso si quisiera, con esa voz, no, todo en Saruhiko hace que parezca deslumbrante, el porte, la voz, la mirada, su apariencia todo le aria ver como un idol_

 _-Quiero escucharte cantar...amo...-del mismo modo en que Misaki puede chantajearle sea con sus expresiones, el puede hacerlo también, no es trampa solo está jugando un poco sucio. Obteniendo la reacción esperada, un sonrojado Misaki sintiendo la emoción disparándose un flechazo_

 _-¡! Te mostrare mis dotes musicales_

 _-Oigan ustedes la gente quiere dormir aquí-Kusanagi golpea la puerta, molesto, es tarde y de repente se han puesto a gritar_

 _-Ah Kusanagi-san lo siento –se disculpa solo escuchando los pasos del dueño alejarse_

 _-Listo, canta-chasqueando los dedos, no es cosa difícil, el quiere escuchar a Misaki cantar nada se va a interponer en eso...se ha vuelto un tanto caprichoso_

 _-Pero Kusanagi-san va a regañarnos_

 _-Mientras el sonido no salga de esta habitación tus gritos no importunaran a nadie_

 _-Como que mis gritos_

 _-Oh mira se ha encendido solo, venga Misaki, canta_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Esperando su despertar dentro del profundo mar de la nada, eso que vaga en sus recuerdos es una nostálgica melodía. A través de su consciencia "ella" despierta, eso que danza en la noche es una promesa inolvidable_

 _-Woo saru es genial pero ¡no estés llorando!-se impresiona pero...esa mirada triste, no le gusta ver triste a su amigo_

 _-¿Llorando?-le pregunta el pequeño niño_

 _-Si, si tienes cara como si fueras a llorar, vamos a jugar saru, vamos-tomándole del brazo para que se levantara, lográndolo para después empezar a correr por el campo_

 _-No vayas a caerte Misaki-le dice_

 _-No~ atrápame mono_

 _-Ah...estoy viejo para esto..._

 _-Anda saru_

 _-Pero supongo que está bien ya que sigue siendo un niño_

 _-No te quedes allí te ganare, llegare al castillo primero_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Esta en un prado verde, un agradable clima, unos árboles que parecen un bosque pero... no tiene miedo, es mas como curiosidad, no muy lejos suyo parece encontrarse un castillo, alto y gris un tanto deprimente quizás._

 _Avanza hacia él, acercándose más y más, sin sentir temor. Empuja la gran puerta de madera, un solitario castillo con todas las decoraciones azules, no le gusta el azul_

 _-¿Hay alguien? ¡Holaa!_

 _-Mis lentes, mis lentes_

 _La voz de alguien, camina encontrando en cerca de las escaleras unos lentes, ese alguien buscaba esos lentes seguramente, camina como si supiera a donde va, abre otra puerta ¿Cómo ha dado al pateo? Es confuso pero hay un chico allí_

 _-¡Oye!-le llama captando la atención de esa persona-¡aquí están tus lentes!_

 _-Oh..._

 _Baja las escaleras de un salto, corriendo hacia el chico entregando los lentes, la sonrisa que el joven le da le hace sonrojar. Poniéndose a su altura haciendo una leve inclinación_

 _-gracias_

 _-de-de nada ¿Quién eres? Yo me llamo Yata Misaki_

 _-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Saruhiko_

 _Y todo es perfecto, como en los cuentos, el viento que mueve sus cabellos, el joven de una extraña mirada triste, la sonrisa que le cautiva, no sabe cómo pero de pronto Saruhiko se vuelve pequeño, un niño que se ve hermoso. El jardín se vuelve un área de juegos y siente como el tiempo se detiene, como si no existiera. Juegan juntos._

 _En algún momento la magia se termina, se despierta, la luz del sol aun no se mostraba por su ventana pero aun así había suficiente luminosidad para ver, un sueño algo extraño pero...no desagradable, ese juguete seguía allí_

 **-aun es muy temprano** -murmuro

El chico en su sueño era igual a su juguete, con una mirada algo triste pero alegre de verle, sonriéndole, conociéndose intercambiando pocas palabras pero eran las suficientes

 **-pero creo que si no hago ruido podemos jugar un poco, te llamare Saruhiko aunque...Saru es mejor jejeje**

* * *

Lamentablemente el tiempo paso, sus amigos, aquella mujer, la "bestia", esa chica y el hechicero. El tiempo es algo que pasa indiferente, no perdona errores, ni espera a alguien, la arena en el reloj no se detiene... los segundos se convierten en minutos, los minutos en horas, las horas días, los días semanas, las semanas meses...los meses se vuelven años...

"Tal vez el amor pueda salvarte"

El solitario príncipe siguió existiendo pasando de mano en mano. El mundo pude ser cruel, las personas pueden serlo incluso los niños, perdiendo la esperanza, la fe ¿de qué sirve volver a ser humano si todo aquello que amo ya no existe?

* * *

Abrió los ojos, si, era Saruhiko, ese era Saruhiko SU Saruhiko, el juguete por el cual se sintió atraído, el que compro en un bazar, el que se volvió su juguete favorito, ¡no!, su amigo.

Contándole sus secretos, platicándole su día a día, escondiéndolo, preocupándose cuando alguien lo encontraba, cuando sus hermanos lo tomaban sintiendo miedo de que fuera a romperse, su mayor secreto a medida que crecía.

Nunca fue hábil para las manualidades, sus dedos eran algo torpes pero intentaba siempre fabricar cosas para Saruhiko, buscando ropa en jugueterías, tratando de no avergonzarse o ser obvio. Su bien más preciado, con el que soñaba, con el que sabia nunca sería juzgado incluso si no estaba vivo, pidiendo a las estrellas, las fuentes, los pozos y lo templos que este fuera capaz de contestarle.

Se pregunto muchas veces como seria, ¿Qué le diría? ¿De qué cosas se reiría? ¿Qué le aria enojar? ¿Qué le aria llorar? ¿Qué le daba miedo? ¿Confiaba en él? ¿Lo quería? Lo consideraba su amigo. Le gustaba soñar con Saruhiko porque así solo existían ellos dos, un pequeño mundo perdido en algún lugar de su mente. SU Saruhiko

El que estaba vivo, el que siempre le escucho, el que le protegía, le cumplía sus caprichos, el príncipe que estaba maldito...Saruhiko a quien todo este tiempo estuvo amando

* * *

El príncipe cierto día, se enamoro a primera vista

* * *

 _Aun es de mañana, están muy avergonzados, algo lastimados sin energías, no sabe que decirle, no sabe cómo detener la opresión en su pecho, no tiene ganas de levantarse pero se sienta en la orilla de su cama_

 _ **-Misaki**_ _-le llama acercándosele con calma, tomando su mano derecha, acariciando por unos segundos_

 _No tiene el ánimo ni las fuerzas para mirarlo a la cara, no quiere ver esos bellos ojos tristes, solo mira alguna esquina de su habitación, debe limpiar se dice pero el tacto frio de algo en su dedo anular le hace mirar_

 _ **-te queda bien...-**_ _dice apenas, mira entonces las manos de saru, el mismo anillo en la mano derecha ¿Qué eso?...-_ _ **lo siento por hacerte llorar**_

 _ **-¿saru?**_

 _ **-yo quería...hacerlo de otro modo**_ _-de rodillas frente a él para que pueda verle, sosteniendo su mano acercándola cerca de sus labios, besa el anillo...luego cada uno de sus dedos y al final el dorso-_ _ **Misaki te amo**_

 _El no era cursi, era rudo, si Yata Misaki vanguardia del clan rojo, un chico explosivo, muy rudo para nada sentimental...no...no era del todo así, era sentimental, se dejaba guiar por lo que sentía, si se enojaba gritaba, si estaba triste lloraba, si estaba feliz sonreía. El, Yata Misaki sentía que todo el amor que se negaba a confesar, que se negaba a dejar salir, intentando contenerse...todo ese amor que le hacía sentir el pecho adolorido, el mismo que ayer le hizo sentir miserable...ese mismo amor finalmente llego a su limite_

 _Desbordándose por completo, descontrolándose como el fuego, sintiéndose dichoso...era perfecto. Se sonríen entre sí, dejando la tristeza de lado, se siente como que volverá a llorar, como en sus sueños el tiempo se detiene, no existe más, nadie más en ese mundo, ni Homra ni la magia, ni esa maldición... solo ellos dos en su pequeño mundo_

 _Entrelazan sus manos, se acercan mutuamente sintiendo la suavidad de sus labios._

 _No es un beso apasionado pero igual le quita el aliento, le hace sentir que ha corrido miles de kilómetros, sí, eso debe ser ha recorrido miles de kilómetros para llegar a ese sintió en el tiempo. Quizás amos están llorando, quizás solo el pero no importa, no existe nada más._

 _ **-te amo Saruhiko**_

 _Ah...por fin...por fin lo ha dicho_

 _Sus labios se encuentran de nuevo solo para abrazarse tumbados en la cama, no necesitan nada mas, no necesitan una ceremonia, ni siquiera les importa la noche de bodas. En ese momento lo único que hay es el amor mas allá de la piel o del pensamiento...es el alma_

* * *

Se enamoro, era solo su primer amor, algo torpe, sin saber qué hacer ni cuando besarse pero, se amaban, el príncipe estaba seguro que el hechizo se rompería

"Ru-san te amo"

Con una sonrisa que le hacía sentir paz, aquella persona siempre le profesaba su amor. Incluso estaba comenzando a cambiar, a crecer como un chico normal, si eso era amor, estar siempre incondicionalmente para su pareja.

* * *

Cubre su boca tan fuerte como puede, trata de controlarse, las lagrimas no se detienen, allí estaba la razón del porque sentía que algo le faltaba, le faltaba Saruhiko...

Voltea lo más lento que puede solo para verlo allí, humano de nuevo aun dormido. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo había olvidado? ¿Por qué usaba ese uniforme?... ¿hace cuanto...cuanto ha pasado desde ese día?

* * *

 _Bajan por la escalera de incendios, como si fueran a escapar a algún lado pero Saruhiko esta serio, no se mueven de allí y la precaria luz de la farola a lo lejos apenas les ilumina_

 _ **-Misaki**_ _-le soltó la mano_

 _ **-¿pasa algo? ¿Te sientes mal?**_ _-pregunta ansioso, toda esa situación es rara tenía un mal presentimiento_

 _ **-voy a unirme a Scepter 4**_ _-le dice como si nada pero él no entiende ¿Qué acaba de escuchar?_

 _ **-... ¿Qué?... ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!**_

 _ **-es lo mejor**_

 _¿Mejor? No entiende ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué estaba yéndose?... estaba ¿dejándole? Pero, pero, pero apenas esa mañana se habían casado, apenas esa misma mañana habían logrado confesarse entonces porque_

 _ **-¡¿lo mejor?! ¡¿Lo mejor para quien mono de mierda?!-**_ _no le importa si alguien los escucha, si despierta a toda la ciudad incluso_ _ **-¡¿Qué te pasa Saruhiko?!**_

 _ **-lo siento**_

 _ **-¡y una mierda! ¡¿Qué demonios te?!**_

 _Saruhiko lo besa pero él intenta resistirse, de verdad lo intenta, lo intenta empujar, lo intenta quemar, no va a caer con un simple beso, no, ¿Por qué esta dejándole? ¿Por qué? Quiere golpearlo, romperlo el mismo pero...de repente se siente débil, con tanto sueño y todo se volvió negro_

* * *

Pero...incluso el tiempo demostró que ese hechizo de odio no sería roto pasara el tiempo que pasara, incluso si alguien le amaba con sinceridad incluso aunque el amara con su alma

La marioneta empezó a romperse después de salir de su caja de ataúd, ya no tenía fe en nada, solo esperaba encontrar su final algún día

* * *

Se levanta con cuidado, toma en brazos a Ana que reacciona un poco pero al verle llorando se queda muda, quieta porque teme preguntar qué pasa, la deja fuera de la habitación

 **-¿Yata-chan?-** Kamamoto estaba por decirle buenos días pero Ana corre poniéndose detrás suyo, Yata luce molesto pero está llorando

Entra de nuevo a la habitación para ver a Saruhiko, sigue usando el anillo dorado pero...ese anillo de plata era...era la razón del porque le había dejado ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto? ¿Tan iluso?

Tomando de las piernas a Saruhiko, usando todas sus fuerzas para lanzarlo por la ventana, estaba enojado mas no sabía con quien lo estaba más, si con saru o consigo mismo por caer

Choco contra el suelo, lastimándose con algunos vidrios, le costó levantarse ¿Qué había pasado? Volteo como pudo quedándose helado...estaba justo frente a Homra, alguien le había lanzado por la ventana, agradeció no ser tan humano pues abría muerto seguramente

* * *

"Te amo, te amo Himori...no volveré a caer en esto, nunca podre amar a nadie más...a nadie más...estoy cansado, harto del mundo...estoy roto"

Incluso aunque su cuerpo estaba completo su alma no lo estaba, se decía a si mismo que solo era un juguete inservible, una marioneta que estaba rota cuyos hilos fueron cortados y no es capaz de levantarse por su cuenta

La marioneta rota repite las mismas acciones

* * *

Bien no esperaba que eso pasara, pero ayudaría a su memoria aun presa del hechizo de Saruhiko. Desde la noche anterior fue llamando a todos sus subordinados, por escuadrón en escuadrón para romper el hechizo sobre ellos. La mayoría no sabían quién era Saruhiko aunque tenían la sensación de que lo habían visto alguna vez.

Esa mañana rompió el hechizo sobre el escuadrón especial y la teniente con curiosos resultados

 **-¿conocen a este chico?-** pregunto mostrando la fotografía

Ellos se quedaron en silencio, confundidos luego se miraron entre si

 **-¿Dónde estamos?-** pregunto Ren

 **-¡Seri! ¡¿Por qué usa tan poca ropa?!-** se crispo Andy cubriendo sus ojos

 **-¿mi ropa?... ¡¿Por qué uso esta ropa?!-** intento cubrirse avergonzada ¿Por qué estaba tan descubierta?

Bien esa reacción era muy deferente a lo que esperaba, se quedo allí en silencio, esperando a que ellos se tranquilizaran o si quiera dejaran de confundirse entre si

 **-...yo había muerto** -dijo akiyama captando la atención de todos- **yo morí... entonces... ¿Por qué?**

 **-es cierto ¿Quién eres tú?** -pregunto Kamo

 **-como no vas a saberlo si trabajamos todos juntos es akiyama** -Benzai le da un pequeño golpe en el brazo

 **-capitán ¿Qué está pasando?-** pregunto awashima era extraño era como tener recuerdos diferentes de su vida, como si tuviera dos realidades

 **-veo que se han calmado, nosotros nos conocemos**

 **-yo...se que usted es el capitán pero fuera de eso es como si no le conociera**

 **-se los explicare, nosotros nos conocemos del pasado, podríamos decir que reencarnamos pero por el momento eso no es lo importante ya hablaremos de eso después** – volvió a mostrar la fotografía de Saruhiko

 **-¡el príncipe!**

 **-entonces Reisi, usted si logro romper el hechizo** -estaba por sentirse aliviada pero la expresión del rey azul

 **-...no pude hacerlo** -admitió dejando a la mayoría helados- **morí antes de romper el hechizo, han pasado seguramente unos 100 años o poco mas desde ese entonces**

 **-no es verdad** -se puso más enfrente hacia el rey – **no recuerdo el año pero estoy seguro que no llevo ni 100 años muerto...Ru-san... Ru-san dijo que se quedo solo durante mucho tiempo, más de 100 años...**

 **-ya intentaremos averiguar cuánto tiempo paso, su prioridad es encontrar a Saruhiko**

 **-¿encontrarlo?...es cierto...es parte de Homra**

 **-por alguna razón Saruhiko ha modificado la memoria de mucha gente, yo si recordaba, sabia donde estaba, incluso tu Seri**

 **-en el bar...el siempre...**

 **-¡capitán use esto!** -se quito el anillo entregándoselo al rey, estaba desesperado por entender **\- ru-san dijo que siempre podría encontrarle con el anillo, en ese entonces me había enseñado como hacerlo pero ahora, no recuerdo el hechizo, no recuerdo ni como era capaz de hacerlo, pero usted... ¡con este anillo puede encontrarlo! El nunca se quitaría el anillo nunca lo hizo ni siquiera para dormir, lo usa todo el tiempo**

* * *

Atrapado en la oscuridad de la noche, el chico no podrá descansar. Como una mariposa que baila al anochecer, buscando flores de las cual alimentarse. Una marioneta que ha sido olvidada por la muerte, abrazando siempre las heridas abiertas

* * *

Trataba de llegar lo más pronto posible, Homra... ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Saruhiko estaba actuando así?

 **-Misaki espera**

 **-voy a romperte yo mismo mono de mierda** -logro alcanzarle ignorando el filo de la espada, lastimándose un poco el brazo pero no le importo

 **-Misaki**

 **-¡te odio!-** desgarro parte del uniforme aprovechando que no tenía la intención de atacarle- **eres un traidor, un maldito traidor, solo me usaste, te odio-** le quemo

Arañando lo más que pudo el símbolo de Homra con su llama, aun llorando, aun enojado, aun así Saruhiko no grito solo intento contener el aliento y al final cuando no pudo aguantar más usando lo poco que tenia de energía le alejo

 **-¡te odio Saruhiko!-** vio su mano...ese anillo... se lo quito lanzándolo lo más lejos que pudo, era solo una mentira, era solo un truco. Kamamoto, dewa y chitose apenas lograron atraparle para que no cayera y se lastimara, tratando de retenerlo pero simplemente en ese estado no lograron frenarle

 **-¡Yata!**

Ya escuchaba el alboroto y más aun los miembros de Homra estaban confusos, se detuvo frente a la pelea, Yata Misaki estaba de verdad peleando a matar, usando ese bate y su patineta, su fuego era violento. En cambio Saruhiko solo usaba la espada para evitar ser herido

 **-¡Ru-san!-** no podía quedarse quieto, sabía usar la espada, apenas logro encontrar una abertura para meterse en la pelea, colocándose frente a Saruhiko

 **-Himori... ¿Qué haces aquí?-** se quedo mudo, no se suponía que debía estar allí

 **-¡no permitiremos que le hagas daño!-** apenas lograron alcanzar a akiyama cuando encontraron esa situación

 **-no se metan-estaba lo suficientemente molesto, tomando impulso de nuevo**

 **-Yata basta** -Kusanagi había llegado tras la llamada de Kamamoto **-¿Qué hace Scepter 4 aquí?**

 **-nosotros la guardia real no permitiremos que alguien lastime a nuestro príncipe**

 **-YATA BASTA** -logro tomarle de la camisa pero de verdad parecía que no iba a hacerle caso, le noqueo golpeándolo en el cuello, se dirigió a los azules que tampoco lucían felices- **no sé qué está pasando** \- marcando un límite con el fuego- **pero no permitiré mas desastres en nuestro territorio ¡largo de aquí!**

Estaba en shock, no... las cosas no tenían que ser así, se sentía débil, mareado asqueado de si mismo incluso

 **-nos iremos** –anuncio akira volviendo a guardar la espada- **solo porque tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer**

 **-príncipe**

 **-ru-san déjame ver** -quito la mano para lograr ver la herida, si efectivamente allí estaba la marca de Homra pero ahora la piel estaba quemada, estaba molesto y preocupado por esa expresión, tan en shock tan sin saber qué hacer

Lograron hacerle caminar, alejándose aunque no había dicho nada, unas cuantas cuadras después...se había desplomado en el suelo

* * *

El tiempo había pasado, el príncipe se volvió amargo, ni siquiera le importaba nada. Hasta que de nuevo se volvió a enamorar...siempre a primera vista

"podre soportarlo"

Enamorando de una bella flor, esta vez guardo su amor, así no pondría triste a su flor, así el no sufría de mas...pero no pudo. Encontrando a las personas que fueron su familia

Pero en esta historia ¿Quién es el villano?

* * *

Le dolía el cuerpo, le dolía el corazón ¿Qué había pasado?... abrió los ojos encontrando a sus compañeros allí, le miraban con cierto alivio pero también preocupados, Himori estaba sosteniendo su mano sonriéndole...solo un falso alivio

 **-ru-san**

 **-¿uh?-** logro a duras penas sentarse en la camilla... ¿estaba en una habitación de hospital?

 **-Saruhiko**

 **-¿teniente?** -estaba de verdad confundido y lo estuvo aun mas cuando ella le abofeteo, llevando su mano a su herida mejilla, mirándola...estaba llorando

 **-¿no se supone que eres mi hijo?-** estaba tratando de ser firme **-¿Por qué modificaste nuestra memoria? ¿De que estas huyendo?**

 **-...Seri...yo...**

 **-príncipe-** akira le llamo la atención- **nosotros**

 **-siempre estaremos cuidando de usted así que no haga cosas locas** -expreso fuse

 **-si, somos tus amigos así que no huyas ni hagas cosas tontas** -Andy también

 **-incluso ahora yo también puedo protegerte** -kamo le había sonreído

 **-ru-san estamos juntos de nuevo, tus amigos, Seri-san y Reisi-san, no nos dejes ¿vale?**

 **-...eres demasiado suave mori...**

 **-¡abrazo de grupo!**

Awashima Seri solo vio al escuadrón saltarle encima, teniendo cuidado de no hacerle daño, la imagen contrastaba o era similar al pasado

 _Animo príncipe_

 _Serás un buen rey_

 _Feliz cumpleaños_

 _Ese día el príncipe cumplía 15 años, todos iban a hacerle el día mas alegre pero el rey se había enfrascado en arruinarle el día lo más posible, con espantosas bromas durante todo el día, sin dejarles ayudar sin poder rescatarlo. Al anochecer cuando el rey por fin se había cansado de hacerle la vida una mierda a su único hijo se fue a dormir o a buscarse alguna mujer. Los guardias vigilaron y prepararon una sala, los cocineros habían preparado cada uno los platillos favoritos del menor, las sirvientas lograron ir por regalos por parte de todos usando la excusa de ir a comprar víveres, ella, la jefa de sirvientas saco su propio regalo_

 _Abrazo de grupo_

 _No me dejan respirar_

* * *

 **-no me dejan respirar-** expreso riendo un poco

 **-Saruhiko** -llamo captando la atención de todos, quienes le dieron un poco de paso quitándose de encima, sacando algo del bolsillo del saco, colocándoselo en el cuello

 **-esto...**

 **-se parece al que te había regalado** -le acaricio el cabello acomodándoselo un poco- **ya no estás solo mi niño**

Sentía que se rompería pero no sabía que le provocaría eso, si era la tristeza, la nostalgia, la alegría o todo junto. Ni le importaba como es que le recordaban si no había puesto un hechizo sobre ellos, en ese momento no importaba.

* * *

La marioneta rota repite las mismas acciones, los hilos siguen moviendole

* * *

 **-Entonces Saruhiko ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?-** pregunto con la autoridad de una madre, ahora de verdad sabrían la razón

 **-...yo**

 **-Saruhiko por favor obedece a tu madre-** quizás se estaba divirtiendo de mas con la situación pero ventajas de ser Rey

 **-techo... tenía que salvarlos**

 **-¿de quién?**

 **-quizás del sujeto que quiere tomar posesión de los reyes para joder el país, solo tal vez**

 **-Saruhiko**

 **-lo siento**

 **-bien supongo que entonces debemos concentrarnos en el asunto del rey incoloro**

* * *

Quizás lo sabía desde el principio.

El príncipe con ayuda de sus amigos, los que eran su familia, de ella y ese hechicero, de nuevo como antes en el pasado. Ayudando al que alguna vez fue llamado "bestia"

Repitiéndose una y otra vez

* * *

Dias despues

 **-Yata**

 **-¿si, Mikoto-san?-** pregunto

 **-sobre Saruhiko**

 **-¡no!**

 **-Yata**

 **-¡no escuchare nada sobre ese traidor de mierda!-** iba a seguir discutiéndole, cosa sorprendente porque era la primera vez que le negaba algo al rey rojo, pero solo recibió un golpe sin fuerza sobre su cabeza

 **-lo hizo para salvarte** -suspiro, mirando el panorama, así debían ser las cosas

 **-¿ah?**

 **-el que iba a morir no era Totsuka, eras tu**

 **-¡AH! ¿y-yo? ¿Por qué yo?**

 **-ese bastardo se iba a dar cuenta de que era mejor controlar a Saruhiko**

Todos estaban sorprendidos, su rey... ¡estaba hablando más de lo común! Aun más ¡para defender a un azul!

 **-iba a controlarte a ti para llegar hasta él y seguramente te mataría cuando ya no le sirvieras**

 **-¿Qué esta...?** -estaba en shock

- **el que me pidió ser parte del clan fue él para estar atado a ti, no está muy feliz de pertenecer al mismo bando que Munakata** -apago el cigarrillo colocando su mano en el hombro de Misaki para que reaccionara- **el que está casado con el eres tu**

 **-...saru...entonces el...no se fue porque...se fue porque... no quería que yo... ¡yo tengo que!**

Tenía que encontrarlo, al diablo el rey incoloro, el desastre que había allí en esa escuela, al diablo los azules, al caño su estúpido rey azul, a la mierda todo.

 **-¡Saruhiko!**

 **-ese maldito de Yata** -se quejo Kusanagi al ver a Misaki correr hacia donde los azules- **Mikoto tendrás que explicar muchas cosas luego**

 **-me adelantare** -asintió caminando hacia otro lado

 _Lo siento Ana_

* * *

Este cuento está por terminarse. El reino rojo y el azul estaban peleando aunque no sabían bien porque. El príncipe estaba entre las filas deseando no encontrarse con su bella flor, no sería capaz de pelear.

"no huyas mas maldito cobarde"

Realmente seguía pareciendo muy enojado. Incluso aunque estaban aparentemente luchando, al final simplemente

* * *

 **-saru...lo siento** -ignorando todo a su alrededor, sorprendiendo al azul

 **-¿Misaki?**

Le importo poco en realidad, solo quería hacerlo, estaba siendo sincero, era todo lo que necesitaba, solo eso. mas tarde cuando la situación fuera mejor quizás llegaría a avergonzarse

El tiempo para ellos siempre se detendría, la gente, sus amigos y compañeros dejarían de existir, esa absurda pelea ¿porque estaban en esa escuela? ¿porque estaban luchando? una guerra sin sentido

Lo beso

Se quedo sin aliento cuando vio a Yata Misaki robándole un beso a Saruhiko, alejando de un solo golpe a ese miembro de Homra sin importancia...algo dentro suyo se había roto...pero...lo deseo. Deseo que Saruhiko lo alejase, que le apartara, que se soltara... en cambio...apenas el beso termino.

Con sumo cuidado tomándole del rostro, mirándole con tanto amor...Saruhiko devolvió el beso. Allí en plena batalla, en esa pelea sin sentido, ignorados por los demás que estaban ocupados, otros al igual que él se quedaron sorprendidos viéndolos.

Sus bocas se separaron, juntando sus frentes, con sus manos entrelazadas, murmurándose "lo siento" diciéndose con la mirada "te amo"

No necesitaba ver más...Era amor

* * *

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo

Una terrible maldición le fue lanzada a un joven príncipe, normalmente este tipo de historias tienen un desarrollo simple de adivinar. Encontraría la forma de romper el hechizo, salvaría a su reino o encontraría el amor cuyo beso rompería el maleficio

* * *

 **-solo un rey puede matar a otro rey**

 **-gracias por traerlo aquí**

 **-¡detente Suoh! ¡No lo hagas!**

* * *

Pero los hechos de la historia no fueron así, en su larga vida repitiendo las mismas acciones la marioneta que se fue rompiendo debido a la soledad, al dolor y la tristeza, siendo solo un espectador mudo de las historias de las que podía ser testigo.

* * *

 **-lo siento por causar este alboroto** -suspiro mirando hacia el cielo, la espada...no tardaría mucho en caer

Reisi solo le miro, inconforme, impotente por no ser capaz de cambiar el flujo de las cosas

* * *

En un bosque una bestia se enamoro de un hechicero de ojos color malva, una historia sin final

* * *

 **-has dicho suficiente...Reisi**

¿Cuántas veces ha hecho que él ponga esa expresión? Seguramente le faltaba mucho más

 _No había logrado dormir, incluso después de hacerlo con Reisi, no tenia sueño, quizás solo necesitaba pensar que hacer cuando este despertara_

 _Acariciándole el cabello que caía por la nuca, solo quería tenerle allí_

 _Inclinándose un poco para ver la piel expuesta_

 _Tarde o temprano eso terminaría_

 _Lo lamento Ana..._

 _No podre mostrarte mas este rojo brillante que amas_

* * *

Un cuento de color blanco y negro, una princesa que se volverá reina, camaradas que se vuelven familia... como flores que se elevan al cielo... de un brillante color rojo

* * *

 **-** **el nivel de Weismann** **del rey rojo ha desaparecido**

 **-tch-** se giro algo molesto

 **-¡el capitán!**

 **-ese idiota** -murmuro, volteando a ver a Reisi

De nueva cuenta tenía esa expresión en el rostro, esa misma que tenia la primera vez que Suoh había muerto, serio intentando dar la imagen de tranquilidad, igual que en el pasado la sangre manchaba sus dedos...pero extrañamente había algo de paz en el.

* * *

Repitiendo las mismas acciones de marioneta rota, huyendo de la obra

* * *

Las cosas se habían logrado calmar, hizo falta unos días pero al menos ya podían armar las piezas del rompecabezas, el pasatiempo del rey azul

 **-el iba a morir de todas maneras** -soltó de repente Saruhiko llamando la atención de todo Homra y de Scepter 4- **digamos que tiene su propia maldición encima**

 **-espera que quieres decir** -Kusanagi estaba que se perdía cada que Saruhiko abría la boca, fuera antes o ahora, solo complicaba más las cosas

 **-lo que quiero decir es... solo vuelve a empezar**

 **-¿ah?-** Totsuka no comprendía, alguien que por favor les explicara bien ya sin más revelaciones

 **-no es la primera vez que lo encuentro, tiende a morir antes de los 30, ese gran poder que tiene provoca este tipo de situaciones, quizás se vuelva a aparecer dentro de unos años cuando sea consciente de todo**

 **-quieres decir que el recordaba** -Reisi estaba sorprendido quizás más frustrado

 **-le tomo más tiempo ahora pero igual terminara recordando**

 **-por eso decías que no querías luchar con un tipo que no cambia-le apunto dewa-porque siempre muere**

 **-si, ¿de qué sirve si igual va a morirse por sí solo?-** se quejo tomando un sorbo de su bebida sin alcohol

 **-¡¿y no podías decirnos eso antes?!-** le gritaron todos

 **-mientras no recordara no había porque y después ese necio no me dejaría**

 **-¡estoy harto!-** grita Kusanagi, tomando la pizarra donde tenía apuntadas las bebidas, las borra con enojo, tomando la tiza por no decir casi arrojándola a Saruhiko que dio un salto cuando la pizarra fue puesta ante el

 **-ah...que tan idiotas pueden ser** -murmura

 **-saru-** Misaki también quiere más explicaciones, con los brazos cruzados

- **ru-san**

¿Desde cuándo esos dos se estaban llevando bien?, chasqueando la lengua acomodando todo

 **-entonces...te maldicen, los de Scepter 4 van a buscar a Munakata**

 **-pensé que ese punto ya lo habíamos aclarado desde hace mucho...idiotas...-** murmura

Esta vez Kusanagi no tiene paciencia para seguirle, solo ve lo que hay en la pizarra

 **-así que Mikoto vivía donde Munakata uh... ¿eran pareja?**

 **-solo un par de estúpidos**

 **-Saruhiko-kun** -acomodando sus lentes mirándole

 **-no es como si mintiera Reisi, Suoh murió a los 35, paso el tiempo y todos los demás igual**

 **-príncipe** \- Andy le abrazo lloroso **\- ¡tuvo que vernos morir!**

 **-no te me cuelgues encima** -se queja

 **-luego es cuando akiyama-kun aparece**

 **-uh si...supongo** -reía nervioso pero volteo hacia Yata

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Yata-san** –le tomo las manos, sonriéndole – **se feliz con ru-san**

 **-¡¿AH?!** -eso lo había tomado por sorpresa

 **-Himori –** se quedo sorprendido

 **-yo pude recordarlo todo, los días que viví con ru-san, incluso cuando lo vi por primera vez...-** suspiro- **pero eso es parte del pasado, incluso aunque también estoy aquí sigo siendo su pasado, incluso aunque no pude romper ese hechizo**

 **-mori eso**

 **-ahora la persona que ru-san ama es Yata-san, soy lo suficientemente maduro como para empezar un tonto triangulo amoroso, eso solo le traería sufrimiento-** sus manos temblaban pero seguía firme en eso, inclinándose un poco- **has feliz a ru-san**

 **-s-si...** -estaba sorprendido, podía sentirle temblar aunque no lo demostrara

 **-ru-san es muy quisquilloso con la comida odia los vegetales no abra nada que le haga comerlos, odia el pescado crudo, si cortas los vegetales lo más fino posible ni se dará cuenta que están allí, a veces suele enfermar muy fácilmente en invierno, no le gusta el Té, solo toma el que yo le hago pero el café le gusta mucho debes evitar que tome cantidades enormes de café en lata, también no le gusta mucho el agua a veces puede que tengas que arrogarlo a la tina, le tiene pavor a que se hinche y le salga hongos o moho pero nunca ha pasado eso** -le soltó por fin, yendo hacia Saruhiko

Podía notar como en cualquier momento Saruhiko podría echarse encima negando todo, confundido, tomando una de sus manos

 **-...Himori...**

 **-has estado cargando con ellos todo este tiempo, está bien ir dejar las cosas, no es que me este rindiendo solo estoy haciendo lo correcto, yo sé que me quieres pero incluso yo puedo notarlo** -quitando el anillo de plata de la mano, era lo correcto

* * *

Una historia con sabor a otoño, un joven artesano que se enamoro de una marioneta rota

* * *

Atesorando los recuerdos del último cielo que vieron juntos...él murió, con su cuerpo temblando de la emoción de los días del pasado tratando de sonreír al final...ellos habían vivido y finalmente entregando aquello que amaba alejando sus deseos quizás ya nunca más de nuevo... él amo.

 **-ru-san no necesitas llevar más este anillo**

Seguía siendo amor, era solo su primer amor

 **-eres demasiado espartano** -le dijo sintiendo el nudo de su garganta y el ardor de sus ojos

 **-tu siempre has sido muy suave ru-san**

 **-b-bueno** -Kusanagi trato de cambiar el ambiente- **Munakata ¿no deberías estar haciendo el hechizo ya?**

 **-ah...si...ya está listo en realidad** -contesto solo viendo a su tercero al mando ponerse hasta atrás, debía felicitarle por esa fortaleza, se tranquilizo – **bien, comenzare**

* * *

Finalmente el hechicero de color azul, con el poder que "la bestia" le había dado, con el apoyo de todos.

* * *

 _ **-te daré el poder que aun me queda...rompe esa mierda de maldición**_ _... -tratando de sostenerse abrazando a él incluso aunque eso significara incrustar mas la espada en su cuerpo_ _ **-somos estúpidos...nunca somos sinceros... siento haber hecho llorar a Reira, siento haberte hecho daño...Reisi... yo te**_

 _Ah...otra vez...de nuevo no habia logrado confesarse antes de morir_

* * *

Para romper con el odio se necesita amor, no un beso que le hiciera despertar, ni solo amor de familia...se necesitaba de toda clase de amor para terminar con la cadena de odio y amargura que le ataba.

* * *

La luz se fue apagando lentamente, sintiéndose extraño, casi normal ¿había realmente funcionado? Llevo su mano a su pecho...de verdad ahora realmente tenía un corazón que latía, estaba allí, tenia pulso, era de carne y hueso. Se sentía libre.

* * *

Lo sabía desde un principio

* * *

 **-ya no puedo hacer magia no puedo cumplir mi promesa contigo Ana-** le dijo a la menor

 **-estoy bien así** -contesto sonriéndole

- **quizás algún día pueda...así que aun no me rendiré**

Había dejado Scepter 4, era lo mejor para no lastimar a Himori ni a si mismo aunque eso evitaba que le fueran a visitar, algunos casi todos los días cuando hacían su ronda de vigilancia. Seri iba al anochecer al terminar su turno junto con Reisi

* * *

Dejando de repetir las mismas acciones, la obra finalmente se termino

* * *

 **-Misaki** -llamo haciendo voltear al peli naranja que estaba abriendo la puerta de uno de los salones de Scepter 4, estaban llegando tarde todos estaban adentro incluido Homra

 **-¿Qué pasa saru? Ya entra de una vez**

 **-¡te amo!-** le grito llamando la atención de todos

 **-¡¿ah?!-** sonrojándose

 **-oh la pareja de tortolitos al fin llego** -se acerco Kusanagi abriendo mejor la puerta, para que todos vieran las declaraciones de amor

 **-¡Kusanagi-san!**

 **-anda Yata ¡también di lo que sientes!-** le animo Totsuka desde dentro

 **-¡que lo diga! ¡Que lo diga!-** animaron los muchachos y el escuadrón especial

-¡ **bien, bien lo diré maldita sea!-** se queja sonrojado- **t-te a-amo saru**

 **-gracias por quererme Misaki...** -sonrió pero por alguna razón ¿saru no estaba feliz?

 **-¿saru?**

 **-lo siento...solo perdóname...lo siento**

 **-oye de que estás hablando** -se acerco al otro iba a tocarle pero de pronto como si fuera en cámara lenta, le vio desplomarse

- **¡¿SARUHIKO?!**

* * *

Los hilos que le sostienen por fin fueron cortados, incluso aunque la noche parezca eterna en algún punto el chico podría finalmente descansar

* * *

 _ **-¿Por qué hacer todo esto?-**_ _pregunto tomando uno de los cigarrillos que el chico le había traído_

 _ **-Reisi no puede recordar a Reira**_ _-contesto llamando la atención del rey rojo_ _ **-no puede recordar en general casi nada ni una tercera parte de lo que paso**_

 _ **-...para ser la primera vez que recuerda**_

 _ **-Reisi no puede recordar el tiempo que ha pasado de ese entonces a ahora...un hechizo para librarme de la maldición**_

 _ **-¿no lo había encontrado?**_

 _ **-ese hechizo solo funciona si no han pasado más de 100 años, para Reisi que no sabe que en realidad casi vamos a 350 años de aquel entonces**_

 _ **-no va a funcionar**_ _-suelta el humo con pesar_

 _-_ _ **Totsuka va a morir, días después lo harás tu, para un clan que admiran y siguen a su rey con determinación la muerte del rey y de el más fiel a este... incluso aunque odias ese título sin ti no saben cómo seguir...**_

 _ **-...**_

 _ **-Ana será la siguiente, la reina roja a quienes ellos van a proteger a seguir a la que intentaran hacer feliz...Kusanagi terminara vistiendo de negro muchas veces**_ _-tomo otro cigarrillo_ _ **– esta vez Reisi va a morir a manos de Seri**_

 _ **-¿a manos de ella?**_

 _ **-si, perderá el control del poder que le dejaras el mismo que usara para romper la maldición, no será algo de semanas, quizás un año o dos**_

 _ **-habías dicho que no podías ver más de un mes**_

 _ **-cuando vi parte de eso tenía que buscar el alcance más lejos posible**_

* * *

 **-Saruhiko, saru** -quiso sostenerle pero descubrió que el cuerpo se estaba rompiendo **-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?...**

 **-¡Saruhiko!** -Reisi corrió por no decir voló hacia ellos, ¿Por qué estaba pasando eso? ¡No tenía sentido!

- **ru-san**

 **-lo siento** -se le estaba agrietando el rostro aunque intentara seguir sonriendo

 **-¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué mi magia no funciona?-** cuestiono sorprendido dejando a los demás sin aliento **-¡¿Por qué?!-** por más que lo intentara el aura azul junto a la magia no estaban funcionando, no

 **-admite que perdiste por una vez en tu vida Reisi** -le suelta- **está bien perder de vez en cuando**

 **-Saruhiko porque no, no, no saru**

 **-ahora que por fin te habíamos recordado**

* * *

 _ **-así que viste todo eso**_

 _ **-alejándome cambian las cosas, aunque es Totsuka el que va a morir ahora al menos podre detenerle, podre darle más tiempo a Reisi...así Misaki no se acordara de que existo cuando me rompa**_

 _ **-no estés tan seguro de eso si te sale mal alguna cosa la situación cambiara**_

 _ **-tch...ahora que no quiero morir...justo ahora...**_

* * *

 **-te amo Misaki**

 **-no, no tienes que estar jodiendo**

 **-ru-san... ¿lo sabías desde antes no?-** dijo sintiendo que las lagrimas no tardarían en caer por sus ojos, ahora entendía- **Por eso dijiste todas esas cosas raras ayer...te estás despidiendo, te has estado despidiendo**

 **-despidiendo una mierda** -grito frustrado Reisi – **si lo sabías porque**

 **-Reisi...Himori... Seri lo siento**

El príncipe lo había entendido desde hace mucho antes, incluso si rompía el hechizo no serviría de nada, solo seguía existiendo buscando algo que no sabía si encontraría. Quizás había valido la pena.

Con un último impulso, su brazo se destrozaría segundos después pero sería suficiente, robándole un beso

 _ **Te amo**_

A final...Despues de todo el tiempo...

Fue solo un momento, un toque, un segundo para después no ver más que escombros, no podía juntar las piezas que pronto se volvían como arena entre sus dedos

La marioneta Rota dejo de moverse para siempre

* * *

Después de muchos retrasos logre subirlo, de despertar tarde y sobre todo la edición. El capitulo estaba listo la madrugada del viernes, pero hoy arreglando y quitando cosas fue que se expandió...por casi 10 hojas. Originalmente el primer final eran 16 hojas no sé como chuchas paso a tener 28.

Sobra decir que kowareta Marionette significa marioneta rota así que el titulo por si solo era un enorme spoiler

Pero gracias por leer esta historia hasta este final maldito, aceptare los tomates que me lancen

¡Nos vemos en la siguiente historia!


End file.
